


Magnificent Seven

by MargretThatcher



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Derogatory Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slurs, Smut, Trigger Warning: Racial Slurs, Wild West AU, shootout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargretThatcher/pseuds/MargretThatcher
Summary: Set in the Old West, Korra masquerades as a man, Korey, and rides for the Pony Express. While making a delivery from Zafou to Sweetwater, Korey rides into trouble. The small town is plagued by The Red Lotus Gang, who have their sights set on an silver mine that runs beneath Sato Ranch. Korey soon goes to work for Asami Sato to help the young woman protect her cattle, land, and virtue. As The Red Lotus Gang begin to take more aggressive steps to running the people of Sweetwater off, a rider is sent for help, gathering some of the toughest and best gunslingers around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story I just started. I have a general outline, and really love this story that's playing in my head. Posting the chapter I have written so far to gauge people's reaction, and thoughts. Feel free to leave me feedback.

A tall young woman stepped off the train as it rolled to a stop. She pulled the brim of her Stetson down to shield her pale green eyes as she strode towards the baggage car. Her dark brown duster stirred from the light breeze and her silver spurs gave a crisp ring with each step. She fished her tag out of the front pocket of her denim pants, and handed it to the baggage handler. 

The man studied the ticket and handed it back to her. “Beifong eh?” He asked as his eyes scanned various tags on the bags in the train car. “You one of them Beifongs from Zaofu? I hear they’re all Pinkerton Detectives, every single one of them a dead eye.” He smiled as his eyes lit upon the bag he was searching for. He lifted the knapsack and handed it to the woman.

“You know where I can find the Post Office here?” Her voice was brusque and sharp as she swung the bag over one shoulder. Her movements caused her duster to gap open, revealing a shining silver handled Colt revolver. 

The man smiled as he eyed first the weapon, then the woman. “You are one of them Pinkerton Beifongs!” He jumped lightly down from the train car. “You here to take care of them nasty savages? Hear they been causing lots of trouble up yonder.”

The woman ignored the man, and simply asked her question again. This time her annoyance was laced in every word. “Where is the Post Office?”

A scowl briefly crossed the man’s face. “You’re a rude bitch ain’t’cha?” He smiled smugly at the way the woman tensed, her eyes narrowing in a threat. 

“McAllister!” A voice boomed from nearby. “I suggest you apologize to Detective Beifong now. I’d hate to have to explain to your wife how she was made a widow.”

The man paled and swallowed hard as the newcomer stepped forward. “Yes sir, Sheriff Harvey sir.” He turned toward the woman, bowed his head and spoke, “My apologies ma’am. I was kicked in the head by a horse at a young age, often times causes me to speak without thinking.”

“That’ll do McAllister. Off with you.” The tall man turned toward the woman. “Detective Lin Beifong, it’s nice of you to answer my telegraph. I’m Dennis Harvey, Sheriff of Sweetwater.” He extended his hand in greeting. “I’ve already sent one of my deputies to collect your gear from the Post Office. There’s a horse ready for you as soon as you’re ready to ride out.”

A small smile graced the woman’s lips as she accepted his hand. “I like efficiency Sheriff.”

He gave her a curt nod as he gestured to the end of the platform. “You can drop your bag at the hotel if you like. It’s on the way to the jailhouse.”

“I’d rather go straight to the jailhouse if that’s all right.” She stated as she fell into step beside him. “Tell me what’s going on. Your message just said you were having trouble with the local Natives.”

“Well yes and no on that Detective.” He spoke quietly as they walked, as to not be overheard by passersby. “You see; we don’t really have a problem with the Natives. I mean there are a few exceptions, such as Mr. McAllister back there. For the most part they keep to themselves, and have been great helping us townsfolk out.” He flicked the front brim of his hat with his index finger, pushing it up. “There’s always a few in town, trading, selling, what not. But we ain’t seen hide nor hair of any of them for almost three weeks. Camps been deserted, but they’ve left their lodgings. Everything’s still there, like they all just up and left.”

“And this warrants my involvement how?” Lin peered at him from the corner of her eye.

“We found a lot of blood. No bodies, just blood. Had three of my best men go out and try to find tracks.” He shook his head forlornly. 

“And? Did they find anything?”

Sheriff Harvey stopped and looked pointedly at her. “They didn’t come back.”

“I see.” She had no other words. The man had lost three of his brothers in arms, she knew that pain herself.

“Haven’t sent anyone out since, can’t afford to lose anyone else.” A small frown crossed his face, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “My office is just up ahead. I’ll take you there as soon as you’re ready.” 

“If it’s all the same to you Sheriff, I’d rather ride out on my own. I work better that way.” She eyed the two horses out front tied to the hitching post. She walked to the gelding her saddle sat upon, and started checking the straps.

“Detective I insist on going with you. I won’t be held accountable for you goin’ missin’.” The sheriff spoke sternly.

Lin left off checking the straps and secured her knapsack to the back of the saddle. “Sheriff, with all due respect,” she turned to address him, “when I ride out, I don’t know when I’ll be coming back. That’s why I pack light, and keep essentials with me. I don’t know what I’ll find, or where it’ll take me. Your people need you here.” With understanding reflecting in his eyes, she turned and pulled herself into the saddle. Sitting tall she gave a pull on the reigns and a click of her tongue to get the horse to turn.

“Follow the train tracks two miles till it crosses the river. You’ll want to go five miles upriver. There’s a nice flat stretch before you reach the back of the canyon. The tribe set up there. Canyon at their back, river on one side, well defended on the other two open sides.” 

Lin tipped her hat in thanks as she eased her horse into a walk. She went a very short distance before turning in the saddle. “Sheriff,” she yelled, “if I’m not back in a week, write my mother.” With that she turned back around and nudged her horse into a trot. 

She took her time making the ride. Enjoying the feel of being back in a saddle, after spending so long cooped up on the train. The train ride from Zaofu to Sweetwater had nearly driven her nuts, yet what had taken a few hours by rail, would have taken several days on horseback. She pulled her hat down to shield her eyes against the sun that gleamed off the sparkling clear water of the river.

In the distance, well away from the Water Tribe’s location, she spotted a group of buzzards circling. Pulling a map from her duster pocket she noted the location, before continuing on her way. As she rode in to the camp, she noticed all the items lying about, as if they had been forgotten. Dark smears stained the dirt, the lack of rain preserving the blood stains.

Lin Beifong stood in the middle of the camp, her horse hobbled nearby. She had spent hours combing the camp, only managing to see a small portion of it. So, as the sun began to sink she admitted this was a head scratcher. She’d worked cases similar, most usually they resulted in a family being driven out by rustlers or a gang. Yet this, this was different. She was missing something.

As she bedded down for the night, her hunger beat back by a hunk of dried meat and hardtack, she made plans to widen her search. The general plan being to take her time and work outward in the direction of where she had spotted the buzzards. Deep down she already knew what she would find, but she always hoped for the day that she’d be wrong.

It was near dawn on the second day when a sound roused her from her sleep. She came awake instantly, body buzzing with adrenaline. Yet she didn’t move, she didn’t crack her eyes, she just listened. The soft crunch of gravel and dirt being trod upon reached her ears. She moved her fingers slowly, wrapping them around the grip of her Colt. In one fluid motion, she tossed the blanket aside, pulled her gun, and rolled to her feet. She blinked as she was greeted with nothing but the faint pink glow of the rising sun. 

Lin turned a slow circle, eyes searching for any movement, anything out of place. She made a full circle, twice, before she eased her gun down. “You’re too young to be losing it now Beifong.” She chuckled to herself as she holstered her weapon. Since she was now awake, she went ahead and set about preparing a small breakfast. She took a swig from her canteen as she fished in her knapsack for her supply of hard biscuits, and jerky. 

Pulling a hunk of jerky free she stuck it between her teeth as she shoved the hard biscuit in her pocket. She bit a hunk of meat off and shoved what was left in her pocket as well. As she chewed she tied her knapsack back up, and looked at her surroundings. Her hands stilled as her eyes paused over a small object on the ground. Swallowing the jerky, she stepped closer and knelt down for a closer look.

She picked the small object up and turned it over in her hand, raising it to her nose she sniffed. A scowl crossed her face as she stood quickly and crossed to her bag. She dug through her supplies and found two biscuits, and a small portion of her jerky missing. If she hadn’t spied the small piece of hardtack on the ground, she’d probably have never noticed. Someone was lurking around, and they were hungry.

She gathered her belongings and secured everything to her horse. In a last-minute decision, she pulled a biscuit and a hunk of jerky from her pack and placed it on a flat rock nearby. She gave it one final look as she swung herself up into the saddle and started towards the area she would be searching. 

The ride proved to be farther than she had previously gauged, but she made it. The buzzards circled overhead as she dismounted her horse. She dropped his reigns to the ground, knowing he wouldn’t go far as he fed on the nearby shrubs. She pulled her Henry Repeater from its scabbard on the side of her saddle. Carrying it in a two-handed grip she started up the steep incline in front of her.

She reached the precipice and gazed down into the small bowl-shaped valley. She paled at the sight before her. Bodies heaped on top of bodies. The bloated and torn remains of men, and women. She dropped to one knee as she stared at the ground. She rested her Repeater against her knee, dug the handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it around her nose and mouth.

Carefully she picked her way down the sloped side, each step sent pebbles scattering down into the valley below. She made her way to the first section of bodies. Though badly decomposed and picked over by the scavenging animals, she managed to find a few bodies towards the bottom that were in “decent” shape. Using the barrel of her gun she moved part of an arm aside and stared at the tribal markings that adorned it. She noted the remnants of clothing, and jewelry, these were the members of the tribe she was looking for. 

She walked around the pile of bodies, breathing through her mouth, not the smell was anything she couldn’t handle. She stopped when she came to five bodies heaped to the side. These five dressed completely different, and in much better condition. Two still had a shiny Deputy badge displayed proudly on their chest. The others had a small red pin fastened to the front of theirs. With gloved hands, she reached down and tugged at a pin, it came away with a piece of fabric attached. She studied it carefully before shoving it in her pocket. 

Next, she gently removed the badges from the two deputies, noting that someone had already relieved them of their weapons. Pocketing the badges, she turned, eyed the sun, and decided to make her way back to the Water Tribe camp before sunset. Once on her horse she rode around the outside of the naturally formed bowl. On a few instances, she’d dismount and study the ground. Picking up a few bullet casings, and noting boot imprints. 

She’d made it three quarters of the way around when she met her next marker of interest. Twelve crosses adorning twelve small graves. She dismounted and made her way to the graves, each one decorated with a toy. A cloth doll had been placed on one, a horse carved from wood lay on another. She bowed her head in a moment of silence, then pulled her map from her pocket and marked the location of the graves. She made the ride back to camp in a somber mood.

Back in camp she dismounted and took the time to take care of her horse. She removed the saddle and blanket, giving him a good rub down. She checked his hooves, and patted his chest when he nuzzled at her. “Good boy.” She said with a slight smile.

Slinging her canteen and knapsack over her shoulder she made the short walk to the river’s edge. In the cool clean water, she gave herself a quick wash. Nothing to really do any real cleaning, but enough to wipe the dust and sweat away, leaving her feeling a little refreshed. She pulled a clean set of clothes on, and belted her holster back in place. Taking her time, she gathered her discarded clothing and crammed it to the bottom of her knapsack. 

Turning to head back to camp she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Quick as a flash she drew her Colt and fired from her hip. The shot rang out and she stepped towards the carcass. Making sure there wasn’t another one nearby she holstered her pistol and picked the rattlesnake up by the tail. Grinning at the prospect of fresh meat she pulled the knife from her boot and sat to cleaning it.

The fire crackled and danced in the night, the smell of roasting meat hung in the air. Lin rested on her bedroll, her back against her saddle, and her legs stretched out in front of her. She crossed her legs and bounced one foot as she chewed thoughtfully at the snake meat. She smiled to herself as she heard the horse whicker in the night. 

“You won’t find anything there,” she called into the darkness. She took another bite of the meat and dug a hard biscuit out of her knapsack. She tossed it, watching it land at the edge of the firelight. For ten minutes the biscuit lay untouched, all the while Lin ate the fresh meat slowly. Giving a heavy sigh she turned her head and reached for her canteen. When she turned back, the biscuit was gone.

She took a long pull of cold water to hide her smile. “I have more.” She took another bite of snake meat. “Tell you what, you step into the light, and I give you the rest of this snake.” She held up the stick that the rest of the snake was skewered with. Lin watched the shadows move as someone edged forward. “I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help.” She stretched forward, reaching as far as she could towards the far shadows.

Lin watched as first the tips of small fingers came into the light, then a small hand, and a thin arm. A line creased her forehead as a small child, a girl, stepped into the firelight. She shuffled forward on bare feet and Lin felt a pang in her chest. She looked the girl over, noting the haggard appearance, and the various scrapes and bruises on her legs and arms. Dirt covered her face, yet Lin noted that her cyan eyes shined brightly in the firelight.

“Do you have a name?” Lin asked as the girl stepped forward, coming a little farther into the light. “Can you tell me your name sweetie?” Lin mimicked the tone she’d heard mother’s use before, the sweet cooing that seemed to put their offspring at ease. The little girl paid her no mind, so intent on the food in front of her she didn’t notice that Lin was keeping it just out of reach. Lin lured the girl closer, ready to lunge forward.

Suddenly she shot forward, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist. She didn’t see the girl’s hand shoot forward, or the claws that stuck from between her tiny fingers. Lin felt a blinding pain radiate from her cheek, she clamped her mouth closed and bit back the sound that bubbled in her throat. She got both arms around the girl, and squeezed her tight. 

The girl kicked and struggled, but soon she had exhausted what little strength she had. Lin kept one arm wrapped around her tightly and picked up the discarded stick of meat. She eased herself and the girl down onto her bedroll. Her cheek stung, but her first priority was the girl. 

She placed her canteen between her knees and screwed the lid off. Slowly she lifted the canteen to the girl’s lips and titled it up. The girl took a few small sips before turning her head to the side. Lin set the canteen aside and held the stick up instead. The girl stared hungrily at the roasted meat as Lin brought it closer to her mouth. She tore into it like an animal, hardly bothering to chew before swallowing a chunk and snapping at another. 

“Whoa, whoa. Easy!” Lin cried as she moved the meat away, the girl straining her neck towards it. “You have to chew. See chew.” Lin mimed chewing for several seconds before placing the food back near the girl’s mouth. The girl opened her mouth and this time took a smaller bite and chewed before swallowing. “Good girl,” Lin whispered.

After all the meat was gone, and the girl had had her fill of water, Lin started to dress her visible wounds. She really needed a bath first, but something was better than nothing. She hummed softly as she cleaned the scrapes and applied an ointment to them, being extra careful to not scare or hurt the girl worse in the process. “There we go, you’ll heal much faster now,” she whispered quietly. Lin looked down into the little girl’s face, and found her eyes closed tight.

She watched her for a few moments, making sure she had fallen asleep. Lin did her best to try and clean her cheek, but without any way to see it, she couldn’t do much. Taking a dab of ointment, she smeared it over the deep cuts. “Better than nothing.” She eased herself back against the saddle and adjusted the girl on her chest. It wasn’t long and Lin found herself falling into a light sleep.

Lin startled awake when a horse whickered. She clutched the girl to her chest with one arm and reached for her pistol with the other. 

“Detective Beifong?” 

Lin eased the hammer of her Colt back down when she recognized the voice of Sheriff Dennis Harvey. “Over here Sheriff.” She waved when he rode around the corner of a lodge.

“You found a survivor?” He stared wide eyed as he slipped from the saddle.

“More like she found me.” 

“What happened to you?” He asked as he secured his horse near Lin’s.

Lin jerked her head in the direction of the weapon the girl had used. “Caught me by surprise when I grabbed her.”

Harvey stepped and picked the weapon up, giving a low whistle of appreciation as he turned it over. “Bear claws, rigged up in a similar fashion as brass knuckles, though I reckon these would cause more damage.” He shoved the weapon into his pocket.

“I thought I told you to give me a week?” Lin growled out as she shifted to make herself comfy.

Harvey nodded as he set down across from her. “That you did, but it didn’t sit well with me that you’d come out here by yourself.”

Lin gave a curt nod of her head. “I was going to head back this morning anyway. Now that you’re here though,” she pulled the map from her pocket, “circled area is where the tribe has been heaped together, and two of your men. The cross is where twelve graves have been dug, each one only large enough for a small child.” Lin looked down at the girl in her arms. “If I had to guess, I’d say she buried the ones she could carry and drag out of that valley.”

Harvey looked at the girl, and back at the map. “We need to dispose of the bodies.”

“Burn them.” Lin caught the look on his face and continued. “They’ve been out here in the sun and the animals have been at them, no one is going to have the stomach to bury each one. Burn them and be done with it.”

“You’re right. That would be the best.” Harvey pulled his knapsack open and started removing food. “I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet.”

Lin shook her head and reached for her canteen. With it in hand she turned to wake the girl only to find cyan eyes staring up at her. “Nice to see you awake.” She offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile, then winced at the pain in her cheek. She held the canteen up to the girl’s mouth and let her drink.

“We need to get her to the doctor in town. You need to be looked at too.” Harvey handed a large slice of cheese and a biscuit to Lin. 

“Thank you.” Lin nodded her appreciation as she eased her grip on the girl.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Harvey asked as he eyed the girl warily. 

Lin held the food out to her, and watched as she licked her lips in anticipation. “There’s more, but you have to stay.”

“Detective, she isn’t going to know what you’re saying. Only a few of the tribesmen spoke English, and if she wasn’t part of the Chief’s family, she won’t know.” Harvey began slicing an apple he’d pulled from his bag into fourths.

Lin thought for a moment, and taking a chance gave the sign for stay. The girl blinked a few times and then a grin split her face. Suddenly her hands started flying. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Uh.” Lin gave a sign and the girl stopped and waited. 

“What was that?” Harvey asked as he stared at first Lin and then the girl.

“Sign language. She knows sign language.” Lin smiled and started signing, speaking as she did so Harvey would know what was being communicated. “What is your name?”

The girl gave a sign and smiled proudly. Lin shook her head and signed in return. “I don’t know how to say that. Is there something else you were called?”

The girl thought for a moment and signed five letters. “K-O-R-R-A. Korra?” Lin asked with a curious look.

Korra nodded eagerly, a large smile on her face as she started to shove food into her mouth. After that she hardly moved from Lin’s side. Korra shadowed the woman as she watched Lin pack and saddle her horse. Once Lin and Harvey had everything settled Harvey picked Korra up and handed her to Lin who sat in the saddle. 

They rode in silence to the valley, changing course slightly to ride by the graves first. Korra sniffled at the sight, turned and buried her face in Lin’s chest. “Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s okay.” She pressed a kiss to dirty hair. “You buried them, you did such a good job.”

“Amazing that she did this, and survived out here on her own.” Harvey commented as they rode to the foot of the ridge. 

“I’ll stay here, with Korra.” Lin turned her horse and rode a little distance away, Korra still clinging to her, now softly crying. 

Sometime later Harvey emerged on top of the ridge, black smoke starting to billow behind him. He mounted his horse and together the three of them made their way back to town. As they entered town people stopped and stared, a flurry of whispers flew all over, and by the time they reached the doctor’s office a small crowd had gathered. 

Lin started to dismount when a young woman, no older than herself appeared at her side. “Here, hand the girl down.” The woman reached up with waiting arms, and Lin was struck by how her appearance resembled that of Korra’s. Lin eased the girl into waiting arms, then climbed down herself, watching as the woman disappeared into the building. Shortly after Lin dismounted and strode past Harvey, who was busy talking to a thin man in a suit, and followed quickly behind the woman. “If you could inform the doctor that he is needed, I’ll wait with the girl.”

The woman gave a snort and a shake of her head as she sat Korra easily down onto the waiting examination table. The woman shot her a look over her shoulder, grabbed a clean cloth and an amber bottle. “Here.” She held the items out for Lin. “Clean your cheek.” When Lin only continued to stare the woman added, “doctor’s orders,” using great emphasis on the one word.

Lin’s lips all but disappeared as she stepped forward and took the offered items. “I apologize, I just assumed.”

“You and everyone else that steps foot in here.” The woman snapped, busying herself gathering supplies, moving fluidly from one shelf or cabinet to another. “Always assuming I’m nothing more than the nurse, or midwife.” She stopped and gave Lin a once over. “I would of thought someone like you would have had a bit more of an open mind about women in a man’s field.”

That earned a grin from Lin, that quickly had her hissing in pain. "Do you have a name, or should I simply call you Doc?" Lin asked as she looked in a nearby mirror to inspect her cheek.

"Doc will do just fine." The woman replied with a huff, then in a softer tone added, "or you may call me Kya."

"Well Kya, it's nice to meet you. I'm,"

"I know who you are Detective Beifong. The women in your family have been an inspiration to me for many years." Kya offered a shy smile before turning her attention back to the waiting and frightened Korra. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Oh, she doesn't speak English, but her name is Korra." Lin offered as she studied the pair in the mirror.

"I wasn't aware speaking Ojibwa was among your skill set Detective." Kya fired back with a sharp look.

Lin pursed her lips as she turned around. "It's not Doc, but she understands sign language, which is in my skill set."

Kya couldn't help the slow, wicked grin that sprung to her lips. "I'd heard rumor you were good with your hands."

Lin gaped at the comment, color rising slightly in her cheeks, but before she could think of an appropriate response she was shocked by the next words that came from Kya's mouth.

In fluent and flawless Ojibwa, Kya asked Korra several questions. The words rolled so smoothly from her tongue and sounded so beautiful that all Lin could do was stare. What broke her trance was the elated squeal emitted from the small girl at the sound of someone speaking her language. Then Korra herself burst forth into a rush of words.

"What's she saying?" Lin asked stepping forward eagerly.

Kya turned from Korra to Lin and back again, gesturing with her hand towards Lin. Korra nodded and then looked down at her hands that were fisted in her lap. Kya turned back towards Lin a sad look on her face.

"Later, for now, I have work to do." She pointed to a chair in the corner. "Sit, and I'll be with you as soon as I've examined her."

Lin started to protest, but the look in Kya's eyes had her retreating to the chair. She sat down and watched as Kya started examining Korra, the entire time both speaking Ojibwa.

Sometime later Lin was woken by the feeling of a cool cloth being pressed to her cheek. She startled, reaching out with her hand, and wrapping her fingers around a dainty wrist.

"Hey, you're okay Lin, it's just me." Kya cooed.

Lin immediately released her wrist as she pushed herself up in the chair. "Sorry, you startled me."

Kya only nodded in understanding as she resumed inspecting Lin's cheek. "These need stitches. You're going to have scars. Had I been there when it happened I could have reduced those chances, but it's too late now."

Lin nodded and gave a half smirk. "Good thing I never counted much on looks."

Kya gave a small shake of her head as she straightened and walked across the room. Lin looked over at the empty examination table. 

"Don't worry. She's upstairs in the guest room." Kya sat a stool down in front of Lin. "Sheriff Harvey carried her up after she fell asleep." Then she pulled a small table over beside her. She moved a few items around before she took her place on the stool top, her knee brushing along Lin's in the process.

"How did come by knowing Ojibwa?" Lin asked as she scooted forward to the edge of her seat.

Kya threaded the freshly sterilized needle. "My mother was from the Water Tribe. Same tribe as Korra. It’s been over a decade since I’ve been there." She turned to face Lin, and reached up to gently grasp Lin's chin. "Lean forward, and turn your head."

Lin did as she was instructed, now close enough to smell the hints of wildflowers that clung to Kya. "Did she tell you anything about what happened?"

"A bit, yes." Kya picked up a small blue vial. "This is going to sting, but will help numb the area, though it's still going to hurt like hell." She waited for Lin to nod before she dabbed the liquid onto the afflicted area.

"That wasn't bad." 

"Figures." Kya mumbled.

"What does?" Lin turned her head to study Kya.

"I'm always drawn to the cocky ones." Kya stated flatly, and before Lin could respond Kya reached up and pushed her chin the direction she needed to turn her head. With steady hands Kya pulled the skin together and readied the needle. "Here we go."

At the first push Lin felt a small sting and then an odd sensation as the thread was pulled through. The next one hurt just a tad more, but nothing really, simply annoying. The third and fourth had her gritting her teeth, and the fifth had her jumping. 

She jolted in her seat, her hand flying out to steady herself at the sudden and sharp pain. She sucked a breath in through her teeth, a loud hiss escaping in the process.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked gently.

Lin took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm good." She answered as she licked her lips quickly. "Can you tell me what she said, or tell me anything. Just talk to me, and keep my mind off this."

"I can do that." Kya whispered as she started to hum. After a few seconds, she started singing.

Lin closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Kya's voice. Quite possibly the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. She had no idea what the words were, no idea what Kya was singing about, she only knew she was being drawn in. She hadn't realized she'd moved until she felt a gentle hand on her other cheek.

"Lin?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she opened her eyes, a small smile on her face. She found herself impossibly close to those light blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Kya smiled softly. "Do you hear me complaining?" She laid her hand gently over Lin's, and Lin became aware that her hand rested on Kya's leg.

Lin's gaze dropped to Kya's lips and she angled her head as she leaned in. Their lips were so close, when suddenly a small cry came from the room upstairs. Both women jumped apart, and sprang for the stairs. 

Lin was the first one up the stairs, pulling her gun from her holster as she sprinted down the hall. She slammed into the door and a quick once over of the room had the gun going back to her holster. She rushed to the bed, where Korra lay curled in on herself sobbing loudly.

Lin, never one for motherly instinct, did the first thing that came to her mind. She scooped Korra up and settled her against her chest. "Shhh, I'm here. It's okay." She was rocking Korra gently as Kya came through the door. 

Kya sat down gently on the bed, rubbing at Korra's back as she spoke softly to the crying girl. "She says she had a nightmare, something about bad people with red flowers on their chest."

Lin nodded her head. "One of the bodies I found had a red flower pin on his chest. It looked like a red lotus." 

"I'll fetch some water. See if you can get her to calm down." Kya rose and hurried down the stairs. 

Lin gave a heavy sigh and did the only thing she could think of, she started telling Korra about her childhood. She knew Korra wouldn't understand what she was saying, but she hoped maybe the sound of her voice could ease the child. 

As she was talking she felt two small fingers trace gently over her freshly stitched cheek, and a small voice say, “ingaagiizomaa.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.” Lin said as she shook her head, but Korra only said it again before bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Lin’s neck. That's how Kya found them. Lin speaking quietly and Korra snuggled as close as possible. When Lin spied the woman in the doorway she gave a small wave. "I think she fell back asleep." She said as she tried to gently move. 

However, Korra only grunted and tightened her hold around her neck. Kya chuckled at the sight. "I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon Detective." Kya handed her a glass of water. "See if she'll drink."

Lin jostled Korra lightly, and held the glass to her lips, but to no avail, Korra wouldn't drink. Lin shook her head as she handed it back to Kya. “She said something after you left, and I don’t know what it means.”

Kya spoke softly to Korra, and listened to the girl’s mumbled response. “She’s sorry for cutting you. She thought you were there to hurt her.”

“How do I tell her it’s okay or that I forgive her?” Lin asked as she looked down at the girl in her arms.

Kya smiled as she sat the glass of water aside and perched herself on the edge of the bed. “Indoodaapinaa, means ‘I accept.’”

Lin tried a few times, saying it slowly as Kya nodded encouragingly. “in, dude, awe, pin, awe.”

“Yes, very good. Now say it faster, and say it to her.” Kya instructed.

Lin took a deep breath and spoke clearly. “Indoodaapinaa.”

Korra gave a nod of her head, before laying it in the crook of Lin’s shoulder. Kya chuckled at the sight. “She can rest now.”

“Tomorrow I’ll see about getting her some new clothes.” Lin tucked a strand of hair back behind Korra’s ear. “Can you tell me what she told you earlier?”

Kya gave a grim nod of her head and turned to sit with her back against the headboard beside Lin. “I can.”

 

The next morning Lin awoke to a heavy weight on her chest, slowly she cracked her eyes. Korra still with her tiny arms wrapped tight around her neck, her eyes closed tight as she breathed steadily. The next thing Lin noticed was that Korra was not the only one using her as a pillow. Her eyes fell on the figure tangled around her. One tan arm thrown across her stomach and laying protectively on Korra’s back. Kya’s head moved steadily with each gentle rise and fall of Lin’s chest. 

Lin let out a sigh of mild annoyance, just loud enough that Kya stirred in her sleep. The woman stretched, pressing herself a little closer into Lin’s side as she did so. She tilted her head up, a lazy smile on her lips. “Good morning Detective. Is that your pistol pressing into my side, or are you just happy to see me?” Her voice was raspy in the morning, a little deeper than the night before, and Lin could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

Kya, still smiling, sat up and stretched again. “I do apologize. That wasn’t how imagined sleeping with you the first time would go.”

“Are you always this forward?” Lin hissed as she tried to sit more comfortably and not disturb Korra.

Kya considered her eyes. “Only when I see something I want.” With that she stood and left.

After Korra was roused from sleep, she ate a hearty breakfast and was bathed. Her wounds redressed and herself dressed in clean clothes. It wasn’t long after and she was curled up asleep again, this time not clinging to Lin. Lin used this chance to make use of the tin tub Kya had. Soaking in the heated water and cleaning herself thoroughly. 

She spent the day talking with Sheriff Harvey, and pouring over maps. With the minimal number of clues they had there was really nothing more to go on. Nothing suggested the motives of the group, other than to just kill. Over the next few days Lin, Harvey, and a few volunteers would ride out and look around the camp again, never finding anything more. 

“Sheriff I hate to say it, but I’m of no use to you anymore.” Lin spoke one night as she leaned against the wall in his office. 

Harvey held his head in his hands, and growled in frustration. “I know. I wish there was more to go on.”

Lin nodded in understanding as she pushed her way off the wall and crossed to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she gave a comforting squeeze. “I know Sheriff, but sometimes, we can’t solve them all.”

“Thank you.” Harvey placed his hand over Lin’s as he raised his head and offered a weak smile. “When will you head back to Zaofu?”

Lin shrugged as she eased her hip against the desk beside her, folding her arms across her chest as she did so. “I’m not sure. I’ll stay a few more days at least. I’m reluctant to leave Korra, the kid has kind of grown on me.”

“I’ve noticed, and you’re good with her.” Harvey smiled as he stood up and motioned towards the door. Together they made their way to the door and stepped out into the evening air. 

“Is there a family that would take her in?” Lin asked as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her denim pants. 

Harvey gave a heavy sigh. “Sadly, no.” He pulled a cigar from his pocket and tapped it against his hand. “If she were white, I’d have family’s climbing over each other to take her in, but the truth of the matter is, no one wants to raise an injun.” He spat the last word as if just saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“I see.” Lin kicked at a rock, sending it scattering across the ground. “You have a good evening Sheriff.”

Harvey pulled the unlit cigar from between his lips. “You too Detective.”

Lin gave a final nod and walked the short distance to Kya’s office, where she had been spending all her free time, and sleeping. She told herself it was because it was convenient since Korra would wake screaming from nightmares, and only the presence of Lin seemed to calm her back down. The fact that she got to spend so much time with the beautiful doctor was just a bonus. She stepped through the door and entered Kya’s office. Immediately she heard footsteps running down the stairs, followed by a gleeful and accented, “Lin.”

She smiled as Korra wrapped her tiny arms around Lin’s leg. “Someone is feeling and looking much better.”

Kya came through the door that connected her private quarters to her office. “She’s been running around here all day, and has not stopped asking when you’d be back.” Kya wiped her hands on the apron she wore, and gave Lin a once over. “I know that look.”

Lin raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. “What look?”

“The look that says you’re leaving.” Kya gave tiny forced smile. “I’ve seen it enough to recognize it on your face now.” She let the tail of her apron drop and walked closer to Lin and Korra. “When do you leave?”

“Day after tomorrow.” She admitted, finally making her mind up. The words set like stones in her stomach. “I’m not needed here any longer.”

Kya gave one hard nod of her head before she turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen. “I have an old suitcase you can have to pack Korra’s belongings in.” She called through the doorway.

“Woah! Wait.” Lin scooped Korra up in her arms, settled her on her hip and stormed into the kitchen. “What did you just say?”

Hands on hips Kya turned to face her. “I said, I have an old suitcase you can borrow to pack Korra’s belongings in.” 

“No. No. She’s staying here. She can’t go with me.” Lin protested, wild eyed as she looked first at the child on her hip and again at the woman in front of her. “I can’t take care of her.”

“First and foremost, that girl trusts no one more than you. She won’t make it with anyone else, because no one else is going to look out for her the way you do.” Kya took a breath and lowered her voice. “Secondly, she owes you. The Water Tribe are firm believers in repaying debts, and nothing is more important to pay back than a life debt. You saved her from starvation, from dying. She owes you her life.”

“That’s stupid. She owes me nothing.” Lin sat Korra down on the ground and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

Kya pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Lin, you don’t understand. Our belief is that if we die, owing a life debt, we aren’t granted peace. Her soul will wander this Earth for eternity. She’ll never know peace, and never have a chance at rebirth.”

“You people and your damned customs!” Lin threw her hands in the air and stalked to the nearest counter. “What does she have to do?” She mumbled under her breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that.” Kya asked, trying to hide the small smile on her face.

Lin turned to face her. “What does she have to do pay this debt off?”

“Save your life.” Kya said it so simply, as if there was nothing wrong with a very small eight-year-old child being expected to save the life of a cranky twenty-five-year-old woman. 

When the day came Korra had a suitcase all her own, packed with newly bought clothes. She clutched Lin’s hand as they bordered the train, waving goodbye to both Sheriff Harvey and Doctor Kya. Her life amongst the Beifong family was far from what would have been a normal life had she gone anywhere else. As luck would have it she quickly made friends with Lin’s nieces and nephews, the children of Lin’s younger sister Suyin. 

Korra got along with all the children of Zaofu. She did well in the school she was enrolled in, learning to speak English, and teaching her closet friends, Suyin’s daughters, Opal and Kuvira phrases in Ojibwa. She also received the same treatment as the Beifong children. She and the others spent hours learning to shoot. They worked with pistols, rifles, and shotguns. While she wasn’t the best with a gun, she was the best with the knife, and the hatchet.

As she grew up Korra took on odd jobs here and there around Zaofu to earn money. Even though the Beifongs would have given her anything her heart desired, she felt compelled to work for her money. Years of working in the fields, handling a plow, and bucking hay left Korra fit and strong. She could easily take most of the men in arm wrestling contests, no one could best her in a knife throwing contest, and very few could match her speed with a pistol. But for all her talents with weapons, Korra was known best for her work with horses. 

From the time Lin had first put her on a pony Korra felt a bond with horses. It was something that when she tried to explain the feeling to someone she was often left at a loss for words. For eleven years she worked with the horses in Zaofu, breaking wild Mustangs in a fraction of the time it’d take others.


	2. A Little Kya and Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had many of you express an interest in Kya and Lin, and how things were between them in the years since they parted. I wrote a little drabble to fill a little in. This is about six months after Lin and Korra left for Zafou. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, I look forward to your feedback.
> 
> Looking for a Beta for this fic. Let me know if you'd be interested, please and thank you!

Lin clutched at her side, blood seeping out, staining her hand more. She slumped further in the saddle. With each step, her horse took closer to town, Lin had to grit her teeth against the lancing pain. It was the tail end of the summer season, hotter than hell, and Lin shivered against a chill that began to seep into her bones. 

She'd been on a case. Receiving a telegram about a couple outlaws that had caused trouble in Cantrell, killing a man in the process. Lin had ridden out in search of them. They were easy to track, two cocky young men thinking they were invincible and being too stupid to know different, they didn’t try very hard to hide. She'd found them holed up in cave deep in the hills that sprouted up between Cantrell and Sweetwater. 

The two had refused to come out without a fight, and a shootout commenced. The two men's bodies swayed from their place tied on the back of Lin’s horse. She hadn't set out to kill them, she never did, but when they wouldn't surrender, she chose to injure. As she had approached the first man that lay bleeding from a gunshot wound to his knee, the other man got a lucky shot off. Lin had felt the bullet tear through her side, and she turned and fired quickly in the direction of the man. As he fell to the ground, dead, the injured man dove for his pistol. Lin shot him just as his fingers had closed around the handle. 

After securing the bodies to her horse she'd mounted up and pointed the bay gelding towards Sweetwater. That had been two days ago. Lin knew she needed medical attention, and Sweetwater was closer than backtracking to Cantrell, but as the sun had started to sink on the second day, Lin wondered if she'd made a mistake. 

Lin patted her horse on the neck and urged it on. With thick, clumsy fingers she reached for her canteen and raised it to her cracked lips. She barely got a sip before it slipped from her hands and clanged to the ground. Knowing she didn't have the strength to mount once she got down, Lin rode on, leaving the canteen to trickle water into the parched earth. 

She swayed in the saddle, her vision growing dark. Her mind wandered to Korra, thinking of how the little girl had grown so much in a few short months brought happiness to Lin. Korra’s face faded from her mind’s eye and was replaced by another face. A beautiful, smiling woman with dark skin, light blue eyes, and brown hair. Kya always had a way of finding her way to the forefront of Lin’s thoughts. When Kya appeared, Lin’s mind always replayed their final moments together. 

The soft touch of Kya’s fingers on Lin's cheek. Her thumb brushing across Lin's lips, pulling her close. The taste of Kya’s lips as they met Lin’s. The steady hammering of both women's hearts as Lin had placed her hands on Kya’s hips, and the sound of the sweet moan that had escaped her lips when Lin’s hands pressed against the small of her back. 

Lin thought of Kya. As the world around her grew dimmer, and silent, she thought of Kya, and regretted the way she'd left. Lin fell forward against her horse’s neck, her eyes fluttered closed. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she vaguely registered the sound of hoofbeats in the distance. 

 

Lin groaned as she opened her eyes. Her throat feeling liked she'd swallowed sandpaper, and the light from the nearby window made her head spin. The discomfort brought her relief, it meant she wasn't dead. At least not yet. 

Carefully she pulled the blanket covering her to the side. She wasn't bothered by the large bandage that wrapped around her torso, nor was she worried about the fact that she was naked. The first thing that popped into Lin's head upon realizing her clothes where gone, “Where the fuck is my gun?”

"Figures you'd be more worried about that than yourself." 

At the sound of the voice Lin jerked the blanket back over herself. Her eyes jerked to the door, and she sighed when she saw Kya standing there. "Didn't realize I'd said that aloud."

Kya sauntered into the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed that Lin occupied. "You can ease your grip on the sheet Lin. Not like I haven't seen it before." Kya shook her head at the confused look on Lin's face. "I was the one that cleaned you and dressed your wound."

Lin's face colored in embarrassment. "Right, of course." She eased her death grip on the sheet, and cleared her throat. "So, when can I ride out?"

"Seriously?" Kya glared at her. "You show up on death's door after six months and your first question is how soon can you leave!" She pushed herself to her feet and balled her hands into fists. "Glad to see I left such a lasting impression on you." She cast one last look at Lin and stormed out, slamming the door on her way.

Lin dropped her head in shame. "Way to go Beifong." 

 

Eventually Lin had drifted back to sleep, and some hours later she awoke to the feel of a cloth being pressed to her brow. Her eye lids felt very heavy as she opened them to see Kya leaning over her, a concerned look etched on her face. "You're gorgeous." 

Kya smirked as she drew the damp cloth across Lin's brow again. "You're feverish."

"But not blind." Lin giggled as she reached out and grabbed Kya's wrist. She let her hand slid down the dark skin. Taking hold of Kya's fingers, she raised both their hands and placed a small kiss on the back of Kya's hand. "I've missed you Kya."

Kya fought the blush that wanted to appear on her face. She knew it was the fever making Lin's tongue loose, but she hoped the words were more than just the fever talking. She placed the cloth aside and cupped Lin's cheek. "I missed you too Lin." She leaned forward and just barely brushed her lips over Lin's. With a heavy sigh Kya stood, pulling her hand from Lin's. "You need sleep, I'll check on you in the morning." For the second time that day Kya stormed from the room.

 

Lin's fever raged. She spent her time tossing and turning in discomfort. She only knew the time of day based on the meals Kya brought to her. On the evening of her third day with the fever she was awaken by a gentle swaying motion. She opened her eyes and saw a large man with a bushy mustache carrying her. "Sherriff Harvey?"

Sherriff Harvey smiled down at her. "Yes Detective." Gently he eased her down on a nearby table, making sure the sheet she was wrapped in kept her covered. "Just helping Doc here move you."

Kya appeared at Lin's side. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair from the woman's face. "Lin, you're very sick. I'm afraid your wound has become infected. I need to drain it." She laced her fingers with Lin's and gave a squeeze. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for the pain."

"Good thing I have a high tolerance then." Lin quipped and offered a smile.

Kya drew a deep breath and looked toward Harvey. "Sherriff, thank you for your help."

"Course Doc. I'll be outside if you need me. I already told Lena I'd be home late." Harvey nodded to both Kya and Lin and strode from the room.

Once he was on the other side of the closed door Kya pulled the sheet from Lin's body, and removed the bandage. As a doctor, she tried to look at Lin's body in a nonsexual way, noting the various scars, and the coloring of the skin around the wound, but as a woman very attracted to Lin, Kya couldn't help some of the lustful things that popped into her head.

Her eyes traced over the hard lines of Lin's muscles. The definition in her stomach, hips, and legs. The thin trail of black hair that ran from below Lin's bellybutton to mingle with the small patch of hair between her legs. 

"See something you like Doc?" Lin asked in a voice far too cocky for someone in her current position. 

Kya couldn't hide the blush that crept up her neck. "This looks worse than I feared Lin." Kya diverted, poking a little too roughly at Lin's wound causing the woman to hiss. Kya took a scalpel and a piece of leather from her tray of tools. She handed the leather to Lin. "You may want to bite down on it."

Lin placed the leather between her teeth, she ground them into the leather as Kya cut into the wound. She grunted and bit into the leather more, and at the feeling of Kya's finger sliding into the wound, Lin passed out.

When Kya cut the wound open she hissed at the puss that ran out. She swore as she pushed at the puckered, angry flesh, forcing more of the infection to spill out. Carefully she cut away some pieces of the skin around the area. With her finger in the wound she felt something odd brush at her fingertip. She reached for a long, thin pair of tweezers. She forced the wound to spread open more as she eased the tweezers in. Kya smiled in triumph as she pulled a small piece of fabric, part of Lin's shirt, from the wound.

She berated herself for missing it the first time, and counted her lucky stars that the bullet hadn’t traveled any deeper when it tore through Lin's side. She placed the piece of fabric and tweezers in a nearby metal bowl and reached for the bottle of alcohol. She used a generous amount to irrigate the wound before smearing a healing salve over it. 

With a fresh bandage wrapped around Lin's torso, Kya went to ask Sherriff Harvey to help her again. "She'll be okay. Had a piece of her shirt in the wound, that's what caused the infection." She explained as she guided Harvey back to where a sleeping Lin lay. "Thank you again for helping Sherriff, I really appreciate it."

Harvey hoisted Lin into his arms and turned for the stairs. "No trouble at all Kya. You know that." Harvey was able to transverse the stairs easily enough, and carefully laid Lin upon the bed. He took a step back and watched Kya as she adjusted the pillows beneath Lin's head. "Does she know?"

Kya didn't even look at him as she tucked the blanket in around Lin. "Know what?"

"That you fancy her?" Harvey asked casually as he leaned against the doorway.

Kya snapped to attention, and gave Harvey an appraising look. "No." She wrung her hands together nervously. "Maybe, I don't know." She let out an annoyed huff and made her way out of the room, Harvey close behind.

"Have you told her?" Harvey asked as he followed Kya back downstairs.

Kya snorted as she entered the kitchen area and busied herself putting the kettle on for tea. She turned back around and found Harvey sitting at the table expectantly, still waiting for an answer. She sat down in the chair across from him. "No, I haven't told her, but we did share a kiss before she left last time."

Harvey nodded knowingly as the pieces started to fall into place. "And she never sent word by mail or line and the first time you'd seen her since was when I carried her in here clinging to life."

"Yeah." Kya placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "Also, you seem very unbothered about this. Women having feelings for other women."

Harvey shrugged, and rose to retrieve the teacups as the kettle whistled. "My brother fell in love with a man. They live over in Republic City." He placed the teacups down on the table and resumed his seat as Kya filled the cups with hot water. "My oldest daughter lives in Ba Sing Se with a female college roommate. Found out a few months ago that they're more than just roommates." He dipped the tea bag in the steaming cup. "We love who we love Kya. That's that."

"Well said Sherriff." She raised her cup to him and took a testing sip of her tea.

They talked long into the night, and when Harvey finally excused himself to return home, Kya slipped upstairs into Lin's room, and kept watch over her from the chair nearby.

Kya woke to the sound of a steady stream of curses filtering through her sleepy haze. She opened her eyes to see Lin bending to pick up the sheet that had fallen around her feet. "Good morning." Kya said, chortling as Lin jumped slightly and clutched the sheet to her chest. "Going somewhere?"

Lin shuffled unsteadily back to her bed. "Returning actually, I needed to use the washroom." She sat down and eased her way back against the headboard. "Would have been a lot easier with clothes."

"Who said you needed those?" Kya smirked as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, she placed the back of her hand on Lin's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better." Lin enthused. "I feel stronger, and I'm hungry." To emphasize her words, her stomach growled.

"I'll bring something up shortly." Kya rose and took a couple steps towards the door. "You know it's going to be a little while before you're well enough to return home, right?"

Lin nodded in understanding. "I know, and that's okay. I just need to send word to my mother."

"That can be arranged." 

Kya returned not long after, a tray burdened with food and coffee in her hands and Lin's saddle bag over her shoulder. "Thought I'd bring you some clothes since you seem to enjoy wearing the offending garments." She gave Lin a cheeky wink as she placed the tray on Lin's lap. While Lin dug into the food with gusto Kya threw the bag over the back of the chair and began digging for a set of clothes. 

"These may actually be dirtier than ones you had on when Sherriff Harvey carried you in here." Kya frowned at the garments and tossed them onto the floor. She pulled another shirt from the saddle bag. As she shook it to unfold it a stack of letters tied together with string fell out. Kya knelt to pick them up, and paused when she her name scrawled across the envelope on top.

"Kya?" Lin asked in a worried tone as she moved the tray aside.

"You wrote me?" Kya asked picking the bundle up. She watched Lin nod her head in answer. "Why didn't you send them?"

"I don't know." Lin whispered.

Kya chewed anxiously on her lip, and set the letters on the small table beside the bed. "I need to wash these." Kya scooped up the dirty clothes from the floor and walked out the door, leaving Lin calling after her.

It was late afternoon before Kya returned, freshly cleaned clothes in her hands. As she entered Lin's room she saw the woman sitting up in bed, the bundle of letters on her lap. Kya walked to the dresser and sat the clothes down, then turned on her heel to leave.

"Kya, please stay?" Lin asked quietly, her voice holding a tinge of desperation. She watched as Kya slowly turned, and Lin reached out and patted the space next to her. "I was afraid, that's why I didn't send them." Lin confessed, feeling a weight leave her chest. "I regretted the way I left, kissing you and then leaving without a word." She placed the letters on Kya's lap. "I've thought of you ever since I left, and I wrote you once, sometimes twice or more, a week." Lin ran her hands through her hair and took a centering breath. "I thought of you, while I rode here. You were on my mind when I thought I was dying."

Kya blinked back the tears that wanted to spill down her cheeks. She clutched the letters to her chest and rose. She heard Lin's faint, "I'm sorry," as she left.

Kya locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. She only ventured out to ask her neighbor, a kindly old woman, to check in on Lin, claiming she didn't feel well and needed some time to rest. She made herself comfortable in bed and opened the bundle of letters. She opened the one on top, seeing it was dated just a week after Lin had left.

 

_Kya,_

_Korra is settling in just fine with my sister's children. She's made fast friends with my two nieces, and has taken it upon herself to teach them Ojibwa while they help her learn English. She is my little shadow. She's been following me around, and at night she won't stay in her room. I always wake to her crawling in my bed, she's battling night terrors._

_  
I bought her a pony the other day and started teaching her to ride. She's a natural, and at times disappears for hours with her pony. Don't worry, she doesn't actually disappear, but she certainly thinks none of us know she sneaks off to ride in the big pasture._

_Kya, I'm sorry for how I left. I should have said something, asked you to come with me, something. Instead I panicked and left you standing there. ___

____

_Lin_

____

_P.S. I still feel your lips. ___

____

__

____

__Kya read long into the night. When the sun set taking her light with it she lit a few candles and returned to reading. She read every letter, twice. Almost all of them told her how Korra had grown in the six months since she'd last seen her, and most ended with Lin apologizing. She held one letter in her hand, rereading the single sentence it contained, over and over again._ _

____

__I miss you._ _

____

__Kya folded the letters neatly, and carefully bound them back with the string. She placed them in the trunk at the foot of her bed. After closing the lid, she crept quietly across the hallway. She heard the soft call of a lark as she eased the door to Lin's room open. She padded softly to the edge of the bed, and stripped out of her clothes. She eased the covers back and slipped beneath them. She lay there, not moving, watching as the bedroom slowly filled with light from the rising sun._ _

____

__"Do you make it a habit to climb naked into your patient's bed?"_ _

____

__Kya startled at Lin's rough morning voice, and goosebumps spread across her skin at the hand that found its way to her stomach. "No, not all my patients." She rolled to her side, facing Lin. "Just the ones I care about."_ _

____

__Lin smiled lazily, and eased her arm around Kya to hold her close. Her fingertips traced lazily up and down Kya's spine. She stared deeply into Kya's eyes, "Kya I'm sor..."_ _

____

__Kya pressed her fingers to Lin's lips, "shh. It's okay. I forgive you." She skimmed her fingers across Lin's cheek, tracing the two pink scars. "I was scared too. I could have written you, or sent a line, but I was too proud and stubborn." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "and hurt."_ _

____

__Lin saw that hurt on Kya's eyes, and she hated herself for causing it. "I'm sor..."_ _

____

__"No, no more 'sorry' Lin." Kya cut her off and eased forward, her nose tickling slightly against Lin's. "I'm done with 'I'm sorry.' I'm finished with regrets, and not having what I want." She closed the distance between them. Her mouth fitting perfectly to Lin's._ _

____

__It started as a soft, sweet kiss. The kind of kiss two lovers would use to get reacquainted before it built. And built it did. Lin tasted the hunger on Kya's tongue and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. She felt Kya's breasts brush against her own, felt their stomachs touch, and their legs twine together. She slipped her hand behind Kya's head, as her knee slid between Kya's legs._ _

____

__Kya gasped at the contact against her center, opening her mouth she invited Lin's tongue in. She groaned into the kiss, Lin's knee pressing against her growing wetness. She kissed Lin harder, pressing the woman down into the mattress as she rolled to hover over Lin. She kissed Lin's cheek, letting her lips linger on both scars, before kissing her way down to Lin's neck._ _

____

__She nipped and sucked her way down to Lin's chest. Her tongue painting a line in its wake. She covered Lin's chest and breasts with kisses, and closed her lips around a stiffening nipple. She sucked and trailed a hand down Lin's side, brushing over the bandage. She trailed her fingers over the lines of Lin's stomach, and grazed her teeth across the nipple in her mouth._ _

____

__She heard Lin moan, and hiss out a pleading, "please." Kya moved her mouth across Lin's chest, sucking at the opposite breast. Her wandering hand explored lower, brushing across a quivering hip, and tracing the thin line of hair down towards her goal. She combed her fingers through the patch of curly hair until she felt her fingers reach a slick, wet heat. She pressed one digit hard against Lin's clit, and felt the woman jerk her hips up._ _

____

__She brought her lips back to Lin's in a rough kiss, biting gently at her bottom lip as she began to move her finger in a circular motion against Lin's clit. She swallowed the moan that escaped Lin's lips, and she shuddered at the knee that rose to press against her center. She pressed her hips down, feeling Lin's thigh rub against her. She increased the speed of her fingers, and rocked her hips against Lin's leg._ _

____

__Lin slid her hand between her leg and Kya, two fingers easing into Kya's entrance. She groaned at the tight warmth that surrounded them. She curled her fingers in a come-hither motion as Kya rocked into her hand again. She watched as Kya sat up more, her hips pressing harder against her fingers. Lin gazed upon the glorious view before her._ _

____

__Kya's head was thrown back, her eyes closed tight as she thrust her hips against Lin's fingers. Her breasts bounced at the movement, the sight captivating Lin. Kya felt her orgasm growing, finding it more difficult to keep it back. She slid her finger down to Lin's center, and pushed it in. She gave a testing pump of her hand before adding another finger. She pumped her fingers quickly, driving Lin towards the edge of her own orgasm._ _

____

__Kya reached hers first, crying out to the heavens as she clenched around Lin's fingers. The sight and sound of Kya coming undone ultimately drove Lin over the edge. She moaned, and shook, her back arching off the bed, she chocked out one word in that moment. Kya._ _

____

__Kya collapsed next to Lin, sweat glistened off both their bodies, as they both fought to catch their breath. Kya moved, placing her head on Lin's chest she listened to the steady hammer of Lin's heartbeat returning to normal. She smiled lazily at the growing light that began to fill the room. She tilted her chin up to look at Lin. "Are you okay?"_ _

____

__Lin hummed and nodded, the corners of her lips pulled up in a satisfying smile. "You?"_ _

____

__Kya chuckled and scooted up to rest her head on the pillow beside Lin's. "More than okay."_ _

____

__Lin rolled over, threw her arm around Kya's waist, and pulled her close. "Come here." She nuzzled at Kya's neck when she scooted closer, earning a throaty laugh from Kya. They dozed lightly as the morning progressed, exchanging light kisses in the growing light of day._ _

____

__Kya was the first to break the comforting silence. "I should go prepare breakfast." She started to rise from the bed, but Lin's embrace stopped her._ _

____

__"No, now that you're here, I don't want you to leave." Lin pressed her lips to Kya's neck, and nibbled lightly. "I haven't had enough of you yet."_ _

____

__"Lin," Kya protested, "you need to eat."_ _

____

__Lin kissed and licked her way down Kya's neck, over her chest, and stomach, coming to rest between Kya's legs. "Don’t worry, I plan to." Lin bent her head forward, her tongue darting out, causing Kya to wither with each flick._ _

____

__They spent the day in bed exploring each other's body. Moans filled the room, mingling with the incessant slap of skin striking skin. Time after time they drove the other over the edge in bliss. The smell of their sex filled the room and it was early afternoon on the next day before they left it. Both in search of food to still their ravenous appetite._ _

____

__Each day they spent together was one more day Lin had to heal. As the days passed she grew steadier on her feet, putting on some of the weight she'd lost while in the field. Each day they grew closer. They spent some their time swapping stories about their childhood and teenage years as they cuddled. Or stealing kisses while Kya cooked, or Lin read. They were happy, and together._ _

____

__Sadly, like most good things, they eventually come to an end. This end came in the form of an urgent telegram addressed to Lin, telling her she needed to return home, immediately. Her mother had grown very ill, and grew weaker each passing day. The couple stood clinging to each other in Kya's kitchen, Lin's saddlebags packed by the door. History repeating itself._ _

____

__Lin squeezed Kya tightly, pressed a kiss to her hair, and whispered, "come with me?"_ _

____

__Kya pulled back to look at her. "What?"_ _

____

__"I mean it, come with me?" Lin gazed hopefully at her. "We could use another doctor in Zafou. You could help with Korra, she'd love you being there."_ _

____

__Kya shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. "Lin, I can't leave these people behind. I'm all they have. Cantrell doesn't even have a doctor. Zafou would be the closest, and by the time word got to me, and I made it here," she shook her head again as a sob broke out, "it'd be too late."_ _

____

__Lin nodded, she had known it was a longshot, but she had hoped. "I can't stay, I'm sorry for that." She pressed a quick kiss to Kya's tear streaked cheek. "I have to go." She walked to the door, picking her saddlebag up, she paused with her hand on the door knob. "I'll write you, I'll visit when I can."_ _

____

__Kya hugged her from behind, careful not to squeeze her too hard, wary of her not fully healed wound. "This isn't good-bye. Do you hear me Lin? This isn't good-bye." She let Lin turn in her arms, and their lips met in a fierce kiss._ _

____

__Lin was the first to pull away, stroking Kya's cheek one last time. "I'll see ya later Doc." She smiled and left. Leaving, again, as Kya broke down into tears in the kitchen floor, again._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided if I want to continue sprinkling a little Kylin throughout here. Looking for input from you guys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story chapters will just be titled Chapter #, while the backstory of Kya and Lin will actually have title names. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I have another Kyalin drabble ready to go, and am currently typing away at Chapter 4.

Korra edged her way towards the Roan stallion. His nostrils flared and he pawed at the dirt. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly, painstakingly so, drew closer. The high noon sun beat down upon her back, causing sweat to bead on her skin. Onlookers wiped their foreheads with kerchiefs, and a young boy collected bets on how long it’d take Korra to break the stallion.

“Meanest damn horse we’ve had in here.” A tall brunette with a beauty mark under her right eye said.

“Korra’s broken every horse she’s faced. Just give her a chance Kuvira.” The shorter woman next to her said.

Kuvira looked down at her sister. “Opal, I was only making an observation. I have complete faith in Korra.”

The two women shared a look before they turned their attention back to the scene before them. Korra continued forward at a snail’s pace, arms outstretched, palms out. She blinked sweat from her eyes, and completely blocked out everything other than the horse in front of her.

The big stallion snorted and bobbed his head. He pranced in place and switched his tail. The roan laid his ears back, a clear sign that he was upset. Suddenly he leaped forward, hoping to scare the approaching woman away. The people nearby gasped and mumbled as Korra stood her ground, not even flinching. “Easy boy.” Her tone was soothing as she worked her way forward.

She was an arm’s length away from the stallion when a shout came from the crowd. “Ride’em Korra, ride’em!”

The roan let out a whinny and reared back on his hind legs, pawing furiously with his front hooves. Korra jumped to the side, narrowly missing his hooves that struck out towards her. When the horse came back down Korra threw her arms around his neck. As the horse lunged forward Korra pushed off with her legs and swung herself up onto his back. Hands fisted into his mane, and legs clamped tight around him she let the horse buck and jump. 

The crowd whooped and cheered as Korra rolled with each direction change. The stallion twisted and turned, trying everything in his power to unseat the woman on his back. Foam bubbled from his nostrils as he snorted and kicked one final time before coming to a standstill. On shaky knees the horse stood in the middle of the pin, head down, and ears flat. The crowd fell into silence as they waited.

Korra took a deep breath and tapped the horse’s sides with her feet. The horse clopped forward into an easy walk. Round and round the pin she rode the horse, every now and again she’d reach down and rub or pat his neck. Finally, after the umpteenth circle Korra dismounted the horse and walked around in front of him. She reached up and stroked along his jaw, and scratched at his neck. Whispering to him in Ojibwa. “May your spirit be free.”

Korra took the bridle offered to her by an older man. Gently she slipped it over the stallion’s nose and ears then handed the lead rope to the man. “Good to go Mr. Somners. Let me know if he acts up.” Korra gave the horse one final pat, pocketed the money the man gave her, and climbed the corral fence.

Korra hopped down and landed lightly in front of Kuvira and Opal. “So, how’d I do?” She grinned as she held her hand out, palm flat.

Kuvira rolled her eyes as she placed some crisp bills her and Opal had won from betting in Korra’s hand. “Like you don’t know.”

“I still don’t know how you knew he’d rear.” Opal added as they began to make their way into the center of town.

Korra shoved the money deep in her pocket and reached for the canteen Opal carried. “Thanks.” She said as she took a long drink. She drug the back of her hand across her mouth and replaced the lid. “He had an ornery look about him. Lots of fight, I almost hated having to break him, but I need the money.”

“I still don’t see why you insist on doing this, just ask mom or Lin for the money.” Kuvira said pointedly for the thousandth time.

Korra shook her head. “I’ve told you before, hard”

“work and high morals lead to a strong character.” Opal and Kuvira finished for her in a mocking tone. All three girls fell into a fit of giggles.

“I just don’t want people thinking your family took pity on me.” Korra shrugged and stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

Opal placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Korra, they’re your family too. We’re your family.”

“I know, and I didn’t mean for it to sound like you weren’t. It’s just that,”

“You don’t want people thinking you had things handed to you on a platter.” Kuvira added in a knowing tone.

Korra looked up and met her eyes. “Exactly. What I have I’ve gotten myself, and I’m proud of it.”

“As you should be.” Kuvira smiled down at her. After that the conversation turned to the prospect of the Ice Cream Social that was to be held at the end of the month. Opal chatted excitedly about hoping Clint Murdock would ask her, while Kuvira and Korra made gaging noises. 

As they rounded the corner of Martha’s Mercantile they were met with a crowd of people. They were all jostling for a chance to look at something tacked on the storefront wall. “S-s-someone could r-r-read it aloud.” A boy that stood taller than most said. Everyone stopped jostling their neighbor and turned to look at him.

“Why don’t you read it for us then Tahno?” Another boy cried. “Or are you too st-st-st-stupid?”

Tahno’s face reddened, his fists clutched at his sides. He dropped his head and drew in on himself.

Korra’s temper flared. “Why don’t you shut up McCafferty? Or should I make you eat shit again?” She took a step in the boy’s direction, and he had the smarts to walk away. Korra looked up and found Tahno, she gave a small smile as she crossed to the paper hanging on the wall. She tore the paper from the wall and turned to face the crowd.

“Pony Express. Zaofu to Sweetwater in ten days or less. Zaofu to Cantrell five days or less. Wanted; young, wiry, expert riders, willing to risk death daily. Orphans preferred. Wages; $25 per week. Apply at the Zaofu stable.” As soon as she finished reading the crowd started buzzing in conversation. Korra reread the letter twice more before she became aware of the figure standing by her. “Sorry Tahno, didn’t see you there.”

Tahno held his hat in his hands as he shuffled nervously from foot to foot. “I-I-I-I wanted to tell y-y-you you th-th-thanks.” He smiled shyly down at Korra.

She returned his smile with a thousand-watt grin of her own. “You don’t need to thank me Tahno. McCafferty’s an asshole and needs to be put in his place more often.” She reached up and gently punched him on the arm. “I got your back.”

Opal and Kuvira stepped up beside them. “I don’t understand.” Opal peered at the flyer in Korra’s hands. “Why not just send the mail by train like they used to? It’s faster.”

“They’ve been having problems with some gang, The Red Lotus, robbing the train between Ba Sing Se and here. Can’t get anything to the towns down the line.” Kuvira answered. “Railroad is refusing to run until it’s taken care of. Government says it’s going to be months before the Army can get here.”

“Been hiding in the wardrobe in the conference room again?” Korra smiled smugly at her.

Kuvira reddened a little. “It’s the only way I ever find anything out. Besides Lin and Suyin offered their services but the government refused them, said it wasn’t a woman’s place.”

Korra nodded, half listening as she read the flyer again. She could ride, that was obvious. Lin made sure she knew how to live off the land, and she could track. She could shoot and fight. By all accounts she was an orphan, and that was easy pay for delivering letters.

“Uh oh, no! Korra, I know that look!” Opal wagged her finger in Korra’s face.

“What look? I don’t have a look.” Korra protested as she folded the flyer and stuffed it in her pocket.

“That’s the same look you got on your face just before you jumped off the County Line Bridge because Missy Hollstan said you were too chicken.” Opal stood hands on hips as she stared Korra down. “That look says you’re about to march to the stables and apply.”

“Okay, so maybe I do have a look.” Korra smiled sheepishly. “It doesn’t hurt to apply, and you know I can do it.”

“M-m-m-mind if I-I-I go with y-y-y-you to the st-st-st-st,” Tahno’s face started to redden again.

“Tahno, would you like to walk us to the stable?” Korra smiled at her friend when she saw the frustration leave his body. When he nodded his head she reached up and gave his bicep a squeeze. “Come on, you can apply with me.”

The group made their way to the Zaofu stable, just a quick walk from the mercantile. There was a line of four young men waiting to speak with a gentleman in a black bowler hat and suit. Tahno and Korra fell into line while Kuvira and Opal stood off to the side. 

The line moved quickly, each young man in front of Korra walking away with a frown. Then it was her turn. “Afternoon sir.”

The man smiled politely. “Afternoon there missy. What can I do for you? Are you looking to get a job for a friend, or perhaps a beau?”

Korra shook her head. “No sir, I’m here to apply myself. I’m the best rider in town, broken every horse in that stable. I’m a crack shot, and I,” The man’s laughter cut her off.

“You’re telling me; you want to apply?” He guffawed and grinned at her. “Little girl your place is in the kitchen, not on a horse. I’m not hiring females.”

“Excuse you? Your sign doesn’t say anything about needing to be male!” Korra pulled the flyer from her pocket and shoved it in his face. 

“Women have no business riding for the Pony Express. You’re too weak and you have monthly afflictions.” The man looked past her to Tahno. “Now young man, if you’ll step over here.”

“I am not finished talking to you!” Korra fumed. “You won’t hire me because I’m a woman?”

“Well I guess savages aren’t as stupid as they all say.” The man sneered and turned his attention back to Tahno. 

Korra’s hands tightened into fists. “You no good son of a,”

Tahno stepped in front of her, in one stride his long legs had carried him between Korra and the man. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists in anger. “You’re making a huge mistake mister. Korra is the best rider in town. I’ve seen her hit dead center on the Ace of spades at 50 paces.” 

“Should have figured you as an injun lover.” The man shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to say more. 

Tahno reared back and struck out with all his might. His knuckles made a nasty sound as they met the man’s jaw. The man staggered backward clutching his face as Tahno clutched his hand to his chest. 

“Tahno!” Korra cried as she grabbed his hand to inspect it. “You fool! What were you thinking?” She pulled the handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around his cracked and bleeding knuckles. 

“I was being chivalrous.” He fumed, the pain in his hand only adding to his anger.

Kuvira and Opal rushed over. “Come on. We need to go.” Opal pulled on Korra’s arm as Kuvira pushed both her and Tahno forward.

“But he needs his ass kicked!” Korra yelled over her shoulder.

“Yes he does, but from the look of the way his fingers keep inching towards that pistol handle he ain’t gonna fight fair.” Kuvira hissed in her ear and shoved her again.

They bustled and stomped their way to the Beifong’s house. Korra muttering to herself, Tahno nursing his split knuckles, and Kuvira and Opal whispering to one another. Suddenly Korra stopped and whirled around. “Tahno! You didn’t stutter.”

Tahno pulled up short, almost running Korra over from her sudden stop. “Wh-what are y-y-y-you talking about?” 

“When you were yelling at that man, you didn’t stutter.” Korra smiled at him excitedly.

Opal grinned and laid a hand on Tahno’s arm. “She’s right. You didn’t stutter at all when telling him how wrong he was.”

Tahno thought for a moment, replaying the episode in his mind. Finally, he lit up with excitement. “Y-y-y-you’re right!” 

“Not to interrupt this happy moment, but Korra, you know what you have to do don’t you?” Kuvira stood tall, arms folded across her chest.

“Go back and kick his ass?” Korra asked hopefully.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No. You have to prove him wrong. Prove to him and everyone else like him, that women are capable of riding for the Pony Express. That’s the best way to shut them up.”

Korra snorted in laughter. “Oh? And just exactly how do you expect for me to do that? In case you forgot Mr. Shit for Brains ain’t hiring a woman, let alone an injun woman.”

Opal and Kuvira shared a look before both turned to Korra with a delightful smirk. “He didn’t say anything about not hiring a young Native man.”

 

Standing in Kuvira’s room Korra tugged the bandage around her chest in place, and adjusted the collar of the shirt that hung open off her shoulders before buttoning it closed. She eyed herself in the mirror. With her chest flattened, she definitely could pass as a teenage boy. She looked at Kuvira standing behind her. “How short?”

Kuvira held the scissors up in one hand, and the end of Korra’s long braid with the other. “At least chin length. Some of the fellows keep their hair that long, maybe a smidge longer.”

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Okay.” She felt the tug on her hair and the noise of the sharp edges meeting. She cracked her eye lids when she felt the brush of falling hair. She looked at the shaggy disheveled mess of hair on her head. "How am I supposed to ride with all this in my eyes?"

"H-h-h-here." Tahno's voice carried from behind the closed door. The three girls turned and watched as it was eased forward just enough for him to slip his hat through.

Opal took it and turned it over in her hands. "This could work." She stepped towards Korra and brushed her short hair out of her eyes. Placing the front of the hat on first to hold the hair back Opal eased the rest of the hat down on Korra's head.

Korra stood for a moment, stretched her arms out and in a less than enthused voice asked, "Well?"

Kuvira and Opal studied her, then Kuvira stepped forward and tucked a few strands of Korra's hair behind her ears. "This is definitely going to work."

Korra squinted at them is disbelief. “Are you sure?”

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. “Girls, B-B-B-Baatar Jr is headed this w-w-w-way, y-y-y-you,”

“Try this out on him!” Opal finished excitedly. “Great idea Tahno!” 

Kuvira grabbed Korra by the shoulders and gave her a shove towards the door. “Go!”

Korra, Opal, and Kuvira came spilling out the door just as Baatar Jr reached the room. “I’ve been looking for you two, mother needs you.”

“Sorry Baatar, we were showing, uh, Korey around.” Opal patted Korra on the back.

“He’s visiting Tahno.” Kuvira added as she stepped beside Baatar Jr.

Baatar Jr eyed the newcomer up and down. “Well, pleased to meet you Korey.” He extended his hand.

Korra gripped Baatar Jr’s hand firmly in a strong handshake. “Likewise.”

Baatar Jr smiled and gestured towards Tahno. “How do you know Tahno?”

“C-c-c-cousin.” Tahno supplied in answer.

“Twice removed.” Korra added.

“I feel like I have met you before.” Baatar Jr squinted as he studied the face beneath the worn hat.

“I get that a lot. I just have one of those faces.” Korra smiled shyly.

“That, must be it.” Baatar Jr nodded before turning to address Opal and Kuvira. “Mother is looking for you two.” With that he strode back down the hall.

“Well that went well.” Opal clapped her hands together delightedly.

“Now to see if I can get hired.” Korra grinned as she made her way through the house, Tahno in tow.

 

“Tahno, you best stay back.” Korra said as the two rounded Martha’s Mercantile.

Tahno nodded his head in understanding and slowed his steps so Korra could continue on her own.

Korra eyed the line of boys that stood waiting, she pulled the hat Tahno had given her down low and shuffled to the end of the line. As she waited she paid attention to the way the boys around her behaved. Most of them stood tall, drawing themselves to their full height. A few of them appeared relaxed, all their weight balanced on one leg while the other toed at the dirt. Spitting, she shook her head at all the spitting.

She shuffled forward in line, waiting her turn, and mimicking habits of the other boys. She watched a boy she’d attended school with. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops as he waited. Korra did the same, then spat on the ground. A bit of salvia clung to her lip, and then dribbled down on her shirt. 

“Shit.” She hissed as she swiped her hand over the offending spot. She cast a look around the crowd, hoping no one had seen that. She didn’t try spitting again.

Finally, Korra stood in front of the man with the bowler hat, who now sported an ugly looking bruise, courtesy of Tahno. Korra reached up and tipped her hat in greeting.

The man extended his hand. “Patrick Wallace, pleased to meet you.”

Korra shook the man’s hand in a firm, solid grip. “Korey Southern.”

“How old are you boy?” Patrick narrowed his eyes as he studied the young man before him.

“Just turned twenty, sir.” Korra watched as Patrick wrote her age down next to the name.

“Orphan? Skills?” Patrick readied his pen.

“Yes, sir. Parents died eleven years back. I’m good with a blade, gun, trackin’. I know how to live off the land, and I’m an accomplished horse rider.” 

Patrick nodded as he jotted all of it down. “You willing to do everything within your power to get the mail through, even riding through an injun killing party?”

Korra balled her hands into fists, her anger rising to the surface. “Yes, sir.”

“You afraid of getting scalped boy?” 

“Mr. Wallace, with all due respect, I’m pretty sure I could talk my way out of getting scalped.” 

“That so?” Patrick cocked an eyebrow in challenge. “How are you going to do that?”

“Sir, I’m fluent in sign language, English, Ojibwa, Siouan and Shawnee.” Korra gave the man a challenging look of her own.

Patrick grunted in response as he jotted it down. “Report tomorrow morning, sunrise. Bring your horse.”

Korra stared at the man for a moment. “This mean I’m hired?”

Patrick looked up at the young man in annoyance. “This means you’ve made it to the trials.”

“Trials? Like a test?” 

“Damn dumb redskin.” Patrick rubbed at his forehead, clearly irritated. “Yes, like a test. Have to make sure you actually know how to ride and shoot. Now, if you don’t mind there are other young men waiting.” Patrick stepped to the side and motioned for the next in line to step forward.

Korra gritted her teeth at the dismissal, turning on her heel she stalked off to where Tahno waited. She motioned with her hand and her friend fell into step beside her. They made most of the walk back towards the Beifong’s in silence. 

Tahno knew Korra well enough not to bother her when her jaw was set as it was. He knew how her temper was first hand, having seen it flare and come out full force on many boys that couldn’t take a hint about her not being interested. 

He reached his hand out and tapped Korra on the arm, drawing her attention, he jutted his chin in the direction of the three figures that approached them. Tahno watched as Kuvira, Opal, and Lin Beifong stopped and waited for the pair to reach them.

Lin examined Korra as she walked towards them. Even if she hadn’t scared the information out of Opal and Kuvira, she’d still know those cyan eyes and lopsided grin anywhere. She wasn’t surprised at all when she learned of Korra’s plan, she was stubborn, and loved proving a point. Supporting her choice to do this was the only thing that crossed Lin’s mind.

“L-l-l-ladies.” Tahno raised his hand to tip his hat, then remembered it sat upon Korra’s head, so instead he bowed slightly at the waist in greeting. 

Lin nodded her head in turn. “Who’s your friend Tahno?”

Tahno looked at Korra, then back to Lin. “My, my, my cousin.”

“Korey ma’am.” Korra offered a smile and extended her hand.

“Uh huh. Not bad Korra.” Lin watched Korra’s eyes widen is surprise.

“How’d you know?” Korra asked, her eyes darting across both Opal and Kuvira’s face. “You told her?”

Both women opened their mouth to speak, but Lin raised her hand, silencing them both. “Korra, I’ve helped raise you for eleven years. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t recognize you?”

Korra crossed her arms and huffed in agitation. “Baatar Jr didn’t.”

Lin snorted in amusement. “Not surprised. Baatar Jr doesn’t pay attention to anything unless it has to do with those books he’s always reading.”

“Did you come to tell me how stupid this is?” Korra asked quietly, lowering her gaze towards the ground.

“No, I was actually looking for Tahno. Needed to ask him about the man he assaulted earlier.” Lin looked at the young man as he hung his head and kicked at the dirt. “These two informed me he was defending you, and then I got the rest out of them.”

Korra glared at the two women she considered her sisters. “I knew it!” Then Korra registered the rest of what Lin had said. “Wait, assault? If Tahno in trouble?”

“Yes assault, that’s usually what it’s called when you knock the piss out of someone.” Lin gave the boy a once over before speaking directly to him. “However, seeing as you were defending a friend, I’m giving you a warning, and advising you to stay away from Mr. Wallace while he’s in town.”

“I under-under-understand.” Tahno nodded gratefully towards Lin.

Lin reached out and patted him on the shoulder. “Go on home Tahno. Thank you for sticking up for your friend, you should try doing it for yourself sometime.” Lin gave his shoulder a farewell squeeze and turned her attention towards Korra. “Now, as for you. I suggest we have a talk.”

 

Korra followed Lin to the Beifong’s private stables. She inhaled the familiar and homey scent of the fresh hay and horses. She smiled at the nicker of the horses and the stamping of hooves. She always felt home in the stables, surrounded by such beautiful creatures.

Lin stopped outside a large grey mare’s pen. The old horse bobbed its head in greeting and plodded over in hopes of a treat. Lin scratched at the mare’s chin and ears. “You know Shadow here is getting old.”

Korra pulled an apple from a basket nearby. On a flat outstretched hand, she offered it to the horse. Her horse. The first horse Lin had given her when she’d outgrown the ponies. “She was old when you bought her.”

Lin smiled and nodded as she watched the horse take the apple. “Yeah, but she still had a lot of spunk in her.”

“She still does.” Korra laughed as she remembered just last week, the old mare taking off at full gallop and jumping a log that laid in the path, almost unseating Korra. “You didn’t bring me out here to talk to me about Shadow.”

“No, I didn’t.” Lin turned and faced Korra. “I don’t always agree with the things you do, but you know I always support you.”

“I know, and I’ve always been thankful for that.” Korra removed Tahno’s hat, she ran her fingers through her hair, and then placed the hat back atop her head. “Mr. Wallace doesn’t like my kind.”

Lin nodded her head, but remained silent. 

“I’ve seen the looks people give me. Part of them look at me like I’m something disgusting, and the rest,” she paused and shivered as she remembered the glint she’d seen in some men’s eye, “I’d rather they look at me like the others.” Korra placed her palm on Shadow’s nose. “I need to prove myself Lin, not just to Mr. Wallace, or boys like McAfferty, but I need to prove to myself that I can do this. That I am more than the color of my skin, and what I have between my legs.”

“Korra, I get that, you know I do. There’s always going to be people like Wallace and McCafferty, and you can’t always change how they look at you, you must accept that.” Lin gave the woman a regretful look, then a wicked grin. “That doesn’t mean you stop trying though.”

Korra laughed and wrapped her arms around Lin. “You know I got my attitude from you right?”

Lin chortled as she thumped Korra on the back before pulling away. “Suyin likes to remind me.” She cast one final look towards Shadow. “Well, if you’re going to do this, guess I should give you your gift.”

Korra grinned in excitement. “What’d you get me?”

Lin jerked her thumb to the far end of the stable. “You’re gonna need a proper horse.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she hurried to the other end of the stable. She heard a snort from the last stable and gasped at the beautiful horse within. She marveled at the sleek, and shiny white coat. Fawned over the sturdy build and chiseled features. Korra stretched out her hand and watched as horse lowered its head to sniff. 

“He’s gorgeous.” Korra said in admiration.

“She.” Lin corrected as she joined Korra and leaned against the pen’s gate. “Arabian, two years old, fifteen hands, bred for speed, broke to reign and touch, and she knows a few word commands.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Korra studied the gorgeous horse in front of her. 

“A ‘thank you’ would be enough.” Lin retorted as she unlatched the gate.

“Thank you, Lin.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lin smiled and swung the gate open. “You better look her over.”

Korra stepped into the pen, and approached the horse cautiously as Lin shut the gate behind her. Lin watched as Korra circled slowly around the horse, inspecting it. She nodded in approval as Korra ran her hands up and down the flanks of the animal, its muscles twitching in response. She noted that Korra checked each hoof, and ran her hands over the horse’s legs before combing gently through its mane.

“She’ll need a name, and I expect you’ll want some time today to see how she handles.” Lin called out as Korra pressed her forehead the mare’s neck.

Korra considered and weighed each name that came to mind before settling on a name that she thought fit perfectly. “Naga.”

 

Korra rose early the next morning, well before sunrise. It the quiet of predawn she washed and dressed. She checked the bandage around her chest before pulling her shirt on. She pulled her denim pants on, and settled the legs of them around her boots as she pulled them on as well. Taking her holster from the hook by her bedroom door she fastened it snugly around her hips, and set her sleek handled Smith and Wesson in its place. 

On her hip opposite the pistol she fastened her hatchet, checking the snap of the pouch before moving to her knife. She tested the weight of her hunting knife, feeling the way it settled in her hand before sliding it into the sheath that affixed to the back of her belt. She considered herself in the mirror as she finger combed her hair back and placed her hat upon her head. With an approving nod, she started the quick walk to the stables to ready Naga.

The sky was just beginning to light when Korra sat back in her saddle causing Naga to stop. She smiled at the result. She’d spent several hours last night riding the mare up and down the stable hall seeing how she responded to touch, rein, and voice commands. She swung down from her seat, her boots causing a puff of dust to rise from the ground. She wrapped the reins around the corral fence, securing Naga in place. Korra, being the only one around, settled herself against the corner post of the corral and waited.

The first rays of the sun had just peeked up over the horizon, when Naga nickered, drawing Korra’s attention to the man that exited the stable. Korra nodded to Patrick Wallace and pushed herself off the corner post. 

“Good morning lad. Korey, was it?” Patrick checked his notes on the ledger he carried.

“Yes sir.”

Patrick looked around the stable yard. “Glad to see at least someone knows what time sunrise is.” He stepped closer and gave Naga a once over. “Beautiful creature you have here. Yours?”

“Yes sir. Best horse in these parts.” Korra boasted as she patted Naga on the side.

“Doubtful,” a voice rang out behind Korra. “Doesn’t look like much of a horse to me.”

Korra turned towards the newcomer and grimaced at James McCafferty swaggered over. 

“Ah, Mr. James McCafferty. Pleased of you to join us.” Mr. Wallace grinned and enthusiastically shook the young man’s hand. “This here is Korey Southern. Korey this is James McCafferty.”

Korra inclined her head slightly in greeting, her eyes focusing on the big Quarter Horse behind McCafferty. “That your horse or your daddy’s?” She tried not to grin at the hard set of McCafferty’s mouth.

“Mine. His name’s Thunder. Fastest horse around.” McCafferty puffed his chest out at the declaration.

“You’re full of shit McCafferty.” A lanky blonde-haired boy said as he joined the growing group. “How many times has Korra beat you on that nag of hers? That horse is ancient and still runs circles around Thunder.” The boy leaned in and lowered his voice as if he was telling a secret. “Course that could have more to do with the rider than the horse.”

Korra snorted as she turned her full attention towards the boy. She allowed Mr. Wallace to make the introductions again, remembering Korra may know these people, but Korey did not. She extended her hand and gave Kenneth Halbrooks’ hand a squeeze. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Korey!” Kenneth beamed and reached his hand out to scratch Naga behind the ears. “Contrary to what McCafferty has to say, you have a beautiful horse.”

Before Korra could extend her thanks, Mr. Wallace announced it was time for the trials to start. There were five boys, and herself, gathered round the stable yard. She took the time to give each boy a look. She sized each one up, recalling what she knew about each boy. She considered their horses, and after weighing her competitors, she concluded that Halbrooks and McCafferty would be her only competition.

Mr. Wallace had the boys line up in front of him. He gave them each a piece of paper and had them write their names on it, and then collected them. “Your first task should be an easy one. I have several targets set up round back. You have thirty seconds to shoot as many as you can.” He took his bowler hat from his head and dropped their names inside. He stirred them around a few times before pulling one out between his thumb and index finger. “James McCafferty, looks like you’re first my boy.”

Korra tried not to gag as McCafferty swaggered his way forward. The group fell into step behind him and Mr. Wallace. She watched as McCafferty approached the spot Mr. Wallace had indicated as the start point. The corral fence in front of him, and the two past it, were lined in a staggered pattern with about a dozen tin cans each. Mr. Wallace drew his pocket watch as McCafferty placed both hands on the hilt of a pistol in his double belt holster. 

“Make sure you don’t take a step past that corner post. Understand?” Wallace asked, drawing everyone’s attention to the corner post that stood a few paces from where McCafferty stood. When McCafferty nodded in understanding Mr. Wallace opened his mouth and bellowed out, “Go!”

McCafferty drew both pistols, he took aim with the one in his right hand, and cocked the hammer back using the side of his left hand. He fired, moved the gun slightly, cocked it, and fired again. He did this till the gun ran dry, then aimed with the pistol in his left hand, and cocked with his right. Each shot sent a can falling off the fence.

“Time!” Mr. Wallace yelled. As soon as McCafferty had holstered his guns Mr. Wallace strode to the fence and inspected the fallen cans. He gathered them up and carried them back to the group. “Ten shots and nine hits, not bad.” He jotted 9/10 down next to McCafferty’s name. He then sent one of the other boys out to add new cans to the fence while he drew another name from his hat.

The group watched the next boy take his turn. He took his time and aimed carefully at each can before firing. When time was called he was six for six. Mr. Wallace wrote the boy’s score down and sent another to replace the fallen cans. The process was repeated twice more, one scoring a 7/9 and the other a 4/10. Korra and Halbrooks were the only two remaining. A small crowd had gathered to watch as Halbrooks took his place.

“Go!” Mr. Wallace cried, Halbrooks drew his gun, and the crowd cheered. Each can that fell won a loud roar from the crowd, and when time was called Halbrooks spun towards his audience and gave a bow.

While Mr. Wallace went to inspect the cans Korra walked over to the starting point and looked the rows of cans over. A thought occurred to her, Mr. Wallace had said not to step past the corner post, as that would put them closer to the targets, but Mr. Wallace had never said they had to stand in one place.

Mr. Wallace rejoined the group and announced that Halbrooks had shot a perfect 10/10. Halbrooks waved as the crowd cheered and then stepped towards Korra. He held one of his loaded pistols out by the barrel, offering it handle first. “Won’t be fair if you only use one.”

Korra reached out and took the pistol. “Thank you,” she nodded as she tucked it into the back of her pants.

Halbrooks smiled and gave a wink. “Good luck.” 

Korra readied herself and waited. She dug her toes into the dirt and took a centering breath. At the sound of Wallace yelling, “go,” Korra pulled her Smith and Wesson, she leaned to the right, fired, and took a step in the same direction. She didn’t watch the cans fall, she didn’t pause and celebrate her hits. After she squeezed the trigger she was moving, lining her next shot up. When her pistol ran dry she holstered it with her right hand and with her left drew Halbrooks’. 

She aimed and leaned left, backtracking as she fired, squeezing the trigger and lining the next shot up. She ran Hallbrooks’ pistol dry at the same time Mr. Wallace yelled, “time.” Korra twirled the pistol around her finger before shoving it back into her belt. She now stood in the spot she’d started.

“He cheated!” McCafferty yelled. “He moved! You never said we could move!”

Halbrooks grinned and gave McCafferty a pitiful look. “Mr. Wallace never said we had to stay still either.”

Korra strode towards the boys, looked McCafferty in the eye, and handed Halbrooks back his pistol. “He only said not to step past the corner post.” She smirked as she saw the color rise in McCafferty’s cheeks. She turned her attention to Halbrooks as he took his pistol back. “Nice piece by the way. Could have told me it kicked a little to the right.”

Halbrooks smiled smugly as he holstered his pistol. “You seemed to handle it just fine.”

Korra nodded and turned towards Mr. Wallace. “First let me say, that in all my years of doing this, I’ve only had a dozen or so participants realize they could move. Second, of those participants, I’ve only had a handful shoot two pistols dry within the time limit. Thirdly, you’re the only one that’s been able to line your shots up well enough to take down more than one can at a time.” Mr. Wallace glanced at his ledger before announcing the results. “Korey fired twelve shots, and hit a total of,” he paused for a breath, drawing the crowd in, “twenty-two hits.”

The crowd roared and the boys clapped Korra on the back in congratulations, all except McCafferty. Mr. Wallace raised his hands to quiet the crowd. “You’ve all done a fantastic job, however two of you did not perform well enough to advance to the next round.” Mr. Wallace checked his ledger again. “Mr. Charles Estes,” the boy that had shot 4/10 stepped forward, “and Mr. Thomas Daniels,” the boy who had shot 6/6 stepped forward, “thank you both for your time.”

“Now wait a minute Mr. Wallace.” Kenneth Halbrooks stepped forward. “Daniels shot six for six, putting him at one hundred percent, while Marshal Stephens shot seven out of nine, that’s less than eighty percent.”

“You are completely correct Kenneth, but it is much easier to work on accuracy than speed. Therefore, Mr. Stephens has better chances of improving than Mr. Daniels.” Mr. Wallace shrugged. “I’m sorry gentleman, I don’t make the rules for these trials, I just enforce them.”

Mr. Wallace waited until the two boys joined the crowd before continuing. “Now as Pony Express riders you’ll be expected to carry mochilas filled with letters. These can be anywhere between twenty and forty pounds each, and you may have to carry two or more.” He waved his hand and an older gentleman pushed a wheelbarrow carrying six mochilas into the corral and dumped them out. “Your next trial is to carry and load as many of those bags onto your horse as you can. Each of these bags weighs approximately twenty-five pounds each. Not too bad, you all look like very strong young men. However, you’re only allowed to make one trip, and if you drop a bag, you’re not allowed to retrieve it.” He looked at each participant as he asked, “Any questions?”

They all answered in the negative, and Mr. Wallace placed the remaining participants name into his bowler hat and stirred them around. “Kenneth, seems you’re first. If you’d please bring your horse over here.” Mr. Wallace stood and waited for Halbrooks. “Now if you’ll please mount, whenever you’re ready you may dismount and head for the bags. In case of a tie your time to complete the task will be considered.”

Kenneth swung his lanky frame up into his saddle and settled his horse. He nodded his head to Mr. Wallace and his run started. Kenneth dismounted his horse by throwing his leg over the horn (front) of the saddle, as opposed to the cantle (rear.) Korra saw the advantage of this, as it placed him already facing his target. He sprinted to the pile of mochilas and hoisted one up. As their design was much like that of a standard saddle bag, Kenneth placed it on his shoulder, allowing half the bag to settle against his chest and the other half against his back. He carried four bags, two over each shoulder and turned to head back to his horse.

He settled two bags in front of his saddle, and the other two behind. He hoisted himself up using the stirrup, and as he swung his right leg over the cantle of the saddle, his toe caught one of the mochilas. Kenneth groaned as he watched it fall to the ground, and Mr. Wallace stopped his watch.

“Not bad sir, and not to worry, it takes some getting used to on mounting and dismounting with those extra bags.” Mr. Wallace wrote down his number of bags and his time, then called for James McCafferty to get his horse.

McCafferty managed to carry all six mochilas back to his horse. However, he wasted a lot of time making sure they were seated on his horse the way he wanted, and when he mounted, he was extra careful to make sure he didn’t accidently kick one of the bags off. The next participant, Thomas Daniels, started by grabbing four bags. He dropped one along the way, and his horse reared as he tried to mount, causing the remaining bags and himself to fall off.

Korra and Halbrooks rushed over to Daniels. Korra grabbed the reins of the spooked horse, as Halbrooks knelt by the fallen boy. After calming the horse and making sure Daniels was okay, mainly embarrassed, Korra went to retrieve Naga and took her place to start the trial.

Going last had its advantages. Korra had been able to watch the others and plan how she’d make her run. She knew she already had Daniels beat, seeing that he lost all the bags, Mr. Wallace had already announced that he wouldn’t be advancing to the next round. She thought she could carry all the bags, and she knew she could beat McCafferty’s time, but she needed to beat Halbrooks time as well. With her plan set in her head, Korra mounted Naga, and nodded at Mr. Wallace to begin.

Korra dismounted, copying the way Halbrooks had dismounted. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran. As she ran her fingers worked at the buckle of her holster. She skidded to a halt and pulled it free from her waist. Korra slipped the holster beneath the mochilas, and buckled it closed. She hefted the weight of all six bags over her shoulder and ran back to Naga.

“Naga down.” Korra called as she approached her horse. Naga’s ears perked, she snorted, she bent her front legs, and knelt upon the ground.

Korra placed her holster over the horn of the saddle, arranging three bags on each side of Naga. She grabbed the horn in both hands, placed her foot in the stirrup, and said, “Naga up.”

Naga pushed up, rising she got one foot then the other under her. As she rose Korra rose with her, throwing her leg over the saddle she was mounted before Naga had fully stood.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Halbrooks called as he brought his hands together in applause. Several seconds passed before the rest of the crowd began to clap as well.

Mr. Wallace walked to the middle of the corral and raised his hands to draw the attention of the spectators. “Our final trial will be a race between our three remaining participants. The course is three miles in length, and there are four check stations scattered throughout. You must collect a ribbon from each check station as you pass it. Each check station will record when you get there.” Mr. Wallace walked to the middle of the street that ran through town. “The course is marked with yellow paint. If you three gentlemen would please line your horses up.” He waited as the crowd shuffled around making room for the horses and riders.

“Riders are you ready?” He waited for a nod from each before pulling the gun from his holster. “On your mark,” he pulled the hammer back, squeezed, the gunshot echoed through the town, drowning out Mr. Wallace yelling, “go!”

The riders spurred their mounts forward, dust flew from beneath hooves as the animals surged forward. Korra hunkered low over Naga’s neck, the horse a white blur as it moved down the road. She could she Halbrooks on her right urging his horse on. She peeked a look over her shoulder at McCafferty, he was edging his way up, whipping his horse across the neck with his reins every step.

Korra clenched her jaw and growled in anger. She silently hoped his horse got its revenge later. Up ahead she spied a yellow arrow, the riders took a sharp left along the road. Korra could see a man standing up ahead, the first checkpoint. She slowed Naga’s pace just a tad, and watched as Halbrooks and McCafferty both shot past her.

Both boys brought their horses to a skidding stop, a cloud of dust rising beneath prancing hooves. They leapt from the saddle, dropped their reins and ran towards the man. Halbrooks grabbed a ribbon a fraction of a second before McCafferty. Korra slowed Naga’s pace again, as she neared the man, she swung herself down, landing in a run. She kept a grip on Naga’s reins, and grabbed a ribbon as she passed by. She reached up, grabbed the saddle horn, and jumped. Before Halbrooks or McCafferty had made it back to their horses, Korra was back in her saddle.

“Nice dismount!” Halbrooks yelled as he pushed his horse to catch up.

Korra smiled, tipped her hat, and urged Naga forward. The path took them across a nearby stream, the horses wadding through the swiftly moving water. By the third check point, Thunder, McCafferty’s horse, was sporting red marks on both sides of his neck. Korra had had enough. She reached the third checkpoint first, and came to a full dismount. She took her ribbon and waited. McCafferty tried to mimic her running dismount, he stumbled, but caught himself on his saddle. 

“McCafferty, stop whipping your damn horse, or I swear I’ll whip you.” Korra bellowed as she approached the boy. 

Halbrooks road by, flawlessly executing the running dismount, but as he remounted he didn’t continue on, he pulled up short and turned to watch the exchange.

McCafferty shoulder checked Korra as he strode past. “Move it ya filthy injun.”

McCafferty grabbed a ribbon and ran back to Thunder. As he started to mount, the horse snorted, and stomped. Thunder danced to the side, away from McCafferty. “You damn stupid animal.” McCafferty bellowed. He reached out and slapped the horse across its neck. Thunder reared and ran a few steps off. McCafferty fumed, his face turning red, his hands balling into fists. 

“That’s what you get for abusing your horse.” Korra called out as she walked towards Naga.

McCafferty ran forward, grabbed Korra around the shoulders, and threw her to the ground. Then he ran for Naga, and hoisted himself into the saddle. He dug his spurs deep into Naga’s sides and urged her forward. Korra pulled herself to her feet as Naga shot forward. Korra let the horse run a few paces before raising her fingers to her mouth and giving a loud whistle. Naga’s ears perked, she straightened her front legs, locking her knees. As McCafferty was thrown forward, his gut striking the saddle horn, Naga bucked. She kicked high with her back legs, sending McCafferty flying up into the air.

Korra watched as the boy landed hard on his backside, and Naga trotted over towards her. As Naga approached Korra saw a line of blood on her side. She rushed towards her horse, looking her over. Naga bled on both sides, right where McCafferty’s spurs had dug in. 

Halbrooks edged his horse closer, and dug into his saddle bag. “Korey.” He dismounted and eased his way towards Naga. “I have a salve. It’ll stop the bleeding, and any pain she has.”

Korra watched as Halbrooks opened the small tin can in his hand. Using two fingers her scooped some of the salve out and passed the can to Korra. Korra walked to the other side of Naga and rubbed some of the salve on the cut. Korra handed Halbrooks the can over Naga’s saddle. “Thank you.”

Halbrooks nodded and placed the can back in his saddlebag as he mounted. “Come on.”

Korra cast a look at McCafferty watching as he limped after his horse, trying to catch him. Giving the man a death glare she hoisted herself into the saddle and rode towards the man in charge of the checkpoint. “Make sure everyone knows what happened here.”

Korra eased Naga into a brisk walk, Halbrooks matching her speed. As she increased Naga’s speed, Halbrooks increased the speed of his dapple mare. Korra nudged Naga closer to the mare. “Why’d you wait?”

Halbrooks gave a quick look in her direction. “I wanted to see how it played out.” Be smiled and turned his head back in her direction. “Besides, I wanted to beat you fair and square.” Then he winked, and spurred his horse forward.

Korra couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

The home stretch wound through a small wooded area. Downed limbs and low hanging branches making it difficult on both riders to transverse. They weaved around trees, guided their horses through jumps, and ducked branches. As town came into sight both riders were neck and neck. Suddenly Halbrooks’ horse surged forward, he had finally given her free rein. Korra smiled, she’d been waiting for this, anticipating the moment he’d give free rein over to his horse. She didn’t hesitate in doing the same with Naga. Korra eased her grip on the reins, without the pressure on the bit holding Naga back, the horse ran all out.

Korra pressed herself tight against Naga’s neck, ignoring the saddle horn that dug into her stomach. She was gaining on Halbrooks. Six paces, five, then four. Korra encouraged Naga on. “Come on girl. You can do it.”

The crowd lined both sides of the street. They cheered as the riders came barreling around the final turn. Naga nosed her way in front, Korra locked her sights on the finish line, then a woman yelled. A little boy waddled out into the road, he waved in excitement at the horses, oblivious to the danger he was in. Korra had nowhere to go, and not enough time to stop. She felt Naga’s muscles bunch beneath her, and she yelled, “Naga jump.”

The horse soared into the air, easily sailing over the boy who shrieked in delight. As soon as Naga landed Korra pulled up sharp on the reins, dismounting before Naga came to a complete stop. She ran towards the little boy and reached him just as his mother did. “Is he okay?” Korra asked worriedly.

“He’s fine.” The mother reassured as she hugged her son close. “I’m so sorry he cost you the race.”

Korra turned to where Halbrooks was dismounting his horse, just past the finish line. Korra sighed in disappointment. “It’s okay.” She smiled at the young mother and waved at the little boy as she made her way back to Naga.

“If it makes a difference, I tried to rein Bushwhacker in. You had me beat.” Halbrooks admitted.

Korra extended her hand to him. “Good race.”

Halbrooks accepted the outreached hand, giving it a squeeze. “You too Korey.” He smiled and held on a few seconds longer than a congratulatory handshake called for. 

Mr. Wallace spoke quickly to the four men that had been at the checkpoints. He jotted notes down in his ledger as each man related what had happened at their checkpoints. With a snap, he closed the ledger and approached the waiting crowd. “The Pony Express prides itself on hiring men with outstanding character. After speaking with the men from the check stations, and witnessing the events form today, you both are what The Pony Express is looking for.” Mr. Wallace smiled at the Halbrooks and Korra. “Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me, I need to send a telegraph to my boss and let him know I found not one, but two new Pony Express riders. Congratulations, and rest up, you move into the bunk house tomorrow.” Mr. Wallace patted them both on the shoulder before weaving his way through the crowd.

Halbrooks gave a loud whoop and pulled Korra in for a hug. “What do you say you and I grab a beer to celebrate Korey?”

Korra eased herself from the man’s embrace. “Sure, sounds great. I’ll meet you at the bar after I rub Naga down.”

“Don’t stand me up now.” Halbrooks teased as Korra began to lead Naga through the crowd.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	4. One Year After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Kyalin drabble, takes place one year after Lin met Kya and Korra.

Lin stood at the crest of the valley, it'd been a year since she'd seen this place. Time, weather, and the scorching sun had changed it in that time. Gone were the heaping mounds of bodies, and the stench of death had long faded. The rain and heat had destroyed everything that animals hadn't packed off, but every few feet she could see the bleached white end of a bone protruding from the ground. 

She waited until Kya finished the prayer she was speaking before carefully guiding the woman down into the valley. The women exchanged a look, and with a gentle kiss they began to walk the valley floor. Each carried a pouch affixed across their body with a leather strap. They reached into they're bag and pulled a handful of seeds out and scattered them across the ground. Kya had spent all her free time gathering seed pods from the local wildflowers. She wanted a place that had seen so much death and carnage to be a place of life and beauty. 

Lin had loved the idea when Kya had expressed it to her. She had even agreed to help, and when she was able, she'd gather a few seed pods from the places she visited on her missions. From what Kya had explained to her, when the flowers bloomed, the valley would be a kaleidoscope of color. They spread the seeds until their bags ran empty, and then they trekked back up and down the valley wall and collected another bag each from the wagon and repeated the process again. 

With the last of the seeds spread across the valley floor the women returned to the top of the crest, and watched the sun begin to sink along the horizon. Lin pulled Kya into her chest, and held the woman tight. She placed a scattering of kisses to Kya's hair then stepped away. She held Kya's hand firmly in her own as they walked back to the wagon. 

They made camp for the evening along the river, underneath a little canopy of White Oaks that grew near the water’s edge. She made a fire and while Kya made something for dinner Lin began to prepare their sleeping pallet for the night. She used her boots to kick and brush rocks and leaves away to clear a spot on the ground. She unfurled Kya's sleeping bag and placed it down first, then placed her own on top of it. 

“Just one spot tonight?” Kya smirked from beside the fire. 

“I thought we'd be more comfortable using yours as padding. Unless you'd prefer to sleep alone?” Lin gave her a look and watched as Kya slowly shook her head. “I thought not.” She stalked towards the woman, keeping their eyes locked as she circled around the fire. “Come here.” She held her arms open, inviting the other woman in, and the warm press of Kya's body against her own, had Lin sighing in pleasure. 

She loved this feeling, and looked forward to any excuse possible to make the journey to Sweetwater. When Kya and she were together, everything seemed right, the world was a calmer, gentler version of what she had grown up knowing, and what she faced every day. 

After dinner, they walked down to the edge of the water. The moon glistened off the rippling surface, and the stars above twinkled. They sat down on a large smooth stone and studied the night sky. Lin raised her hand and pointed to a patch of stars. 

“Big Bear?” She looked to Kya to confirm, who gave a soft hum of approval. Lin moved her hand and pointed to another group of stars. “Little Bear?” With Kya's encouragement Lin went on to name several more constellations. 

“Very good! You learn quick.” Kya praised and rewarded Lin with a loud kiss upon her lips. She started to pull away but Lin grabbed her firmly around the waist and pulled Kya into her lap. 

“I think I deserve another.” Lin leaned forward and planted her lips on Kya's. This kiss wasn't nearly as chaste as the last. No Lin had other ideas in mind. She nipped gently with her teeth and soothed Kya's bottom lip with her tongue. She drew a ragged moan from her lover’s mouth and returned one of her own when Kya's hand fisted in her hair. 

Kya's heart raced, beating hard against her chest. It amazed her how Lin could do that with just a kiss. An idea started to play at the edge of her mind, an idea she very much liked, and one she was willing to bet Lin would like as well. She pulled roughly at Lin's hair, pulling their lips apart. “I think you need to cool down.” Kya smirked and climbed gracefully from Lin's lap and kicked off her shoes. 

She stood in front of the woman that sat before her, and Kya placed her hands on the buttons of her long skirt. She swayed her hips side to side, dancing to the music of the night, and slowly she lowered her skirt to the ground. She dragged her hands up her legs, and took the hem of her shirt in her hands. She peeled it off, and let it drop. She stood before Lin in only her undergarments, and the look in Lin's eyes had Kya feeling like the most desirable woman in the world. 

Kya reached up and unbound her hair, then she removed her undergarments, and now fully naked, she took a step back, towards the water. She turned and waded in, letting the cool water lick at her warm flesh. She looked over her shoulder as she waded into the moonlight, and she watched as Lin slowly rose, like she was waking from a dream, and began to undress. Kya dove into the cool water. 

Lin swam out to where Kya stood with her hair wet, clinging to her back, and little droplets of water slowly beginning to slide down her body. Lin placed a kiss to Kya's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the woman from behind. She felt Kya shiver, and pulled her closer. “Are you cold?”

Kya shook her head and turned in Lin's arm. “I'm far from cold right now.” She pressed her breasts against Lin's, and wrapped her arms around Lin's shoulders. “In fact, I feel like I'm on fire.”

“You make me feel like that too Kya, I've only felt like this around you.” Lin whispered into the night, moving her lips nearer to Kya's. 

“Let us burn together through the night, and make the sun envious of our light.” Kya pressed her mouth to Lin's, and she swore steam rose from the water around them. 

They kissed deeply, taking their time tasting the other on their tongue. Their hands roamed over the other, touching, teasing, eliciting gasps and moans. They were oblivious to the night around them, all that matter was each other. Suddenly, Lin scooped Kya up into her arms and carried her towards their sleeping bag. Carefully she eased Kya and herself down, laying Kya on the sleeping bag as she knelt beside her. Lin let her eyes slide over Kya's body, the water droplets that clung to her skin sparkled in the firelight. Lin trailed her fingers over Kya's body, they slid easily on the wet skin. She traced random patterns, swirling some of the droplets, and watching the muscles underneath quiver and jump. 

“Stop teasing me.” Kya demanded breathlessly. 

“I'm not teasing.” Lin argued as she lowered herself on top of Kya. “I was admiring.”

“Then find another way to admire me.” This time Kya pleaded, she needed Lin's hands and mouth on her in a different way.

Lin obliged, she met Kya in a scorching kiss, and drove two fingers into Kya's abundant wetness. She felt Kya's nails dig into her shoulders, pulling her closer. Lin pumped her fingers and used her thumb to circle Kya's clit. She curled her fingers, kissed along Kya's jaw, and nipped at her ear. She was rewarded with Kya giving a hard jerk of her hips, and a long drawn out moan as the woman crashed over the first edge, but Lin didn't stop. She pulled one of Kya's nipples roughly into her mouth, and flicked her tongue over it. She kept a steady pace with her hand, and teased Kya's chest with her mouth. She drove Kya over the edge twice more before finally pulling back. 

Kya lay in the waning firelight, eyes heavy lidded, face flushed, and hair tangled. She sucked air into her lungs, and let her body come down from its high. She smiled sleepily as Lin lay down beside her, and drew her close. Kya turned and snuggled into the woman, her head resting beneath Lin's chin. It wasn't long until the chorus of the water and the soft chirp of the crickets had her dozing off. 

Lin pulled a blanket over them and watched the dying fire flicker. She needed to add more wood, but she just couldn't pull herself away from the woman in her arms. The woman that had saved her, in more ways than one. Lin had forgotten how to feel, how to love, and she'd forgotten how to trust. That all changed when she found a scrawny little girl, and met this wonderful woman. Between Korra and Kya, Lin had let love back into her heart, she allowed herself to feel the turmoil of emotions that swirled around, and for the first time in a very long time, she was able to trust.

Lin placed her lips near Kya's ear. “I love you.” It felt good to say the words aloud. "I love you Kya, meeting you was a blessing. You're my blessing."


	5. Chapter 3

Korra lead Naga back to the Beifong stable. If anyone asked, the Beifong’s were letting her borrow an empty stall, or rather, letting Korey borrow an empty stall. She removed the saddle and placed it over the rack nearby. Using a large horse brush with soft bristles she started working the brush over Naga. She started at her neck and worked her way to Naga’s back, down her legs and across her sides, finishing at Naga’s haunch. After that she checked Naga’s hooves, clearing them of any dirt that had clumped there. While she worked she whispered to Naga, telling the horse how well she had done, and how pretty she was. 

Next Korra combed through Naga’s mane and tail, and with nimble fingers she braided each. When she was finished, Korra strapped a feedbag over Naga’s head and as the horse ate Korra took another look at the cuts in her sides. She brushed her fingers over the first one, earning a foot stomp from Naga. After looking over both cuts Korra retrieved a salve from a close shelf, and to prevent infection Korra applied the healing salve. Luckily the cuts weren’t deep, more than likely they would leave a faint scar. With that task completed Korra removed the feedbag from Naga’s head and gave her a couple sugar cubes and a good ear scratch.

She made her way back to town and entered the bar spying Opal, Kuvira, and Tahno at a corner table. She sauntered her way over and slid into the last seat at the table. “You guys seen Halbrooks yet?”

Kuvira took a sip from her mug of beer and shook her head. “Not since the race ended, why?”

“He suggested we grab a beer to celebrate.” Korra answered as she kicked back in her chair.

“How’s your horse?” Opal asked as she played a card in her game of solitaire. 

“She’s good. The cuts from McCafferty’s spurs weren’t too bad. I went ahead and doctored them up to prevent infection.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Halbrooks said as he dragged over a chair from a nearby table to join them. “Ladies.” He tipped his hat in Kuvira and Opal’s direction.

“Think McCafferty ever caught his horse?” Korra asked, directing her question to Halbrooks.

The boy gave a hearty chuckle as he waved a barmaid over. “Hope not.” As he placed an order for a round, Korra explained to the others what had happened during the race that they hadn’t seen.

“W-w-wait,” Tahno held up his hand to draw Korra’s attention, “he he he tried to steal Na Na Naga?”

“Tried to, and ended up on his ass.” Halbrooks roared as he slapped the table. “Korey you’re gonna have to help me teach that one to Bushwhacker.”

Korra nodded her head, causing a dribble of beer to slide down her chin. “Sure thing,” she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, “we can work on that tomorrow after we move into the bunkhouse.”

Opal perked up at that. “You have to move into the bunkhouse?”

“Yeah, have to be close to the stable so we can saddle up whenever needed. Other riders will come through any time of day.” Halbrooks explained to the table. “Mr. Wallace said we should have the first rider in three days’ time.”

Kuvira looked between Korra and Halbrooks. “So, you two will basically be living in the bunkhouse, together?”

“Yep.” Korra nodded and took another sip of her beer. 

“You got lucky on that one Korey, you probably don’t have much to pack since you haven’t been in town long.” Halbrooks offered with a smile and a wink.

The little group bought several rounds of drink as the night wore on, except for Opal, who didn’t care much for the way alcohol made her head swim. As they chatted and laughed into the night Opal couldn’t help but notice that Halbrooks spent far more time looking at Korra, than anyone else. She also noticed that he was very touchy with Korra, on more than one occasion reaching out to squeeze her arm, or pat her hand. She tilted her head as she studied him closer, realizing he acted very similar around Korra, as she did around Clint Murdock. 

Her eyes widened at that thought. Springing to her feet she announced exuberantly that they all must be getting home. “We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!” She hauled Kuvira, and Korra to their feet, and steered them towards the door, Tahno plodding along behind.

“What the hell Opal?” Kuvira asked as she was dragged towards home.

Korra stumbled and nodded her head. “Yeah, what the hell Op?” 

“Korra, Halbrooks likes you.” Opal hissed as they staggered along.

“He he he doesn’t like K K Korra.” Tahno protested as he gestured towards her, who had also noticed the way Halbrooks acted around Korra.

Kuvira’s eyes shot wide as understanding hit her. “Halbrooks likes Korey!” 

Korra stopped, Kuvira’s words cutting through her drink induced haze. “Well this complicates things.”

“No shit!” Opal yelled as she continued to guide them all down the road. “We can talk about it more tomorrow when you all are sober.”

 

Korra swore as the early morning light shone through the window. She clumsily pushed her way off the bed and stripped out of yesterday’s clothes. A quick wash and some fresh clothes had her feeling much better. She set about packing some of her belongings into her saddle bags. When she finished she threw the bag over her shoulder and placed her hat on her head. 

Opal and Kuvira waited for her in the stable. “What are you going to do?” Opal asked as soon as Korra walked through the door.

“I don’t know Op.” Korra admitted as she hefted her saddle. “You got any ideas?”

“Tell him you have a girlfriend.” Opal suggested, it was something she had ran by Kuvira earlier. “Tell him you fancy one of us.”

Korra snorted as she worked to tighten the straps of the saddle. “We all had a lot to drink last night, it could have just been the beer.” 

“She has a point.” Kuvira shrugged as she cast a sideways look to Opal. “I’ll be honest, after a few drinks Korra does look way better.” She added with a laugh, earning a dirty look from Korra.

“Can you be serious for two minutes?” Opal fumed. “This could be very bad if he figures out that Korey is actually Korra.”

“We don’t know that, he could be understanding to the whole thing.” Kuvira offered in a very hopeful tone.

“Or he could feel tricked and be pissed.” Opal countered with a serious look. “Not to mention that both Korra and Korey have problems with McCafferty.”

“I guess we’ll face that if and when it gets here.” Korra checked her straps once more before slipping the bridle over Naga’s head. “Until then, I’ll be careful.” With that she led Naga out of the stable to the bunkhouse.

 

Korra and Halbrooks settled into the bunkhouse just fine. Since they would be the two spending the most time there they got the two rooms in back to themselves. The other riders would share the main sleeping area since most of them would only stay for a night or two before returning to their homes, wherever that might be. 

They had a few days before the first rider would arrive, and with help from Mr. Wallace the two of them worked on some skills. They practiced trading the mochilas off without ever dismounting from their horse. Tossing or handing them off to the other at full gallop. It took several attempts and a few falls to get it down flawlessly. They practiced riding in ways that would decrease their chances of getting shot, should bandits or Indians attack. They hung off one side of the saddle, ducking low and swinging most of their body to be blocked by the horse. 

When they weren’t working with Mr. Wallace, Korra helped Halbrooks work with his horse. Korra and Halbrooks both knew that Bushwhacker would be nowhere near on Naga’s level after only a few days, but Korra was confident that if Halbrooks continued to work with Bushwhacker, the horse would get there some day. When they weren’t working with the horses they were practicing with their guns. They spent a lot of time together. In those few days that they waited for the first rider to deliver the mail, the two became fast friends. During this time, all worries Korra had about Halbrooks finding out who she really was, were forgotten.

The friends sat playing a gripping game of checkers on the front porch of the bunkhouse. They were anxiously passing the time until the rider from Ba Sing Se arrived. Naga was hitched nearby, saddled and ready to go. Korra drew the first ride, much to Halbrooks displeasure. 

Korra drummed her fingers on the table, like she had been for the past ten minutes. She stopped when Halbrooks lightly laid his hand over hers. She looked up to see Halbrooks staring at her intently. 

“Korey, there’s something I want to tell you.” He licked his lips nervously. “It’s been great getting to know you, and I think you’re a great guy.”

Korra, oblivious to what was happening, smiled and said, “I think you’re pretty great too.”

A wide grin spread across Halbrooks face. “I like you Korey, and I’d like to take you on a date sometime.”

“Oh,” Korra said in her usual articulate fashion. She rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. “There’s something I should,” but before she could continue, the cry of, “Rider coming,” pulled her attention. Korra pulled her hand from Halbrooks and sprinted for Naga. Swinging herself up into the saddle she looked back to him on the porch. “We’ll talk when I get back.” Then she nudged her heels into Naga’s side, caught the mochila bag as it flew through the air, and was gone.

She rode as hard and as far as she could, without endangering Naga, each day. Each night she found a safe place and set up camp. On the evening of the third day, just as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, the words of the flyer flitted through Korra’s mind, “Zaofu to Sweetwater, five days or less.” Korra had to smirk, she’d done it in three.

She rode through the quiet little town at a trot, scanning each building in search of the Post Office. Her eyes lit up when she spied it across from what she guessed to be the saloon. Music and laughter poured from the building, Korra couldn’t wait to check it out, but first she needed to finish her job.

Seeing the building was closed for the night Korra rode around to the back and knocked. She waited and knocked again. After a few more minutes the door opened, and a middle aged, port bellied man popped his head out.

“We’re closed boy.” He glared, pulled his head back in, and tried to shut the door.

Korra shoved the toe of her boot between the door and door jamb. “I’m a Pony Express rider sir, just got into town.”

The man opened the door wider and looked Korra up and down. “You come from Zaofu?” 

“Yes sir. Left Tuesday morning.” Korra offered the Post Master the mochila.

“Well I’ll be,” he took the mochila and tossed it inside. “Wasn’t expecting you until the day after tomorrow.”

“I got a fast horse.” Korra grinned and swung herself up into the saddle. “Mind pointing me towards the livery or stable? She needs a good rub down and some grain.” She patted Naga affectionately as the man gave her directions.

Korra found the livery without any problem, and handed Naga’s reins to a young stable boy. “Brush her down good, and give her some grain.” She pressed a worn dollar bill into his small hand. “Take really good care of her, and there’s another one of those for you.” She smiled as the boy shoved the dollar in his pocket and lead Naga away.

Since the railroad wasn’t having any problems running the rail South of Sweetwater, the mail could be delivered by steam power, instead of horse power. So, with her saddle bag over her shoulder Korra walked down the now darkened street towards the saloon in search of a room for the night.

She sauntered into the saloon, and waded through the press of bodies. Men roared with laughter, and cursed. The poker tables in the back were packed, a small crowd gathered to watch. Scantily clad women danced and flounced around, moving from one man’s lap, to another. One giggling woman led a man upstairs by the hand.

Korra looked around the saloon and weaved her way towards the man behind the bar. She leaned over the bar and waved to get his attention.

“Name your poison.” The man was stocky, with a button nose, and a larger than life smile.

“Looking for a room.” Korra said, digging a few bills out of her pocket.

“Five by the hour, twenty for the night.” The man said as he wiped a glass clean.

Korra raised a questioning eyebrow. “Why would I need to rent a room by the hour?”

The man chuckled boisterously. He slapped the bar and wagged a finger under Korra’s nose. Wiping a tear from his eye, he sniffed and smiled. “Oh, that’s a good one.” He looked Korra over, then his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and his mouth dropped open. “Wait, you’re serious! Where you from?”

“Zaofu.”

“Oh! See now that explains a lot. No prostitution allowed in Zaofu.” The man explained as he continued to wipe down glasses. “What brings you to Sweetwater?”

“I ride for the Pony Express. Been in the saddle three days. Looking for a meal and a bed.”

“You rode all the way from Zaofu, to here in three days?” He gave a long whistle as he poured a drink and placed it in front of Korra. “On the house. Name’s Bolin. My brother and I own this place. 

Korra extended her hand, “Korey.”

“That’s so cool that you ride for the Pony Express.” Bolin enthused with a big smile. “You get a discounted rate on the room then. Two for an hour and fifteen for the night.”

Korra counted out the money and handed him fifteen dollars. She took the key from Bolin and read the number on it. “Thanks Bolin.”

“Sure thing Korey.” He smiled and patted the bar as she left.

After stowing her saddle bag and splashing some water in her face, Korra ventured back downstairs. She found a spot in a corner, and ordered a beer. She sat and sipped, watching the other patrons. Soon a man with amber eyes, and pointed eyebrows made his way towards her table. He carried a large covered platter in front of him.

“Bolin said you needed some grub.” He smiled and set the platter down in front of her and removed the lid.

Korra’s mouth watered at the big slice of roast, heaping helping of mashed potatoes, ear of corn, and the big fluffy roll. “Wow, that looks wonderful.”

“Wait till you taste it.” The man beamed.

Korra took a big bite and hummed in pleasure at the flavor that exploded on her tongue. “That’s really good. My compliments to the cook.”

“Thank you. It’s an old family recipe.” He extended his hand and pulled the chair beside Korra out. “Name’s Mako. Mind if I sit?”

Korra shook his hand and gestured to the seat beside her. “Korey, and please do.”

“Bolin said you ride with the Pony Express.” Mako watched as Korra nodded and shoved another helping of food into her mouth. “A piece of advice, don’t go around announcing that.”

Korra quirked at eye brow and swallowed. “Why’s that?”

Mako leaned across the table and dropped his voice. “No doubt you’ve heard the reason behind why the Pony Express has opened up.”

“Red Lotus.” Korra spoke around the food in her mouth.

“A few of these men in here belong to the gang, and if they find out you’re a rider, there’s no telling what they’ll do.” Mako waved a girl carrying a pitcher of beer over. “Bolin and I, our lips are sealed, we don’t want any trouble. You’re welcome here until you and your horse are rested, and then I suggest you ride like hell back to Zaofu.”

Korra nodded her thanks as she finished her meal. “Appreciate the heads up Mako. I should be riding out in the morning.”

Mako turned his attention to the woman that stood next to the table. “Ginger, keep my friend company for a while.” Mako stood, gathered the empty plate and left.

Korra had expected Ginger to take the now vacant seat, or any of the others around the table. However, what she didn’t expect was for Ginger to make herself at home in Korra’s lap. She reflexively stiffened as the red-haired woman wiggled around to make herself comfy. “Uh, hello.”

Ginger giggled and reached for the pitcher to refill Korra’s glass and handed it to her. “You’re pretty cute.” 

“Thank you.” Korra said and drained the glass of beer in a few gulps.

“Your lips look soft.” Ginger edged closer, her hand cupping Korra’s cheek. “I’d like to see if they are.” She pressed her lips to those in front of her.

Korra was shocked, sure she’d swapped a few kisses with some of the boys and girls around town, it was no secret she was attracted to both, but she never imagined a stranger grabbing her face and pulling her into an intense lip lock. She felt hot, felt her lungs start to ache from lack of air, but she wanted more. She drew a breath in through her mouth, and felt Ginger’s tongue slip inside. Korra got lost in it, in Ginger’s lips, and the feeling that was spreading between her legs. She felt something move its way down her chest, and slowly over her belly. Korra grabbed the hand that came to rest on her belt, “don’t,” she hissed venomously, and shot to her feet, dumping Ginger into the floor.

Some of the patrons roared with laughter, one yelling out, “Looks like Ginger finally found a cowboy she can’t ride.”

Korra looked down at the woman on the floor, “sorry.” She reached out and pulled Ginger to her feet, then strode for the stairs leading to her room. 

She woke late in the morning and gathered her belongings. After a quick breakfast, she settled her bill with Bolin and made her way out to the bustling street. She smiled and tipped her hat to folks as she made her way to the stable. She grinned when Naga whinnied in greeting. 

She patted her horse on the neck and scratched at her ears. “There’s my girl. Looking good this morning.” She patted her flank and helped the stable boy from last night saddle her. Before swinging up into the saddle she pressed another dollar into the boy’s hand.

Korra rode Naga at a slow pace down the street. Even though Mako had suggested she ride like hell, Korra wanted to enjoy the busy little town for a little longer. She paused outside the general store, contemplating grabbing a little bag of sweets for the road. She had just nudged Naga towards the hitching post when a loud holler sounded from down the street.

People scattered every which way as two men ran from the bank. They swung into their saddles, and one fired into the air, effectively clearing the street. They spurred their horses into an all-out sprint and raced towards the edge of town.

“Somebody stop them!” An elderly man cried, stumbling out of the bank, blood pouring down his face. “They robbed the bank!”

“Come on Naga.” Korra whipped Naga around and took off after them. 

They raced through town, dust flying behind them. Korra kept urging her horse on, her eyes firmly fixed on the sight of the man that straggled behind. She drew closer to the man, who was so focused on the man in front of him, he didn’t notice Korra until she reached over and took the lasso from the horn of his saddle. 

“What the?” The man yelled, just as Korra backhanded him off the rear of his horse. She cast the man a quick look as he tumbled head over heels out of the saddle. 

The man ahead of her turned, alerted by the cry of his partner. He fired two quick shots over his shoulder, and spurred his horse on. Korra placed Naga’s reins between her teeth, and quickly fastened one end of the lasso to the saddle horn. With the reins in her left hand, and lasso in her right, Korra twirled it over her head and threw it at the man. She watched it fall over his shoulders and around his arms. She sat back hard in the saddle, signaling Naga to lock up her knees and skid to a hard stop. 

The lasso tightened around the man, pinning his arms to his sides, and jerking him clean off the saddle. Korra jumped from her saddle and bound towards the fallen man. While he was still dazed she wrapped part of the rope around his feet and tied it tight. She whistled and Naga trotted over, stopping next to Korra. 

“Naga down.” Korra commanded the horse. When Naga eased down to the ground, Korra pushed and worked the now struggling and cursing man onto her. With him secured to Naga, she removed the bandana from around her neck and shoved it in the man’s mouth. With a chorus of mumbles and indecipherable words behind her, Korra walked over to the man’s horse that had ran a few feet off before stopping. She reached for the loose reins and took hold, whistling for Naga. Naga trotted over, and Korra wrapped the reins around the saddle horn.

Korra mounted up, and rode towards where the first man had fallen. She rested her hand on her pistol as she drew near. The man didn’t move. Korra carefully dismounted and eased her way closer. She swore and holstered her gun, he had broken his neck in the tumble. She made her way over to where his horse grazed and guided the horse over towards the others. She secured it’s reins to the other horse’s saddle horn, leaving the bags from the bank where they hang.

Korra went back to the dead man and rolled him over onto his back. “Christ, you’re just a kid.” 

The boy didn’t look much holder than sixteen. Korra crossed his arms over his chest and knelt beside him. She closed her eyes and spoke a prayer she remembered from her childhood over him. She stood and carefully hefted him over her shoulder, and placed him on the back of his horse. With the horses and men secured she mounted Naga and rode back towards town.

As she drew closer, her adrenaline wavering, she was hit by a wave of dizziness, and a sudden sharp pain in her left shoulder. She cried out and pressed her right hand to her shoulder. Her fingers felt wet, and when she pulled them away they were red with blood. “Fuck,” she swore, and toed Naga into a brisk walk.

She rode towards the crowd that had gathered at the bank, swaying precariously in the saddle. The crowd parted as she rode closer. “Brought you money back.” She said to the elderly bank manager.

“Korey!” Bolin yelled as he pushed his way towards the horses. 

Korra turned to look at him, off balance and weak from blood lose she tumbled from the saddle. Bolin barely caught her before she hit the ground.

“Korey, hey man, stay with me.” He hefted Korra’s unconscious body in his arms and ran for the doctor’s office. He pushed open the door, yelling as he entered. “Kya! A man’s been shot.”

“Lay him in here, on the table.” Kya yelled as she ran towards the door. She helped Bolin place the body on the table. Grabbing the scissors, she cut through the shirt and tore it off. She stopped at the bandages around the young man’s chest, and then quickly cut those away too.

“Holy shit!” Bolin yelled, his face turning red. “He, he has breasts?”

Kya stripped the bandages and shirt away. “Bolin, I suggest you take a seat in the other room.”

Bolin nodded his head and shuffled towards Kya’s kitchen. Kya turned all her attention to the bleeding wound, and went to work.

 

Korra opened her eyes and found herself laying in a soft bed, in a room she didn’t recognize. She moved to sit up, gritting her teeth at the pain in her shoulder. She examined the fresh white bandage placed over it, and then the fresh bandage that wound around her chest. 

“I figured there was a reason you had them bound.” 

Korra looked to the woman standing in the doorway. The first thing she noticed was the woman’s complexion, it matched her own perfectly. The second thing she noticed was the woman had silver hair, not gray, or white, but a beautiful silver. The final thing she noticed was that this woman appeared familiar, like Korra knew her from somewhere.

“I’m sorry,” Korra eased her back against the headboard, “have we met before?”

“Not that I’m aware. I’m fairly certain I’d remember meeting a woman pretending to be a man.” Kya smirked and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

Korra turned her head and mumbled in her native tongue the English equivalent of “smartass old woman.”

“Better a smartass old woman than a stubborn crossdresser.” Kya shot back, smirking when Korra whipped her head around.

“You speak Ojibwa?” 

“I don’t know a Native around hear that doesn’t, course I’m the only other one around here.” Kya said sadly, dropping her head slightly. “So,” she drew a deep breath and looked up to her patient, “why are you dressing like a man?”

Before she could answer Kya’s questions, Bolin strode into the room, her saddle bag in hand. “Good to see you awake Korey.” He smiled, his gaze dropping to her chest, and then darting away. 

“I suppose I owe you both an explanation.” Korra motioned for Bolin to take a seat at the end of the bed. “I ride for the Pony Express. They wouldn’t hire a Native woman, so I dressed and passed myself off as a Native man. I wanted to prove I could do just a good a job as any man, of any color.” She smiled and extended her hand to Bolin, shaking it when he took it. “I’m Korra Southern, nice to meet you.”

Both Kya and Bolin spoke at the same time. Bolin smiled and said, “nice to meet you,” while Kya sprung to her feet and repeated Korra’s name. Korra turned her attention to Kya. “Do you know me?”

Kya peered at the woman with new eyes, seeing the little girl from all those years ago as a grown woman. “Yes.” She stepped forward and gingerly cupped Korra’s cheek. “I met you many years ago. You were half starved, filthy, and had been through something awful.” She smiled and said, “niidigikoo yag.” Tribe sister.

“You’re from my tribe?” Korra leaned towards her eagerly. “Can you tell me about them?”

“I’d love to.” Kya patted her cheek and moved back to her chair, “but first I believe we have a few things to discuss.” Her serious tone immediately captured Bolin and Korra’s undivided attention. “First off, Bolin, you can’t tell anyone that Korey is Korra. As long as she is here, she is a he. If she’s discovered to be impersonating a man to work for the government, they could hang her.” She watched as he nodded in understanding and mimed zipping his lips. “Second, those men you captured, they belong to The Red Lotus, same people believed to be responsible for wiping out our tribe. Third, it is possible that some of them could decide to get their own version of twisted justice.”

“If they come looking for me, I’ll be ready.” Korra growled out.

“Sweetheart, you don’t understand. IF they choose to retaliate, they’ll take it out on the town.” Kya looked at her pleadingly. “They’ve done so in the past. Two more things here real quick. Your bill for my services and staying the night, is $50, and who do I need to send word to about you being injured? It’s going to be a couple days before you’ll be able to ride.”

“I don’t have that much money on me, but if you send word to my employer, Mr. Wallace at the Zaofu stables, he might give me an advance.” 

“What about family?” Bolin inquired.

“If I let Lin or Suyin know they’ll insist on riding out here to get me, and probably pay for my medical care. I won’t have that, I need to take care of this on my own.” Korra explained pridefully. 

Kya nodded in understanding. “Bolin, would you please have Mr. Grogan send the telegraph please? I’d like to speak with Korra for a moment.”

“Sure, I’d be happy to.” He stood and smiled at both women. “Get better soon Korra, er I mean Korey.”

Kya waited a few moments before voicing her question. “How is Lin?”

“She’s good. Stubborn as a mule, and as mean as a rattle snake.” Korra chuckled heartily. “She taught me everything I know, and I’m forever grateful to her.”

“She said you were an accomplished rider. Best she’d ever seen.” 

“I didn’t realize you two were still in contact.” 

Kya nodded with a soft smile. “We write a couple times a week, and she stops by if she’s close.”

Something in the way Kya looked as she admitted this had Korra coming to a sudden realization. “Oh my gosh! You’re Zhawenjigewin!”

Kya blushed at the name Lin would call her. “She always said I was a blessing to her. How did you know about that though?”

Korra smiled as she remembered the first time she’d heard Lin use the term, my blessing. “Lin got sick one winter, I was sixteen. She ran a high fever, and I would sneak into her room at night to watch over her. One night I woke to her repeating Zhawenjigewin, over and over again. I knew she was talking about someone special.”

Kya’s cheeks turned a few shades redder, she cleared her throat and stood. “I best leave you to rest. I’ll bring some food up later.”

After almost a full twenty-four hours Kya finally agreed to let Korra go into town. Korra was going stir crazy being cooped up, and after many promises to take it easy, Kya finally relented. With a fresh bandage, some clean clothes, and a sling for her arm, Korra was free from bed rest. Her first stop was the Post Office.

She swung by to see if Mr. Wallace had answered the telegraph Bolin had sent for her. As luck would have it, Mr. Wallace’s response had arrived. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the response that Korra had hoped for. Mr. Wallace had refused to send an advance, explaining, “you got yourself into this, get yourself out.”  
She sat at a little corner table sipping a sarsaparilla and chatting with Bolin. The saloon was a little quiet for this time of day. A few patrons enjoying an afternoon meal, and a couple old timers playing a game of cards. “You know anyone looking for help?” She asked as she handed him the telegraph.

Bolin frowned as he read the telegraph. “Sure don’t Korey,” he smiled and leaned forward, dropping his voice, “I mean we’re always looking for another saloon girl.” He laughed and gave a wink.

She snorted into her drink. “You still owe me for seeing my tits, don’t think you could afford the price of a poke.” 

Bolin roared with laughter, a few patrons turning to look at the table. He dug in his pocket and flipped a nickel onto the table. “Far be it to me owe someone for a peep show.”

“This will go a long way towards helping me with Kya’s bill.” She rolled her eyes and pocketed the coin. She raised the bottle to her lips to take a drink, her eyes catching sight of a woman entering the saloon. 

She watched the woman with thick black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, saunter over to the bar. The woman wore a fashionable red jacket, tight black riding pants, and knee-high riding boots. Korra studied the woman curiously, she’d never seen a woman as attractive as this one. When the woman leaned over the bar to talk to Mako, Korra had a nice view of her backside in those riding pants.

“Hey Bolin,” she drew the man’s attention, her own never leaving the woman at the bar, “who’s that?” She jerked her chin in the direction of the bar.

Bolin turned to look, smiling as he faced Korra again. “That would be Asami Sato, heir to Sato Ranch.” He paused for a moment, a frown marring his face, “actually, she’s the owner of Sato Ranch, her father died last week.”

“That’s rough.” Korra felt that pain, she couldn’t remember much about her own father, but she still knew the pain of losing one. “Can I ask what happened? Was he ill, or elderly?”

“No, no, Hiroshi was healthy as a horse.” Again, Bolin leaned closer to her, dropping his voice not be over heard. “They’d been having some problems with rustlers. Hiroshi decided to camp out one night to catch them by surprise. When he didn’t return home by dinner the next evening, Asami rode out, found him strung up in a tree.”

“Did they catch the rustlers?” Korra asked, looking sadly at the woman that still leaned against the bar.

Bolin shook his head sadly. “No. As far as I know she’s still having problems with the rustlers.”

The figurative light bulb over Korra’s head lit up. “I could help her get rid of them!” 

“I don’t know Korra.” 

“Come on, I help her get rid of the rustlers, make some money doing it, and pay Kya.” She smiled at her idea. 

Bolin considered her plan for a moment, then turned to face the bar. “Asami! Come meet my new friend.”

The woman turned from the bar, then leaned back in to give Mako a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek before heading towards Bolin. “Hey Bo. It’s good to see you.” She smiled and gave the man a big hug.

“Asami this is Kor uh, uh,” he quickly turned his almost mistake into a sneeze, “sorry, this is Korey.” He cast a nervous look towards Korra and gave a shrug.”

“Nice to meet you Korey.” Asami smiled and reached over to shake hands.

“Nice to meet you Asami.” Korra returned the smile and gestured towards the seat beside her. “Bolin was telling me you’ve been having some trouble with rustlers?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I owe Doc for fixing me up, and thought we could help each other out.” Korra took a long pull from her drink.

Asami considered the man next to her. “How do you expect to help with one good arm?”

Korra gave her a cocky lopsided grin. “Sweetheart, I’m good with both, and my trigger finger isn’t broke, I’ll be just fine.”

“We’ll see how you do when the time comes, until then, how are you at slopping hogs?” Asami smiled sweetly.

 

With help from the stable boy Korra readied Naga and rode out of town with Asami. Asami drove a buckboard, heavy with supplies, this kept them from riding at a pace more than a trot. Korra enjoyed the ride, she chatted with Asami, letting the woman tell her about her ranch. She was very proud of it, the ranch her father built.

The ranch was a long way from town. They followed the train tracks about two miles till the tracks crossed a river. They rode across the bridge then turned their horses upriver and rode five miles. Korra nodded at the tight, clean structure of the barbed wire fence lining the road to the house, and the tall post over it reading Sato Ranch that marked the start of Asami’s land. It was a nice flat stretch of land, the house sat away from the drop of a canyon that gave way to the rushing of a river about five feet below. 

“Father picked this place because of the canyon and river.” Asami explained as she saw the other rider taking in the sights. “Natural defenses on two sides, and nothing but flat land on the others.”

Korra nodded, it was a good place for a ranch. Cattle bawled in one pasture, while horses ran in another. A chicken coop set not far from the house, and the unmistakable stench of pigs wafted through the air. “Very nice place you have here Asami.”

Asami smiled proudly, “thank you Korey.” She pulled the wagon in front of the stable.

Korra quickly dismounted Naga and moved to help Asami from the wagon. She lifted her hand for Asami to take and helped the woman balance as she climbed down. Asami smiled and nodded her thanks before striding to peer into the stable. “Gommu, I’m back.”

An old scruffy looking man came shuffling his way from inside. “You brought company.”

“Gommu this here is Korey, he’s looking for some work, and claims he can take care of our rustler problem.” 

Gommu stepped forward and shook Korra’s hand. “It’ll be nice to have another strong back around here. Miss Sato works me like a dog night and day.”

“Ha!” Asami laughed in exasperation. “Last I checked you spend the majority of your time in that hammock out back sawing logs.”

“Man as pretty as myself needs his beauty rest.” Gommu grinned and hefted a bag of feed from the back of the wagon.

“Gommu came through about four years ago, he was looking for a few days’ work, and well he never left.” Asami grabbed a bag of grain and pulled it closer to load it.

Korra stepped forward and reached out with her right arm. “Here, let me get that for you.”

“I am capable of doing that myself. I work just as hard as any man.” Asami protested a little too venomously.

Korra rolled her eyes and wrapped her right arm around the feed sack. “I never said you couldn’t.” She bent at the waist, placing her shoulder against the feed sack, and in one swift motion she lifted it from the wagon. “You’re the one paying me to work.” Korra grinned and carried the bag to where Gommu had set the first.

“What are you grinning at?” Asami asked as Gommu returned, a wide smile on his face.

“Finally, someone you can’t intimidate.” He chuckled at the light slap that fell on his arm.

After the wagon was unloaded and Korra settled into her room, Asami and her rode out to look at the rest of the land. Asami sat tall in her horse’s saddle, enjoying the ride. She loved these rides, looking out over what her father had built, what was now hers. She pointed out the boundaries of her land, indicating the places that still needed to be fenced. “Once you’re able to, provided you’re still here, I’d like to have your help fencing the rest of it.”

“I could do that.” 

“I was thinking about your wages as we rode over.” Asami looked at her comrade as she turned her horse back towards the house. “I can pay you the same as Gommu for your work, and then I’ll let you decide your price after the rustlers are gone.”

“That sounds fair to me.” Korra extended her hand towards Asami. “Seal the deal?”

Asami grinned and they shook on it. “We best be getting back, Gommu should have supper ready.”

 

During the day Korra worked hard on the ranch. She slopped hogs, gathered eggs, and checked the cows. She helped Gommu tighten fence, and she helped clean and cook as well. She hauled grain, scattered hay, and mucked stalls. She worked well with Gommu, and enjoyed his good-natured ribbing and stories, but her favorite was working with Asami. It gave her the chance to watch the woman, and study her, and Korra liked what she saw. When her arm had healed enough she took it upon herself to break the horses, by then she’d been on the ranch about a month.

Today she’d saddled a black mare, with a white blaze down her nose. Korra spoke soothingly to the horse as she slowly mounted. The horse nickered and tried to dance to the side, Korra swung herself up into the saddle, and as soon as she settled in, the horse began to kick. Korra clamped her legs down, and took a death grip on the reins and saddle horn. She pulled the reins tight, forcing the horse to bow its head, which kept it from bucking as bad. The horse spun and kicked. It ran around the pen and then whirled in the other direction. 

Asami and Gommu leaned against the fence nearby and watched. Asami worried the hem of her shirt in her hand. She twisted and picked at the fabric, worried that Korey would be sent flying from the saddle. 

“Miss Sato,” Gommu reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder, “he’ll be just fine.”

“Oh, I know Gommu, I just worry.” Asami gave a reassuring smile.

“We’ve both grown rather fond of our new friend.” The man smiled and gave the woman a knowing look. He’d seen the way his employer had looked after the young fella. The way her cheeks would color when the boy told her she looked lovely. Not to mention that since Korey’s arrival, Asami spent more time than before helping with the chores outside. Oh yes, Gommu wasn’t blind.

Sweat streamed off Korra in rivulets, her hands growing damp and slick on the reins. The horse kicked and twisted, almost unseating her, she slid in the saddle, perched too far on the right side. Korra adjusted her seat and the horse kicked again, this time the horse stumbled, losing its balance, it started to fall. Korra leapt from the saddle just as the horse toppled over.

In a cloud of dust, she jumped on the horse’s neck, holding it down. “Grab me some water, hurry!” She shouted over her shoulder. She spoke calmly to the horse that wheezed beneath her.

Asami ran into the pen to help while Gommu ran for water. “What can I do?”

“Sit on her neck.” Korra moved to the side, but when Asami didn’t move she looked back at her. “Do you want to help or not?”

Asami quickly did as instructed.

“If she can’t swing her head she can’t get up, and it’s easier to cool her off if she’s laying down, otherwise she’ll stagger around and could end up worse off.” Korra explained as she rushed to the edge of the pen to grab the water buckets from Gommu. “Keep them coming Gommu, we’ve got to get her cooled down.”

Gommu nodded and hurried to fetch more. Korra hurried to the horse’s side and set the buckets down. She reached up and ripped her sleeve from her shirt, then looked at Asami. “Your necklace, hand it here.”

With fumbling fingers Asami removed her necklace and handed it over. She watched as it was wrapped tightly around one end of the ripped shirt sleeve. Her mind worked, trying to figure out what the purpose of such a thing could be. 

Korra dunked the sleeve in the water, and when she pulled it up it was full, with a tiny stream running from the bottom. She handed it to Asami, “hold her head up a tad and let this trickle into her mouth.” 

Asami did as she was told, adjusting her position on the horse’s neck. She watched as the water slowly trickled down into the horse’s mouth. Korra started to slowly pour the water over the horse, she did her best to not drench Asami in the process, but none of them were getting out of this dry. Gommu brought more water and left with the empty buckets, and Korra kept pouring water over the overheated horse.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Korra was satisfied by the horse’s breathing, it was just almost back to normal. She went to stand in front of Asami. “I’m going to help you up, when your feet hit the ground you run for the fence. I don’t know what she’ll do once she gets up, and I’d rather you not be in this pen.”

Asami nodded in understanding and prepared herself to stand. She took the offered hand in her own, and was easily pulled to her feet. She took one running step, and her feet slid out from under her in the puddle of mud that had formed. Asami slipped and fell face first into the puddle.

Korra watched as the horse slowly stood and pawed at the ground. She heard Asami fall, and turned to help her up. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and lifted, setting the woman back on her feet, except Asami was trying to run before her feet hit the ground. When Korra let her go, Asami fell into the mud again. Korra fought back a laugh as the woman rolled over, mud splattered across her face.

Asami saw the merriment in those blue eyes, and with a quick fling of her wrist she sent a mud ball flying in their direction. She smiled triumphantly when it hit her target dead on. She soon realized the errors of her ways as her target came stalking towards her.

Korra pounced, rubbing a big handful of mud down Asami’s front. The two of them rolled and slung mud every which way. Their laughter rang out, and Gommu stood by to watch. He shook his head at the sight, and went to fetch the horse that stood in the far corner watching the spectacle as well. Finally, out of breath, Asami admitted defeat.

Korra helped Asami to her feet, and tried to help Asami clear part of the mud from her face. “I think I’m just making it worse.” She chuckled as she left another streak.

Asami chuckled as well. “More than likely, yes you are.” Her eyes locked onto those beautiful blue ones in front of her. Without thinking she raised her hand and cupped a muddy cheek.

Korra stood still, she wanted to step closer, to press her cheek more into Asami’s hand, but she was terrified. So, she did nothing. “We’ll probably be easier to clean up after all this dries.”

Asami nodded, and took a step back. “Want to go for a ride?”

Korra’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, that’d be great.” The two of them climbed from the pen and went to saddle their horses, making a stop to wash the mud from their faces first.

 

Asami led the way, riding out past where the fencing stopped. She picked her way over the rocky surface. Pulling her horse up for a stop when they reached a steep incline, with a well-worn foot path that led up.

“This is my favorite place.” Asami explained as she dismounted, motioning for her friend to do the same. She led the way up the steep incline, and stopped at the peak. Wildflowers in every shade filled the bowl-shaped valley. “This was my mother’s favorite place. She used to bring me here a lot when I was a child. When she passed away, father would bring me here.”

“It’s gorgeous. I’ve never seen so many flowers before.” Korra looked out at the flowers. She couldn’t think of seeing anything more beautiful than this, then she turned her head and saw the soft smile on Asami’s lips. The setting sun danced in her raven hair, the light breeze tugging at the ends. No, she had never seen anything more beautiful than this woman, in this moment. “Asami.” She whispered, the word rasping out in a husky voice.

Asami turned, her eyes falling on the lips in front of her, this moment, in this place, it was too much. She didn’t want to deny herself any longer what she wanted. She leaned forward, “kiss me Korey.” Her voice sent shivers down Korra’s spine.

Korra hesitated for just a moment, a tug of war between rational thought and giving in to a yearning, but it was like her body had a mind of its own. Her hands came to rest on Asami’s hips, pulling her closer. Korra tilted her head slightly and brought her lips to Asami’s, she couldn’t remember how many times she’d imagined this. It was far better than all those times that’d played out in her head. Asami’s lips felt soft, yet firm beneath her own, and they were just as greedy. Korra found herself opening her mouth to Asami, letting the woman set the pace.

Soft moans rose around them, neither quite sure from who they emitted. They’re kissing grew more frenzied, deeper, more passionate. Their breathing ragged, and labored. They fought against the need for oxygen and the need to taste more, a one-sided battle on both parts.

When Asami finally broke the kiss, she was shaking. Her breath came in ragged bursts, and her skin felt hot to the touch. “Thank you.”

Korra cocked her head to the side. “For what?”

“For finally kissing me. I’ve been driving myself crazy wondering what it’d be like.” Asami gave a shy smile as they began to walk back to the horses.

“You’re not the only one.” Korra admitted as she helped Asami into the saddle. 

“I hope I didn’t disappoint.” Asami smirked as she leaned down to press another kiss to those marvelous lips. She righted herself and called out, “last one back clears the table.” Then she kicked her horse into a gallop.

Korra sprinted for Naga, and leapt into the saddle. She nudged Naga into a gallop and raced after Asami. She had her caught before they’d gone too far, but instead of passing her, Korra rode beside her. “How ‘bout first one back gets the bath first?” Korra yelled over the thunder of the hooves.

“You’re on!” Asami yelled back with a smile, and she nudged her horse to go faster.

Korra easily kept pace with her, and as the house came into sight, Korra gave Naga the reins. She beat Asami by a good five yards. “Guess I better get cleaned up before dinner.” Korra smirked as she led Naga to the stable.

“Remind me to never race you again.” Asami said with a laugh as she began to unsaddle her horse. “Go on, I’ll brush Naga down.”

“Thanks.” Korra smiled and walked towards the door, then she turned around quickly, strode back to Asami, placed a kiss on her cheek, and strode out.

 

Korra sank into the tub of hot water, the water rising above her chest. She soaked in the tub, steam rising from the water. She scrubbed the dirt and sweat from the day off. She sighed and laid her head back, closing her eyes for just a moment, yet when she opened them again the water was far cooler. She’d fallen asleep. Her fingers and toes resembling wrinkled prunes. She stood from the tub and reached for her towel.

Just then the door flew open, Asami stood in the doorway. “Korey, the,” she froze. Her eyes skimmed up the tanned, muscled, and very female body in front of her. A gunshot sounded from outside, kicking Asami and Korra both into motion. “Rustlers!”

Korra grabbed her knife, pulled her pants and shirt on and ran for the door. She shuffled past Asami, and bounded down the stairs, barefoot. Korra grabbed the rifle from beside the door and ran for the torches. She jumped the stairs, and sprinted into the night. She ignored the rocks and thistles that bit at her feet. She slowed as she drew closer, and dropped into a crouch.

Two men circled around a small group of four cows, keeping them bunched up, while one worked to cut cows from the larger herd nearby. Korra crept closer, using the dark to her advantage. When she was close enough she darted forward and grabbed one man from the saddle. She smacked the butt of the rifle into his face, knocking him out, she slapped his horse and watched it run off into the night.

The other two men paid no mind, their focus on the cow the other man was trying to drag over to the others. Korra eased her way closer, her eyes darting between the two men. Suddenly the one closest to her turned in the saddle, spying her he reached for his gun. Korra ran forward and pulled her knife, with a quick flick of her wrist she cut the straps on the man’s saddle. The rapid movement spooked his horse, causing it to rear up, the man and his saddle tumbled to the ground. 

Korra grabbed him by the shirt and punched him with all her might, she heard the crunch of his nose as it crumpled beneath her fist. She jumped as the ground beside her foot exploded from a striking bullet. She looked up as the last man pumped another shell into the chamber. Korra jumped and tucked herself into a roll. She came up shouldering the rifle, and fired. The man screamed as the bullet tore through his leg. He fell to the ground clutching his wound.

She collected the gun belts and weapons of all three men, and placed them off to the side. The bawl of the scared cattle echoed around her, two of the men’s grunts and curses carrying over the noise. She spun at the sound of hoofbeats behind her, relaxing when she saw Asami and Gommu riding up in the wagon. 

“There’s just three of them.” Korra said as they came to a stop. “This one needs to get to Kya, had to shoot him in the leg. The other two should be fine.”

Asami jumped from the wagon and ran to her. “Are you okay?”

“Asami I’m fine.” Korra started to wrap her arms around her in a hug, and then thought better of it. “I suppose we need to talk at some point.”

Asami nodded in agreement. “Yes, we do.” 

Together the three of them secured and loaded the three rustlers into the back of the wagon. “I’ll take these three into town.” Gommu said as he climbed into the wagon seat.

“Give me a minute and I’ll ride in with you.” Korra offered as she tied the last horse to the back of the wagon.

“No sense in that.” Gommu waved the offer off. “It’s late enough, I’ll stay in town, and I’d rather not leave Miss Sato here alone.”

Korra nodded in understanding, and handed the rifle to Gommu. “Take this with you, if needed I can grab another. Be careful.” 

Gommu nodded and flicked the reins, leaving Asami and Korra to walk back to the house in the lantern light. They stood for a moment, watching Gommu ride out. Korra moved first, taking a slow, almost reluctant step forward, Asami following.

“So, I don’t know where to start.” Korra spoke softly, studying the ground as they walked. 

“Maybe why you pretended to be a man?” Asami suggested with a smile.

Korra chuckled, “fair enough. I wanted to prove a point. The Pony Express wouldn’t hire a woman to ride for them. It made sense to pretend to be a man.”

“Is Korey your real name?” 

“No, actually it’s Korra.” Korra stopped and closed the gate behind them. “I’m sorry about lying to you. That’s the downside to this, having to lie to protect myself.”

“I understand and I don’t blame you. I know what it’s like to have a point to prove. Women out here have to work twice as hard to prove we’re capable, and if you’re not white, you have to work even harder.” Asami walked up the stairs to the house, and stopped. “You could have told me.”

“I know that now.” Korra laughed nervously. “That still would have been a weird conversation.”

Asami nodded in understanding, and as crazy as it was, she really did understand why Korra had masqueraded as a man. If her life had been different, she might have done the same thing. “One more thing.” She turned and gave Korra a gauging look. “What about kissing me? Are you sorry about that?”

Korra stepped beside her, and grinned shyly. “I’m only sorry that you thought you were kissing Korey.”

“Me too.” Asami said sadly as she turned to enter the house.

Korra reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. With a jerk, she pulled Asami to her, and held her. She searched Asami’s eyes for permission, and then brought their lips together. Korra melted into it, feeling her body tingle. After several long minutes, they broke apart, both of their chests heaving.

Asami licked her lips as she took a step back. “Much better than kissing Korey.” She smiled and walked into the house, leaving Korra standing on the porch.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have worked up, this is NOT the last chapter of the story, just the last for a bit. I'm starting a new job, I need to see how demanding that will be, and I've started a new writing project. Well, actually I'm revamping a writing project that has been a WIP for the last few years. I am not abandoning this story, just letting you know it may be a bit before the next update. Stay safe my darlings. All my love.

Korra rose and dressed at the crowing of the rooster. She ventured outside and started the chores. By the time Asami joined her Korra had already fed the hogs, horses, and was mixing a milk supplement for the calves.

“No Gommu yet?” Asami asked as she walked into the stable.

“Morning.” Korra called with a genuine smile as she filled the calf bottles. “No Gommu yet. He might just be taking his time hoping all the chores will be done when he gets back.”

Asami chuckled as she took a couple bottles and helped Korra carry them to the calf pen. “That does sound like something he’d do.”

They worked in companionable silence for the remainder of the morning. Feeding the calves, mucking stalls, repairing a saddle, whatever needed to be done, they did it. Finally, they took a break for a late lunch, and as they made their way to the house, Korra voiced her concern.

“Gommu should have been back by now.” 

“I was thinking the same.” Asami added as she came to a stop at the stairs. “Should we saddle up and ride into town?”

“I think we should.” Korra stepped past her and grabbed her rifle from the corner by the door. She checked the straps of her holster, and nodded she was ready to go. “I’d rather be prepared for trouble that run into it defenseless.”

 

They made their way back to the stable and saddled their horses. Mounting up they headed to town at a brisk pace. They’re first stop was the Sherriff’s Office. They walked in and the Sherriff stood in greeting.

“Miss Sato, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sherriff Harvey, this is my new ranch hand Korey Southern. We came to see if Gommu made it here last night.” 

Harvey shook Korra’s hand and then gestured over his shoulder. “Dropped these two off late last night, and another over at Kya’s.” He turned to Korra. “I take it that was your handiwork?”

“Yes sir.” Korra nodded as she looked at the man glowering at her with a now straightened nose. “They were trying to steal some cattle. The other fellow, he fired first.”

“No worries son. You did what anyone else would have, though someone else probably would have shot all three of these thieving bastards.” Harvey spat in the men’s direction. “Have you tried looking for Gommu at the saloon?”

“Not yet Sherriff, we wanted to stop here first.” Asami stepped towards the door and rested her hand on the doorknob. “If you happen upon him, let him know we’re looking for him.”

“Can do Miss Sato.” Harvey smiled and tipped his hat. “Nice meeting you Korey.”

“Likewise Sherriff.”

They made their way to the saloon, and after a quick talk with Mako they discovered that Gommu hadn’t been in that night. Increasingly worried the women made their way to the stables. Korra spied Gommu’s wagon next to the building, a for sale sign on it. 

She pointed it out to Asami. “Look.” She made her way inside and spotted one of the two horses Gommu had rode out with. “There’s Petunia, but I don’t see Blaze.”

“Can I help you folks?” A tall, burly man asked as he walked up behind them. “You looking to buy a horse?”

“Actually, that is my horse.” Asami said haughtily, placing her fists on her hips. “As is that wagon outside.”

“Where’d you get them?” Korra asked taking a step in the man’s direction.

“Hey, I ain’t no theif.” The man bellowed, holding his hands up.

“I never said you were. I’m guessing someone sold them to you.” Korra watched as the man nodded in agreement. “What did he look like?”

“Well I didn’t really see him. He kept to the shadows. Wanted just a few bucks for the wagon and horse, figured I could double my money. Him and his buddy rode out of town to the East after I handed over the money.”

“You get a good look at his buddy?” Korra asked, staring the man in the eye.

“Kind of scruffy looking, missing a front tooth. He didn’t say much.” The man offered, trying to avoid any trouble. 

“I think we better go talk to Sherriff Harvey again.” Korra said to Asami. Then she turned back to the stable owner. “I want that horse and wagon delivered to Bolin at the saloon.”

“Sure, I swear I didn’t know they didn’t belong to that man.”

Asami stepped over to him and began to dig out her money pouch. “I don’t believe I should have to buy what is rightfully mine, but I don’t expect you to take a loss on it either.” She pressed a few bills into his hand and followed Korra back to the Sherriff’s Office.

 

“He said they rode off to the East?” Harvey asked as they looked over a map spread out on his desk.

“Yeah, but I suppose they could have circled around anywhere.” Korra mused as she turned from the map to the men in the cells. “What are the odds they know where Gommu was taken?”

“I’m not telling you anything.” The man whose nose she’d broke sneered.

Korra strode closer. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. You can either tell me, or I can undo all that nice work Doc did to straighten your nose.”

The man stepped closer to the bars. “Go fuck yourself.”

Korra gave an exaggerated sigh and turned like she was going to walk away. She spun towards the man. Her hand shot through the bars, grabbed the man by the collar, and pulled him forward. A solid thud and crunch sounded as his face met the bars. He howled in pain as blood bubbled form his nose.

She held him in place. “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

“Shove it up your ass.” The man laughed, then immediately regretted it when he was jerked forward again. His mouth bounced off the bars, and he spit a tooth out onto the floor.

“For fuck’s sake Lefty.” The other man in the cell stood and walked to the door. “Can I see your map?”

“I’ll do you one better.” Sherriff Harvey unlocked the door and let the man out.

He walked to the map and peered down at it. He tapped his finger on a spot, “Devil’s Backbone.”

“Well that sounds like a quaint little place.” Asami mumbled as she studied the map. 

“You’ll find your friend there, along with most of the Red Lotus Gang.”

Asami peered at the man, and realized he wasn’t a man, he was a boy. “How old are you?”

“I just turned 18.” The boy said. “I’m sorry about your cattle, but I needed the money.”

“Kai, you damn traitor! Wait till I tell Zaheer, he’ll hang you!” Lefty squawked from the cell.

“How long have you been a member of the Red Lotus Gang?” Korra stepped next to him. 

“I joined a couple weeks ago. My parents died of the fever and I didn’t know what else to do.” Kai hung his head in shame. 

“What else have you done for Zaheer?” Harvey asked as he started loading his rifle.

“This was my first job sir. Mainly just took care of the horse and cleaned.” Kai looked up through his long eyelashes. “Are you going to shoot me?”

The Sherriff laughed. “No son, I’m not. I’m loading up to go get Gommu back.”

“I’m going with you.” Korra said stepping forward.

“I figured as much.” Harvey said as he stepped over to one of the empty cells and opened the door. “Alright boy, in ya go.”

“Sherriff, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to not press charges against Kai.” Asami spoke up, stepping between Kai and the cell door. 

“Miss Sato, he committed a crime, he needs to pay for it.”

“And he will, just not the same way as the other men. He can work it off at the ranch. Sweating in the hot sun will be worse than him sitting in a jail cell, and he might actually learn a skill or two to survive on when he’s finished.” Asami looked from Kai to Harvey.

“That sounds like a good deal to me.” Korra said with a smile. “Gives the boy a second chance.”

Harvey chewed the words over before answering. “If that’s what you want to do, but he steps a toe out of line, I’m tossing him in here.”

“You have my word sir, I won’t stray.” Kai promised, making an X over his heart. “Thank you, Miss Sato. I won’t disappoint.”

“I hope not.” Asami offered him a smile and a pat on the arm, then she stepped towards Korra. “Be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Korra gave a lopsided grin. “I’d prefer you not to be alone with him until we get to know him more.”

Asami chuckled and nodded her head. “I’ll take him to the saloon, grab a meal, and chat with Mako and Bolin.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be back soon.” Korra pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and followed the Sherriff out.

 

“What’s the plan?” Korra asked as they gazed down on the camp below them.

“I was hoping you had one.” Harvey said with a small smile. “We can’t just ride in there, there’s too many.”

“Agreed.” Korra dismounted Naga. “I’ll sneak in, scout it out. If I’m not back in an hour, well let’s not think about what that most likely means.”

“I don’t like this.” Harvey said as he reached for Naga’s reins.

“Leave her, I may need her.” Korra checked her pistol and rifle ammo. “Considering this is the only plan either of us has, it’ll have to do.”

“You expect me to just sit here?”

“At least until I get back.” Korra grinned, slung the rifle across her back, and began to climb down the side of the cliff.

The decent was fairly easy, but she knew climbing out would be a different story, and near impossible for Gommu if he was injured. She ducked behind a boulder as two men walked by. She waited and then darted behind a tent. Carefully, she picked her way through the camp, headed for the largest tent in the middle. She crouched behind a barrel beside the tent, and concentrated on the voices that came from inside.

“We need to do more to get her to move. I want that land!” The voice carried authority, and Korra guessed it belonged to Zaheer.

“We can burn her out?” Someone else inside suggested.

“Do what you must, but take your time. I need to secure the town first. Once I force the last few holdouts’ hands, well it’ll make getting rid of Sato easier.”

“As you wish sir.”

Korra peeked around the corner, and watched two men leave the tent, one bald and the other with long stringy black hair. She quickly ducked inside. “Gommu.” She whispered as she knelt beside the beaten man.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had just left me for dead.” He gave a weak smile.

“Never.” Korra smiled as she began to untie his hands.

“You need to look at the papers on the table.” He wheezed as he eased himself to his wobbly legs.

Korra moved to the table and peered at the map. The town of Sweetwater was divided into squares, and just a few weren’t colored red. She noticed Asami’s ranch was circled, and a winding silver colored line ran through it. Korra rolled the map up and shoved it down her shirt, and grabbed a handful of papers, written bank statements, from underneath.

“We need to go. The longer we’re here, the greater the chances we have of being discovered.” Korra thrust the rifle into Gommu’s hands, then grabbed him by the waist, and threw his arm over her shoulder. She helped him to the back of the tent, and sliced the fabric open with her knife. They stepped out and shuffled behind another tent. They crouched down and Korra peered around the edge, when the coast was clear they hurried to the next tent.

They were about half way through the camp when the alarm went up, they’d discovered Gommu was gone. “Shit.” Korra swore under her breath. “Can you manage on your own?”

Gommu nodded and gave a determined look. “I can try.”

“Head straight to the canyon wall.” Korra said as she looked around, watching for approaching men.

“I can’t climb that wall.”

“I know. Follow it to the back. The map shows that it flattens out, when you get there, whistle for Naga. She’ll find you. Ride for town.” Korra shoved him down as a man walked near.

“What about you?” Gommu hissed as the man walked on.

Korra gave a smirk. “I’m going to stir up some shit first.”

She headed in the opposite direction, away from Gommu. As she went she cut lines on tents, causing them to fall. The shouts of the men inside drew the others. She crouched down behind a stack of boxes away from everything else, and watched. The men ran around, yelling, and checking behind every corner.

She started to duck back down, when the letters on the boxes caught her eye. It took a moment for her brain to register the big, block letters, T-N-T. She grinned wickedly as she pried one of the boxes open. She took the line of fuse out and carefully connected it to one stick of dynamite. She returned the stick to the box and placed the lid back on top.

Korra dashed for the next tent, leaving a trail of fuse behind her. She came up short when a man suddenly appeared in her path. Without much thought, she flung her knife at him, sinking it to the hilt in his chest. She watched as he clawed at it, his eyes going wide in surprise. She stepped over his fallen body and pulled her knife free. Wiping it clean on his shirt she shoved it back into the sheath, and hid his body behind the tent. 

She wound her way to where the horses were corralled. There were twenty of them in the corral, and they stomped and snorted as she drew near. She hid behind a stack of hay, and pulled the flint from her pocket. She struck her knife against it, sparks flying. The hay began to smoke, and Korra dropped the fuse onto the faint red glowing embers. As the fuse sparked to life, and a small flame blossomed, she slipped into the corral with the horses.

She kept a horse between her and the camp, and eased her way to the gate. The smoke and flames from the hay made the horses bunch towards the far side, so far, the men hadn’t noticed it yet. She reached the gate and raised the latch, letting the gate slowly swing open. The first horse trotted out, and the yell of, “fire,” sounded through the camp. Korra slipped out of the pen with the horses, she stayed low, her hand fisted in one horse’s mane so it wouldn’t stray from her side. 

“The horses are out!” She heard a man call. 

Korra started to jog, urging the horse to go. She ran towards a barrel laying on its side, and using it as a leg up she swung herself onto the horse’s back. She pressed herself flat, staying low, hoping no one saw her. Of course, Korra couldn’t be that lucky.

“There, on the horse!” A man called out as he raised his gun. His finger brushed against the trigger, but before he could pull it, an explosion rocked the canyon.

Korra grinned at the fireball that rose skyward. Men ran every which way, as rocks and debris rained down on them. The horses took off, she hung on tight as she rode the horse out of the canyon, bullets flying after her. She let the horse run with the others for a mile or more before pulling on its mane. The horse slowed, and she steered it towards town. As she broke the ridge of the canyon she saw Sherriff Harvey waiting on her.

“I figured that must have been your handiwork.” He smiled as the rider drew near. 

“I never leave anything the way I find it.” Korra smirked as her horse fell into step with the Sheriff’s. “Gommu?”

“Last I saw he was headed towards the back of the canyon, it wasn’t long after that and Naga disappeared.” 

“Hopefully we meet him in town.” Korra patted her chest, causing the paper in her shirt to rustle. “I found some interesting stuff too. Asami will want to see these.”

“Then let’s get to town.” Harvey kicked his horse into a gallop.

 

Korra smiled at the sight of Naga hitched out front of the saloon. She slid off her horse and smacked its ass, sending it running towards the end of town. No sooner had she entered the saloon than she was wrapped in a hug. 

“When Gommu returned on Naga,” Asami started but couldn’t voice her concern.

“I’m sorry, but it was the only way to get him out.” Korra whispered into her hair. “I’m okay.” She squeezed Asami tightly, and rubbed her back. “I have something you need to see.”

“Mako, we need the back room.” Harvey said to the man behind the bar.

“Bolin, and Kya need to see this too.” Korra added as Mako unlocked a door behind the bar.

“I’ll get Kya.” Harvey volunteered and walked back outside.

“Ginger, can you watch the bar?” Mako asked, handing the woman his apron. When she nodded, Mako motioned for them to follow.

Korra, Asami, Gommu, Kai, and Bolin followed Mako into the back room. It was a private poker room, perfect for their meeting. Korra pulled the papers from her shirt and spread the map out on the table. She looked up as Harvey and Kya walked in, Kya heading straight for Gommu to look him over.

“I found these in Zaheer’s tent.” She handed the stack of bank statements to Asami. “Along with those.”

“These are all for Cabbage Corp.” Asami flipped through them. “Look this one is for the general store.” She set the bank statement on the table, then pointed to the store on the map, it was colored red. 

“Mr. Sanvers sold the store to a private buyer a few months ago.” Kya peered at the map. “My practice, the saloon, Sheriff’s Office, and the Post Office are the only ones not colored.”

Asami placed a few more bank statements on the table. “Stable, blacksmith, Anderson’s, and Lawrence’s farms.”

“So, Cabbage Corp is buying up all these places?” Bolin asked, as he peered at the statements. “What’s Cabbage Corp? I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s not a what, it’s a who.” Kai said from the corner. “It’s Zaheer.”

“What does Zaheer have to gain from buying up all the land in town?” Mako expressed what many of the others had just thought.

“Asami.” Korra answered. “I heard someone say that if he could buy out the town then getting rid of her would be easier.”

“Why me though?” Asami asked with a curious look.

“He wants the land.” Korra supplied, leaning over the map, she studied the area of Asami’s land. “It’s silver. There’s a silver vein under it, and Zaheer wants it.”

“Think of the money he’d get out of that.” Bolin commented.

“That explains all the raids, he’s trying to drive you and everyone else off.” Gommu said from the chair across the table. 

“And if he can’t run you off, if he buys the town out you’ll have nowhere to get your supplies. Then you’ll have to sell.” Mako put the final piece in place.

Kya stared intently at the map. “There’s just one problem.” She looked up, locking eyes first with Asami, then Korra. “Asami doesn’t own the land. It belongs to the last surviving daughter of Chief Tonraq of the Water Tribe.”

“Are you saying it belongs to that little girl Lin rescued?” Harvey turned to study Kya.

“Precisely.” Kya gave a nod.

“Then what was my father doing with the land?” Asami turned her attention from the map to Kya.

“It was an agreement with Hiroshi, the bank, and the Beifong’s. He could homestead the land until the girl came of age at 21. At that point, she would decide what to do with the land.” Kya explained, chancing a look at Korra.

The Sherriff snapped his fingers, “Korra! That’s her name.”

Three pairs of eyes came to rest on Korra.

After a few more minutes of discussion most of the group dispersed the room. Korra paced from one wall to the other, Kya and Asami watching each step she took. She hadn’t spoken much since Kya revealed that she owned the land the ranch was on. It was a lot to process for her. Her mind whirled, she didn’t remember much of her childhood before Lin found her. Suyin had explained to her once that the trauma she suffered that day had caused a mental block.

She’d never had any desire to return to that place, and then to discover that not only had she been on it for well over a month, but that she owned it, it was a little much. “What does this mean for me? Asami? What happens now?” The questions spewed out in rapid succession.

“Korra, calm down, take a minute.” Kya reached out and grabbed her by the arm to physically still her motions.

Korra stopped, and looked at Kya. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Lin had asked me not to, and it wasn’t important before.” Kya explained, defending herself.

“I don’t want the land.” Korra blurted, facing Asami. “I don’t have any plans of taking it from you.”

“I didn’t think you would. I figured it would be something we could talk about.” Asami stood from her seat and went to stand in front of Korra. “I thought we could have the same arrangement as my father.”

“I think this needs to be revisited after you take a night to rest on it.” Kya offered as she patted both women on the shoulder.

Asami nodded in thanks. “Kya is right Korra. Let’s just take a few days, and we can,”

The door to the private room opened. “Zaheer and a bunch of men just rode into town.” Mako informed them, his eyes wide in worry.

Korra brushed past Kya and Asami, and followed him out. She stepped out on the porch and watched as ten men rode up the street towards her. Her hand rested lazily on her pistol. Sherriff Harvey stepped out to join her, along with Asami. 

“Where’s Gommu?” Korra whispered.

“Upstairs. Thought it best if he wasn’t out here.” Asami answered as she gripped the rifle in her hands.

“You know how to use that?” Korra gave her a quick look, then turned her attention to the men.

“Point and squeeze.” Asami smirked in response.

The men stopped, but didn’t dismount. Zaheer sat in front, a step or two ahead of the others. “Sherriff, Miss Sato.” He tipped his hat in their direction. “Mind introducing me to your friend?”

Korra took a step forward, stopping several steps from Zaheer. “Korey Southern.” 

The man with long black hair spat a wad of tobacco juice, it landed inches from Korra’s boot. “You full redskin, or a mixed mutt like that bitch doctor?”

Zaheer raised his hand to quiet his man. “Ghazan, manners.” He returned his attention to Korra. “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

“Oh,” Korra pulled her knife from her belt, and began to pick at her nails, “what would that be?”

“First, I’m missing three of my employees.” 

“If they’re the same employees locked up in my jail, then they were caught rustling cattle.” Sherriff Harvey spoke up as he took a step forward.

“If that’s true then they can stay in jail, but without evidence, you can’t hold them.” Zaheer gave Harvey a pointed look.

“Korey here was a witness, as was Miss Sato. They were caught in the field, rounding the cattle up, and one of your boys fired a shot at Korey.” Harvey looked at the men in the saddles. “That’s evidence enough.”

Zaheer nodded his head in understanding. “What about the papers that were stolen from my tent today?” He looked Korra up and down. “You match the description of the man that was seen leaving my camp today. Along with all my horses, and then there’s the matter of the fire and explosion you caused that killed five of my men, and wounded several others.”

Korra shook her head and met Zaheer’s gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zaheer stared at her for a long time. “My mistake then.” He offered an almost apologetic smile. “If you happen to hear about who it was, please let me know.”

“Of course.” Korra nodded her head and watched as Zaheer turned his horse, the others falling into step.

Sherriff Harvey smiled as he stepped beside Korra. “Well, that was fun.” 

Korra chuckled and turned to head back into the saloon. She took one step before she felt Sherriff Harvey shove her to the ground. A gunshot rang out, people screamed and ran. Korra raised her head from the planks on the porch. Sherriff Harvey landed next to her, blood oozing from his chest. She clamped her hands over the wound.

“Get Kya!” She yelled to no one in particular. She looked down the street, her eyes locking with Ghazan, a tendril of smoke coming from the rifle in his hands. She watched the smile spread across his face, before he turned and started riding again. 

 

Sherriff Harvey was buried the next day, laid to rest beside his wife Lena. When the townsfolk returned from the cemetery, it was discovered that the jail house had been raided. The two men inside had been released, the windows broke, desks and chairs overturned. 

Korra walked through the office, stepping over papers, and broken glass. “This was Zaheer, it couldn’t have been anyone else.”

“He’ll be back.” Kai spoke up from the doorway. “What you did at the camp, he’ll want his revenge for that.” He looked at Korra, watching her walk through the building. “You know his plan, he has to change it, do something you won’t expect.”

“How do you know this?” Bolin asked, studying the boy in a new light.

“Men like Zaheer are predictable. He has a point to prove now.” Kai placed a cigar between his lips, and lit it. He took a long pull and slowly released the smoke. “All you’ve done is poke the giant.” He jumped back as Korra stormed out of the building. “Where you going?”

“To send word to the giant slayers.” She made her way to the post office, Asami close behind.

“Who are you talking about?” Asami asked, jogging to catch up.

“The only family I have.” Korra walked to the counter and got the Post Master’s attention. “I need to send a telegraph to Zaofu.”

“Sorry sonny, no can do. Line was cut this morning, one of them gang members. No messages in or out.” He shook his head sadly, and turned to the next customer.

“Dammitt.” Korra swore as she walked back outside. She paced for a few moments, scratching at the back of her neck. “Someone has to go.”

“I can.” Asami spoke quietly, but still Korra kept pacing.

“Bo!” Korra turned to the man. “Do you ride?”

“Oh no! Horses and I do not see eye to eye.” He laughed nervously and then shivered at a bad memory.

“I can ride.” Kai said.

Korra shook her head no. “I need you here, I can’t lose your skills with the gun.”

Kai smirked and tilted his head. “You’ve never seen me shoot, how do you know about my skills with a gun?”

Korra gestured to his hands. “The calluses on your palms and thumbs are from the hammer of that pistol of yours.”

“I’ve had a gun in my hands since I was eight.” Kai pulled his pistol from the holster and twirled it forward, and back. He tossed it in the air, caught it, twirled it as he extended his arm all the way forward, and flicked it into the air again. He twisted his hip forward, pulled his holster as far as he could away from his body, and watched as the pistol landed in it with a thud.

“That’s why I need you here.” Korra turned her attention back to Bolin. “What about Mako?”

“I said I could go.” Asami spoke up, stepping forward. “I can do it.”

Korra stared at her, hoping to find someone else, but deep down she knew it had to be Asami. “You’ll take Naga.”

Asami nodded. “When should I leave?”

“Tonight would be best.” Korra looked around the town. “We tell no one.”

“What does it matter?” Asami reached down and laced their fingers together.

“Because if Zaheer gets wind of this, you won’t make it.” Korra gritted her teeth in anger, then let out a sigh. “Let’s go get your saddlebag packed.”

The two of them took the wagon back to Asami’s, Naga tethered behind. As they rode Korra explained the best way to get to Zaofu. “Once there, find either Kuvira, Opal, Lin, or Suyin.” She watched as Asami nodded, then she made her repeat the route back to her.

“Korra, I can do this.” Asami rested her hand on Korra’s leg, giving it a gentle squeeze as they came to a stop outside her house.

“I know you can, I just want to make sure you’re prepared.” Korra’s voice was just above a whisper, her cyan eyes filled with emotion. “I’d like for us to be able to make it back to each other.”

Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s, it was a kiss that tasted of goodbyes, they both knew it. In that moment Asami made a decision. Should something happen between the morning light and when or if she returned, she wanted no regrets, no what ifs. She took Korra by the hand and lead her from the wagon. She guided her through the door, and up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Asami pulled Korra to her, capturing her mouth in a fevered kiss. There was an urgency in this one, an insistent pull that drew both women closer together. Asami kissed Korra like her life depended on it. Her hands skimmed up Korra’s body, her fingers trembling as she reached for the buttons of Korra’s shirt. She undid them slowly, one by one, she fought the need to rush, wanting to savor, and remember.

She pushed Korra’s shirt from her shoulders, her hands sliding down dark arms that trembled beneath her touch. Her fingers fumbled with Korra’s belt, then stopped as Korra’s hands took over. Asami reached up and removed Korra’s hat, letting it fall to the floor as she took a step inside her bedroom.

Korra followed, removing her belt holster and placing it on the dresser. She kicked her boots off, and watched as Asami removed her own. She stepped forward and helped Asami with her shirt and skirt, her eyes roving over the woman’s expanse of bare skin. She licked her lips, and watched as Asami stepped free of her undergarments.

She reached out, her hands falling to Asami’s hips, her thumbs brushing against the sensitive skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

Asami brought her hands up against Korra’s chest, her fingers reaching for the bandage that wound around Korra’s breasts. “I want to see you Korra.” She waited for Korra’s nod of approval before unwinding it to expose her chest. She marveled at the two glorious breasts bounced free of the binding, her gaze fixating on the taut, brown nipples. Asami let the bandage slip through her fingers, and stepped back to take in more of Korra’s body. “Let me see all of you.”

Korra unfastened her pants and eased them over her hips. She stood there, letting Asami take in the lines of her body. Not just those she’d earned from hard work, but those received from stupidity, and childhood tiffs. She wore her scars proudly, each one a lesson learned, some harder and more painful than others.

Asami reached out, her fingers tracing over some of the more prominent scars. “You’re going to have to tell me how you got all these.”

Korra nodded, and the thought of doing so in the future made her smile. “But not now.”

Asami chuckled and stepping forward into Korra’s space, slid her arms around Korra’s waist, pressing their bodies together, “no, not now.”

Korra kissed her, she let her tongue taste, and her hands roam. She walked Asami back to the bed, and eased them both to the mattress. She slid a knee between Asami’s pale thighs, her hands cupping soft pale breasts. She squeezed them gently, her thumbs circling a taut, pink nipple, and she kissed her way down Asami’s neck. She grazed her teeth over a pounding pulse, licked and swirled her tongue, feeling the moan vibrate from deep within Asami.

Asami felt fire lick against her skin everywhere Korra touched her. She felt the flames spread through her chest, and down her stomach. They tickled along the inside of her thighs, and teased at her entrance. When they final entered her, she opened herself to burn with them.

Korra pumped two fingers in and out at a steady pace, she watched Asami’s eyes flutter shut, and committed the soft moan that escaped her red lips to memory. She kissed and licked her way down Asami’s stomach, and she nipped at the inside of her thigh. She snaked her tongue between slick folds, and flicked it over Asami’s clit. She felt Asami’s hands tangle in her hair, as her hips bucked up. Korra moved her head and fingers to match Asami’s movements, she could feel her walls tremble and pulse around her fingers. She moaned at the sensation, the noise vibrating against Asami’s clit.

She fastened her lips around Asami’s clit and gave a long hard suck, her tongue relentlessly flicking against it. She felt Asami clinch and quiver around her fingers, felt her tug at her hair as she crashed over the edge. She raised her head, her fingers still buried deep inside as she curled them, and she watched the fireworks explode behind Asami’s eyelids. 

This she committed to memory. The sight of Asami right now, her lips parted, chest heaving, hair spread out, and the look of pure pleasure on her face. She had never seen anyone look more beautiful, or more free. 

She watched Asami’s hips jerk sporadically, and still she coaxed more from her. She pulled her fingers free, her tongue resuming its previous administrations. She licked in long swipes, slowly, teasingly. She pressed her tongue roughly against Asami’s clit, causing Asami to buck up into her mouth. Korra’s tongue slipped inside, pointed, darting and lapping deeply. Her hands fastened around Asami’s hips, holding her in place, containing the jerks.

She heard a strangled gasp escape Asami’s lips, a warm flood crashing into her mouth, spilling down her chin. She slowed her tongue, giving long lazy swipes, pulling tremors from her lover. She looked up as Asami pulled her hair gently, just enough to get her attention, signaling her to stop. She kissed her way up, delighted in the way the muscles beneath her mouth jumped with each touch. Finally, she reached a soft pair of full lips, turned up in a sleepy smile. She kissed them, letting her tongue slip past and collide with Asami’s.

Asami ran her hands up Korra’s back, her nails scratching lightly. She fought the sleepy haze that wanted to pull her in, she wanted her chance to touch and taste. She wanted to explore this body hovering over her. She pushed herself up on her elbows, forcing Korra to kneel. Asami followed, kneeling in front of her. She kissed her jaw, trailed kisses over Korra’s shoulder. Her fingers pinched and tugged gently at Korra’s nipples. She skimmed her fingers lower, sliding them past short curly hairs. 

Asami slid one finger inside Korra, slowly, an almost tortuous pace, she pulled it out, and repeated. She nipped at Korra’s lip, pulling it gently between her teeth and sucking. She shivered at the hot ragged breath that brushed against her lips.

“Faster.” Korra husked, her body moving up and down, her hips thrusting to meet Asami’s finger. She pulled Asami closer, her mouth capturing Asami’s in a fierce kiss.

Asami added another finger, and increased her pace. As one hand pumped away at Korra’s entrance, she trailed her other down as well, her index finger pressing against, and circling Korra’s clit. She sucked at Korra’s neck, licked at her ear lobe, the other woman clinging to her, and clawing at her back and shoulders.

With a loud moan Korra slumped forward, her forehead falling to Asami’s shoulder. She thrust her hips hard, a jolt of pleasure coursing through her, she bit down on Asami’s shoulder, muffling her moans of pleasure. She came hard, crashing over that first edge, and then another. Her body shook and grew heavy, her hips twitched. She fell forward, taking an equally exhausted Asami with her. She tried to roll to the side, but Asami’s arms came around her.

“Stay.” Asami whispered, holding her close.

“I’ll squish you.” Korra protested, her nose nuzzling against Asami’s ear.

“I don’t care.” Asami turned her head and kissed her. 

They lay tangled together until both had recovered, then they explored each other again.

Night had fallen some time ago when they pulled themselves from bed. In silence they dressed, Asami sliding a pair of thick riding pants over her hips. She shoved a few things into a saddle bag, and turned to see Korra, leaning against the bed post, watching her.

“I still don’t like this.” Korra told her.

Asami stepped towards her, her arms settling around Korra’s shoulders. “I know you don’t, but you have to deal with it.”

Korra smiled and pulled Asami into a hug. “I know. I just have a bad feeling.”

“I’ll be okay. I’ll have Naga, and I may not look it, but I can handle myself.” 

Korra pressed her forehead to Asami’s. “I’m not saying you can’t. It’s just,” she licked her lips nervously, “everything I ever care about, gets taken away from me.”

“Korra, have faith.” Asami smiled encouragingly. “I refuse to believe we don’t get to see where this goes between us.”

Korra smiled in return. “Okay.” She leaned in and kissed Asami. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	7. Merry Christmas KyaLin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is what you get when you're reading smut, thinking of your girlfriend, and have an idea about a Christmas glass dick. Enjoy!

Lin and Kya lay wrapped around each other. A fire roared in the fireplace, filling the room with a toasty warmness. Snow flurried outside, large snowflakes swirled past the windowsill. Their bodies pressed against each other in the cocoon of covers, their little love nest as Kya affectionately called it.

Lin nuzzled the underside of Kya’s jaw, a small smile creeping past the grogginess that wanted to take hold. “You still haven’t given me my Christmas gift.” She croaked, her voice rough and scratchy sounding. 

Kya peeked an eye open and gave Lin a considering look. “You sound worse.” She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the blanket falling around her waist. She leaned over Lin and noted the bags around her eyes. “You look worse too.” Her voice held concern for her lover.

Lin sat up, causing Kya to sit up on her knees. Lin’s hands shot out from under the covers and pulled Kya to her. “I feel fine.” She placed a kiss at Kya’s collar bone, then trailed her lips across her chest. “I think you’re just looking for an excuse to play doctor,” she looked up into Kya’s half lidded eyes, “again.”

Kya giggled and then hissed in surprise as Lin’s mouth closed around her nipple. She hummed in encouragement, shifted to straddle Lin, and settled in her lap. The covers were cast aside, their warmth no longer needed as the two met in a scorching kiss. Kya opened her mouth, allowing Lin to dip her tongue in exploration. Their kissing grew in intensity. 

Lin’s hands came around to squeeze Kya’s ass. She pulled her lover closer, and urged her to her knees. She kissed her way down Kya’s chest, her mouth latching onto a hardened nipple. Her tongue swirled and she sucked, then she lavished the other. When she had her fill, she scooted down the bed, helping Kya adjust to hovering over her face. Lin watched Kya’s eyes darken with lust as she gazed up at her. “Brace yourself love.”

Kya’s palms smacked against the wall as Lin drove her tongue into her center. She shuttered at the feeling of it against her walls, at the feel of Lin’s nose against her clit. She ground her hips against Lin’s face, jerking them forward with a loud, “oh,” as Lin’s tongue hit a particularly delightful spot.

Lin gave a broad lick with her tongue up towards Kya’s clit. Her lips locked around the sensitive bud and she gave a harsh suck, her tongue flicking against it. She fought not to smirk as Kya bucked her hips forward, her cries of, “oh,” growing higher and louder. Lin pressed her tongue hard against Kya’s clit, driving the woman closer to her orgasm.

Kya tried desperately, as she always did, to control herself, to keep from moving her hips too much, from grinding against Lin’s face too hard. She fought with every ounce of her being to hold some control over the lustful and primal need she felt growing. And just like she always did, that thin line of restraint was always lost, cast aside with one look down. The sight of Lin’s face between her legs as she bucked her hips forward was always her undoing, and she gave into the feeling she tried to repress.

Lin knew exactly when Kya had finally stopped holding back and let go. She felt the full weight of Kya settle over her, felt her grind her hips more into her mouth. She loved knowing she caused Kya to lose control, to give into indulgences. Her tongue slipped back into Kya, and she gave a swirl and flick, feeling Kya stutter in her movements. 

Kya jerked her hips forward and back, thrusting against Lin’s face. Oh god, the friction, the feeling, it drove her mad. She felt Lin’s tongue circle her clit again, felt her lips close around it, and Kya knew she was done for. She couldn’t hold the wave of pleasure back anymore. She groaned loudly as Lin sucked and thrashed her tongue against her clit. She shuddered as she was thrown over the edge into ecstasy. Her hips stuttered in their movements, jerked forward then stopped. Each wave of sheer, blissful pleasure washed over her, and she tried like hell to ride them all. Finally, the feeling succumbed and she slipped, none too gracefully from her perch on Lin’s face.

Lin grinned as she brought the back of her hand against her mouth, wiping the essence that was Kya away. She had marveled at the first gush of wetness against her lips, but the first taste of that sweet nectar had her lapping at more. She watched Kya flop against the pillows, and she snuggled down beside her, pulling the covers over them both. “You still haven’t given me my Christmas present.” She laughed as Kya groaned.

“Just give me a minute.” Kya responded, her eyes growing heavy lidded.

Lin shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. “That’s what you said last time.” She tucked Kya’s head under her chin, and they both drifted asleep.

Kya was the first to wake, a quick glance outside showed dusk settling over the glistening snow outside. She smiled as she slipped from bed to retrieve Lin’s gift. She padded across the hall to the spare bedroom, shivering at the coldness of the room. She pulled a rectangular box out from under the bed, wrapped in green paper and adorned with a white bow. She had had it made special. 

A request made to the glassblower, resulting in arched eyebrows as the woman took Kya’s specifications down. It had taken the woman three tries to get it just right, word of the gift had spread amongst her female clientele, and soon she had many orders for this specific gift. Kya couldn’t wait to see Lin’s reaction. She smiled devilishly as she slipped back into bed, and set the box on Lin’s chest. 

Lin blinked her eyes open, taking a moment for the package on her chest to register. She grinned and rolled to her side, settling the package between her and Kya. “So, I do get a gift?”

“Worried you’d been too bad for Santa?” Kya smiled as she watched the gears in Lin’s head turn trying to figure out what could possibly be in the box.

Lin smirked in turn and gave Kya a heated stare. “I may be bad, but its oh so good.”

Kya rolled her eyes and swatted at Lin’s shoulder. “Open your gift.”

Lin sat up and pulled the box onto her lap. She tore into the paper, tossing it off the bed. Soon it was followed by the lid to the box, and the top layer of tissue paper. She stared at her gift. She blinked, her brain playing catch up to what her eyes were telling her they saw. Slowly, and delicately she lifted the cold glass gift from its bed of tissue paper. She looked at Kya, and then back to the glass phallic shaped gift, that had a noticeable curve upwards to it. 

“It’s,” she paused and turned the object over in her hands, “a glass dick.”

Kya laughed at Lin’s reaction. “Pretty much, yes.”

“What am I supposed to do with a glass dick?” Lin’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Kya’s eyes glinted mischievously. “What does one usually do with a dick?”

“Wouldn’t know, never had one before.” Lin deadpanned, then chuckled at her joke.

Kya snatched the glass dildo from Lin’s grasp and rubbed it between her hands. “Let me show you then.”

Lin’s eyes shot wide, at the same time her clit gave a jolt of anticipation. “You’re going to use that on me?”

“Oh yes my love.” Kya purred, shifting closer to Lin. “I plan on fucking you with it.”

Lin swallowed hard, her whole body tingled, and felt on fire. “I’m not sure about this.”

Kya paused and looked lovingly into Lin’s eyes. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” She reached out and cupped Lin’s cheek, her thumb stroking over the two scars there. “Do you trust me?”

Lin nodded, of course she trusted Kya. Kya was the only person she trusted with her life, the woman had saved it more times than she could count.

Kya smiled and moved so she hovered over Lin. “You can tell me to stop at any time.” With one final look into her lover’s eyes she lowered her mouth to Lin’s. She tasted the doubt there, found it prevalent on Lin’s tongue, but with each kiss, and stroke of her fingers over Lin’s clit, she felt it replaced with need. 

Kya nestled the dildo between their bodies, drawing Lin’s attention away from its presence with gentle strokes of her fingers, and long drawn out kisses. She had three goals in mind as she brought her thigh against Lin’s center. First, she wanted Lin wet, very wet, and by the feel of the growing dampness on her leg, she was getting there. Her second goal was to warm the dildo, the press of their bodies against it would do just that. Finally, her third goal was to have Lin begging for release. 

Kya slid her hand down between her thigh and Lin’s center. Her fingers brushed through the thick, curly hair, and she slid two fingers through slickness. She hooked them up and forward, curling them, drawing a low moan of approval from Lin. Her mouth sucked eagerly at Lin’s earlobe, she heard Lin gasp at the sensation. She scraped her teeth against it and then kissed her way down Lin’s neck, and over her shoulder.

Kya hooked her fingers again, pulling them out slowly, almost completely emptying Lin, then she’d rock her hips forward, hard, driving her fingers deep, and hooking at the peak. Her other hand eased the dildo out from between their bodies, its touch no longer cold. She watched Lin follow her movements as she slowly slid her fingers out, and positioned the dildo to take their place.

“Tell me now if you don’t want this.” Kya instructed, she didn’t want Lin to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

Lin eyed the dildo, her body buzzed with a need, and she licked her lips nervously. “I want this, I want you.” Her gaze flicked up to Kya’s, and then back down as she watched the head of the dildo slowly disappear.

Kya eased the dildo forward, she felt a stir deep in her stomach as she watched the head disappear between Lin’s pretty, pink folds. She tore her gaze from the sight and fastened it upon Lin’s face as she’d ease, and pause. Lin’s eyes were closed, her breathing labored, Kya heard her groan, and then watched as Lin collapsed against the pillows.

“More.” Lin breathed, her hips giving an involuntary jerk.

Kya eased more of the shaft forward, her fingers brushing against Lin. She pulled it out, taking her time, watching Lin’s fingers twist at the bed sheet. This time she entered her with a bit more force, the thrust earning a moan from Lin. “Are you okay?” She asked as she started to pull the dildo out.

Lin nodded her head, words not coming to her mind just yet. She groaned loudly as she felt Kya thrust into her again. Oh, the sensations she was having. She wanted more. She reached forward, grasped Kya by the back of the neck, and pulled her down with her. “I thought you said you were going to fuck me?” Her was voice was rough, and husky with desire.

Kya was taken aback by the question. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lin’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips. “I appreciate that, but you made a bold statement earlier,” she brought her lips to Kya’s ear, “and I expect you to live up to it.” She nipped at Kya’s lobe, earning a shudder from her lover.

A fire burned behind Kya’s eyes as she thrust forward again. She straddled Lin’s thigh, the end of the dildo against her thigh that was nestled between both of Lin’s. She rocked her hips back, pulling the dildo out with her movements, and then she thrust her hips forward, driving it deep into Lin’s depths.

Lin clenched around the smooth glass surface, her hips tilting, asking for more. Her mind was trying to focus on this pleasured filled part, but as much as she wanted pleasured, she wanted to give as well. She right hand slid between her thigh and Kya, her fingers slipping inside warm wetness.

With each thrust of Kya’s hips, not only did she drive the dildo into Lin, but she drove Lin’s fingers into her. Kya’s thrust picked up in speed as she brought herself and Lin closer to that edge. She trembled with the effort of holding herself up, and thrusting. Lin’s free hand pulled her down, so she lay on top of her. Her face buried in the crook of Lin’s neck. The new angle let Lin press her thumb against Kya’s clit as Kya jerked her hips forward.

Lin rocked with her. Meeting each thrust with one of her own. “Oh god.” She called to the room, the feeling of Kya clenching around her fingers, as she herself clenched around the dildo was intense. She’d never felt so intimate, so close to Kya as she did right now.

Kya’s thrusts grew shorter and quicker as she chased the rising tide in her. She could feel Lin getting close to the brink, the bite of nails into her back her indication. Finally, she felt it, that tipping point looming before her. “I can’t hold it back.”

Lin’s nails dug into her shoulder blade. “I’ve got you baby,” was Lin’s broken reply as she fell, her hips giving a mad jerk upward on a broken cry.

Kya chased after her, her muscles ceasing as she tumbled through the sea of pleasure. She bit down on Lin’s neck to keep from crying out, her muscles jumped, and her brain stopped working. She was sure she stopped breathing as well.

They laid in a heap, both coming down from that high they’d chased. Lin rubbed at Kya’s back, and Kya hummed in bliss. She gave a sigh of happiness and shifted, feeling the stickiness between their bodies. She rolled to the side, the glistening dildo resting on her stomach. She stretched and looked at Lin. “So, how’d you like your Christmas gift?”

Lin stretched lazily, as she rolled to the side, coming to face Kya. Her hand closed over Kya’s that was wrapped around the dildo. “How about after we’re both rested, I show you how much I liked it?” Her smile widened at Kya’s giggle and promise of later.


	8. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?? Another chapter?? Bout time I know. LOL. Enjoy!

Asami looked around, peering into the night as Naga picked her way down the river bank. The moon was just bright enough to help her see, but not so bright that she’d be easily spotted. Her plan was to follow the river, and ride around Sweetwater, then turn towards Zaofu. It’d take a little longer, but she wanted to avoid the gang members that were riding around the outskirts of town.

In the time since Sherriff Harvey’s murder several of the gang members had been seen riding on the outskirts of town. There had been reports of them keeping people from leaving or entering town. Asami had no doubt if found, they’d try to prevent her from leaving, and possibly even kill her. “That’d be one way for Zaheer to get rid of me,” she mused, whispering to Naga.

She kept to the shadows as much as possible. Easing Naga around tree roots, and rocks. The way was slow going, but if it increased her chances of getting to Zaofu, so be it. She could see the twinkle of Sweetwater far to her left, and then the sound of a horse drew her attention. She squinted into the night, and pulled Naga to a stop. She could just make out the vague outline of a horse and rider in front of her.

She held her breath as they eased their way towards town. She waited until she could see the silhouettes of both horse and rider before she nudged Naga into a walk. She kept this pace until Sweetwater lay far behind her, then she nudged Naga into a trot. With little light to guide her she kept Naga below a gallop, she didn’t want her to step into a hole. A twisted or broken ankle could be disastrous.

She rode until the sky started to lighten and turn pink. She found a shaded place near the river’s edge and stopped. She hobbled Naga nearby, letting her feast on some of the low hanging branches and shrubs. Asami napped till noon, ate a quick bite, and then mounted. She pointed Naga towards Zaofu and dug her heels in, watching the land around her turn into a blur.

 

Korra slept restlessly that night, and all the rest. Her mind kept turning to Asami and if she was safe or not. It had been over a week since Asami had rode out, Korra knew it’d take at least a few more days before she arrived with reinforcements. In the days since Asami had left, the Red Lotus Gang had increased its numbers. They had taken over the Fire Ferret Saloon, drinking, and carrying on all day and night. 

A few families had tried to pack up and leave only to reach the edge of town and have their belongings torched. Supplies at the general store were dwindling with the lack of shipments coming in. To help Korra had butchered a couple of Asami’s cows. She had delivered them to town, and upon returning to Asami’s ranch, she’d found the place in flames. She’d watched the flames consume and the smoke rise, she wept for Asami’s loss. Then she wept at the memories that rolled over her. 

She was suddenly back to being a small, scared child. She sat in the saddle, huddled against Lin, and watched thick black smoke rise into the sky. The smell of charred flesh wafted towards her. The little graveyard swam into her mind. The graves she’d dug. The bodies, friends, family she’d buried, all children. The faces of the ones she’d left. The ones she’d been too small, and too weak to carry. 

Korra wiped her eyes, and mounted her horse. As the house behind her burned she rode back towards town. She had plans to make and put into motion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korra, Bolin, and Kya sat around the small table in Kya’s kitchen. They had discussed and dismissed most of their ideas to fight the Red Lotus Gang. The townsfolk were too scared and like sheep, they cowered in front of the wolves circling them. 

“We need Asami to come back with the others.” Bolin glanced towards Korra. 

She nodded, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes staring blankly at the table. 

Kya looked at her as well and frowned. “She’ll be okay Korra. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Again, Korra said nothing. The plan she’d had had been one of the first thrown out. She’d hoped the townspeople would ban together and fight, but after seeing how many more Red Lotus Gang members had entered town, she knew it’d only be a slaughter. 

Gommu limped into the room. “Bunch of Lotus members just rode up to the Saloon, Zaheer is with them.”

Korra’s head jerked up and she shoved herself to her feet. She surged for the door and felt a heavy hand fall on her shoulder. 

“You know you can’t walk in there.” Bolin gave her a worried look, and a small smile, “at least not through the front door.”

While Bolin walked to the saloon, Korra slipped down alleys and around corners. When she reached the saloon, she took the back stairs to the balcony and waited. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” A voice called from a nearby window. Korra watched as Ginger leaned out and smiled at her. “You’re always welcome to climb through my window.”

Korra rolled her eyes and clambered through. “Where’s Bolin?”

Ginger pouted. “All business I see.” She walked towards her wardrobe and opened it. “He’s downstairs.” She pulled a dress out, studied it, and tossed it on the bed. “You want to get closer, put that on.”

Korra straightened and peered at Ginger through narrowed eyes. “What kind of man do you take me for?”

Ginger smiled, placed her hands on her hips, and laughed. “Honey, we both know you’re no man. I knew it as soon as I sat on your lap.” She pointed towards Korra’s crotch. “Or does your soldier not salute?”

Korra blushed and rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. “I, uh.”

Ginger have a wave of her hand to stop her. “Relax, you have your reasons, and I certainly am not in a place to judge.” She stepped forward and held the dress up. “Now, if you want to get close to the one in charge, I suggest you put this on.”

 

Korra tugged at the skirt. “This is not a dress.” She turned and glared at Ginger. 

Ginger laughed as she swatted at Korra’s hands. “Tugging at it ain’t gonna make it any longer.” She leaned forward and painted Korra’s lips a bright red. “And you’re right, it’s more of a fancy under garment than a dress.”

Korra huffed in irritation, then caught her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. Her face was decorated with rouge and eyeshadow. Her hair adorned with a bright blue clip. 

“You look good.” Ginger smiled and stood from her seat. “Come on.” She walked to the door and held it open. “Just add a little sway to your hips honey.”

Korra followed her downstairs, doing her best to copy the over exaggerated way Ginger swayed her own hips. She scanned the crowd of men as she followed Ginger to the bar. 

Ginger leaned over the bar on her elbows. “Bolin, have you and Mako met our new girl.” She smiled and reached for the bottle of Whiskey in Bolin’s hand. 

He peered at the woman, his eyes going wide as realization hit him. Mako on the other hand just gave the woman a once over and grunted, too occupied with getting drinks for the patrons. 

Bolin came around the bar, a tray of drinks balanced on his hand. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Korra grinned and patted his cheek. “You worry too much Bo.” She took the bottle of whiskey from Ginger’s hand, and watched as the other woman flounced off into the crowd. “Where’s Zaheer?”

Bolin sighed and nodded towards the private Poker Room. “Be careful.”

“I will.” She gave him a soft smile and headed for the door. 

Two men stood on either side of the door, barring her way. “Turn around girlie.”

Korra smiled and batted her lashes. She waved the bottle of whiskey. “Compliments of the staff boys.” 

“Zaheer doesn’t like whiskey.” One of the men responded, his gaze traveling all over Korra’s body. 

She stepped closer, and lowered her voice. “What about me? Think he’d like me?”

The other man placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her aside. “He don’t like filthy savages.” He spat is disgust at her feet. 

Korra’s hand tightened around the bottle. Her smile took on a forced look. Her fingers itched for the blade concealed in the waist band of the short skirt. 

“How dare you?” Ginger screamed from the far side of the bar. She shot to her feet and spun toward the man who’s lap she had been perched upon. “I saw you palm that card! You damn dirty cheat!”

The man’s eyes practically bugged as he sputtered. The men at the poker table glaring at him. The sound of glass breaking drew attention elsewhere. One of the women stood with the handle of a smashed mug in her hand, a man at her feet. Another man stepped forward and raised his hand to strike her, with an oomph he doubled over as another man slammed his fist into his gut. Then all hell broke loose in the saloon. Men were tossed against walls and across tables. Punches were thrown, glasses smashed over heads, and chairs across backs. The women screamed and ran for the stairs. 

Bolin waded into the fray, pulling men by the shirt collars and landing a few punches of his own. He made his way toward Korra and paused in front of her. “You fucking owe me.” He hissed and then grabbed one of the guards by the shirt and introduced the man to his face. 

Korra said a silent thanks as the other guard lunged to help his buddy, and with both men distracted she slipped through the door, into the private poker room. 

A cloud of Cigar smoke hung over the table, and the men around it were obviously not playing poker. Korra caught sight of a map before Ghazan was in her face. 

“What are you doing in here?” He growled, his breathe smelling of soured eggs. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir. They started fighting out there,” Korra covered her face with one hand and shuddered. “I just came in here to get away.”

Ghazan grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and began to shove her backwards. 

“Ghazan, let her be.” Zaheer spoke up, his eyes still on the map. 

Ghazan growled and released Korra. 

She forced a smile and took a step towards. “Thank you, sir. Thank you so.” She eased her way closer, wary of Ghazan watching her. She sat the bottle of whiskey on the table. “I was taking that to a table when this all started. Don’t suppose any of you fellas would like a drink?” 

Zaheer glanced at his men, and nodded once. The men smiled as they picked the bottle up and passed it around. 

Korra crept closer, now within arm’s reach of the man. “Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here sir?” She let the sweet tone fill her voice, hoping she sounded alluring to him. She reached out and lightly rested her fingertips upon his arm. 

“Don’t touch me.” He growled and spun towards her. “I have no desire to bed a cunt like you. Your kind are a disease to this world.” He glanced at his men, then turned back to the map. “You may have her.”

A greedy look gleamed in their eyes and one took a step towards her. Ghazan threw a hand against the man’s chest, and shoved him back. He drew a knife from his belt and stalked towards her. 

“Take her outside if you wish to play first Ghazan.” Zaheer drawled, as he placed a red X on the map. “See to it your men are ready to enter the mines tomorrow.” He spoke to the others around the table.

They nodded and Zaheer started for the door. Korra reached for the knife and made a lunge for him. Zaheer caught the movement and twisted, the knife sinking into his shoulder, he gasped and snarled in pain. He wheeled and a fist struck Korra in the face. She grunted as she hit the wall and slid down, then screamed as a boot caught her in the ribs. 

Ghazan was on her in an instant, his knife pressed to her throat, as he grabbed her by the hair. 

Korra swallowed the blood that pooled in her mouth. “Sorry, did I nick you?” She smiled, her teeth red. She inhaled sharply as she felt the blade bite into her neck. 

“Ghazan.” Zaheer loomed over them. “Bring her with us.” His eyes darkened with rage. “The men will enjoy taking the fight out of her. 

Korra felt a surge of pride as she saw the blood drip down his arm, then stars flashed in front of her as Ghazan drove his fist into her face. 

In the commotion of the continuing bar brawl, no one paid much attention to the sight of a woman being carried from the saloon and slung over the back of a horse. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naga foamed at the mouth as she ran. Her coat slick with sweat, and her eyes wide. Asami pressed herself to Naga’s neck, urging her on. “Come on Girl.” She encouraged, and watched the buildings ahead grow closer. 

Naga hit town at full speed. People scattered as Asami cried out and spurred her onward. She pulled Naga to a skidding halt in front of the Beifong house and slid from the saddle. Her knees buckled beneath her and she landed hard on them and her hands. Her legs shook as she pulled herself up and hobbled to the door. She sagged against the doorway and pounded a fist on the door. Suddenly the door was jerked open and she tumbled forward. 

“What the devil?” Lin growled as she caught the woman that fell through her doorway. She took one look at her exhausted face and swept the woman up in her arms. She paused as she saw Naga at the watering trough. “Suyin!” She yelled as she hurried to the living area. 

At her cry multiple members of the Beifong family came running, Suyin pushing her way past her children. “Lin, who’s this?”

Lin shook her head as she laid the woman on the couch. “No idea. She came in riding Naga, Korra’s horse, and she literally fell through the door.” She looked around the room, her eyes falling on Tahno, who had was practically always there since Korra’s departure. “Tahno, go take care of that horse.”

He nodded and spun for the door.

Suyin examined the woman. “We need to get water in her. She’s been in the sun too much.” She sent one of her sons to fetch water and another for rags. She watched as the woman’s eyes fluttered open. Suyin swept hair from her face. “Honey, can you tell me your name?”

Asami’s throat burned as she licked cracked and dry lips. “Asami Sato.” She swallowed, and winced at the burning sensation. “Red Lotus Gang attacked Sweetwater. Korra sent me to get you.”

Suyin and Lin exchanged looks, as Kuvira stepped forward. “I’m going with you.”

“Me too.” Opal spoke as she stepped beside her.

“No. Ain’t no way in hell.” Lin bellowed, as she whirled on them. “You’re not ready to face those men yet. None of you are.” She gave the rest of Suyin’s children a challenging glare.

Suyin placed a hand on her sister’s arm, and squeezed gently. “Lin and I will ride out in the morning. Opal, Kuvira, no arguments.”

Asami watched as the young women exchanged a knowing look, and she knew, they were leaving that night. After that the Beifong’s departed, leaving Asami to rest and hydrate, and as dusk began to set in she slipped from the house and to the stable. She heard the hushed voices of the young women inside.

“You got everything?” Kuvira asked Opal as they both did a quick check of their gear.

Opal nodded and turned towards her sister. “Mom is going to be so pissed.”

Kuvira snorted. “Aunt Lin will be worse.”

Opal chuckled and took the reins of her horse. She paused when she saw Asami in the doorway of the stable. “Shit.”

“I’m going with you.” Asami announced and made a path for Naga.

“Nope, ain’t happen princess.” Kuvira shook her head and stepped into Asami’s path. “You can just turn on around,” her words died off as Asami’s knuckles met her jaw. “Goddammit!” Kuvira yelled, her hand clutching her jaw. 

Asami marched past and began saddling Naga. “You should have stayed out of my way.”

Kuvira rounded on her. She took two steps towards her and then felt two arms circle her waist from behind and picked her up. 

“Br br breathe Kuv.” Tahno drawled as he hugged her. He waited, and when Kuvira nodded he sat her down.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed at him.

“Heard you you you yell.” He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the three women. “Ma ma ma and pa are f f f f fighting.” Tahno had taken to spending more time around the Beifong’s not only because his friend Korra was gone, but because his parents had started fighting.

“We don’t have time to argue. Get a horse ready.” Opal cast a look at both Tahno and Asami.

Quietly they all slipped from the stables, horses ready, and gear packed.


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maengun means Wolf.

Korra woke with a groan, her head throbbing, her face felt puffy. She raised a hand and winced as her fingers touched the skin around her right eye. Her left eye opened effortlessly, but her right would only open enough to let a sliver of light in. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced around the room. Korra stiffened at the figure lurking in the shadowy corner of the tent.

“Zaheer.” She spat, her voice dripping with loathing. 

He smirked and stepped into the low light of the lantern. “My men came to me with an interesting tale today.” Zaheer turned the chair at the table around and straddled it, his arms resting across the back. “Seems that you and I have met before, Korey.” He shook his head and tsked. “Masquerading as a man. Engaging in sexual acts with another woman, Miss Sato no less.” He glared at her, his next words coated with malevolence. “And to think, I thought being a savage was what made you an abomination.”

Korra gritted her teeth. “What is your deal?”

“Do I need a reason to want to erase your kind from the world? A reason other than the fact that you’re all filth? Disease ridden? Ignorant?” He watched the way Korra’s jaw clenched. “Strike a chord, injun?”

Korra studied him, letting his words simmer below the surface, kindling her anger. She could see the evil in his eyes, his hatred for her people shown all across his face. It was written plainly, displayed almost proudly across his high cheek bones. Wait. Korra looked harder at his face, his cheek bones, his nose, his brow. The absurdity of it caused her to laugh.

Zaheer’s brow creased in frustration. “What do you find so funny?” He demanded, and still Korra laughed. “Answer me damn you?” He stood and moved the chair aside.

Korra drew herself up onto her knees and glared up at him. “Tell me Zaheer, does this self-hatred get old?” Korra smiled, a sadistic twist on her lips. “More importantly do your men know?” She chuckled now at his facial expression, a deep frown of worry. “I figured they didn’t.” She pushed herself to her feet, her knees shaking. “You can tell me Zaheer, was it your mother? Maybe a grandmother?” She took an unsteady step forward. “No, that’s not it. Your father then.”

Zaheer’s eyes narrowed, his lips turning into a snarl.

“That’s it. Your father was one of those, as you said, filthy, ignorant, disease ridden savages.” She bared her teeth in an ugly smile, her lips stretched tight over her teeth. 

“Lies!” Zaheer roared and back handed her across the right cheek.

Korra saw lights again, and fell to her knees. She bit back the cry that wanted to tear from her throat as her cheek flared with pain. She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. “You can’t hide it from me Zaheer. Our blood runs through you, and you hate it.”

“Gah!” Zaheer yelled and grabbed her around the neck. He hauled her to her feet, Korra’s toes kicking at the dirt as she gasped for air. “You know nothing!” Spittle flew from his lips and a vein in his neck started to throb. “It’s because of him she died! He killed her!” He squeezed Korra’s neck.

She clawed at his arm, spots dancing in her vision. Finally, she kicked, she kicked out as hard as she could, her foot connecting between his legs. Zaheer howled and dropped her. She coughed and spurted, trying to draw breath into her lungs as she scrambled around him. She chanced a look over her shoulder, saw him on the ground withering in pain. Korra shot to her feet and lurched for the opening of the tent.

 

She stayed low and slipped between the tents, her feet carrying her quickly down the rows. She needed to hide, find a way out, something, anything before she was spotted. With most of the men in town the camp was almost empty, but it was only a matter of time before someone found her.

She ducked into an empty tent and pulled the flap closed. She glanced around the small space, her eyes lighting upon a small trunk in the far corner near the bed roll. Digging through it she found a change of clothes, much too large for her, but she could make due. She had to roll the pants’ legs up several times, and she pushed she shirt sleeves up to her elbows. She threw the skimpy outfit and thin-soled slippers from the saloon into the bottom of the trunk and shut the lid. 

She wiggled her toes into the dirt, it’d been a long time since she’d gone barefoot. With one last glance around the tent, she took the hat from the peg, and slipped back outside. She hoped if she kept the hat pulled low, and kept to the shadows, she could make it through the canyon. She prayed it’d work.

Zaheer stepped from his tent. “Ghazan!” His face was red with anger, his usual calm and collected demeaner, gone.

Ghazan rounded the corner at a run, his pistol drawn and ready. “What happened sir?”

“Ride to town, bring the men back. Every last one of them.”

Ghazan stared at him dumbfounded. “Sir, may I ask why?”

Zaheer gave him a considering look, and nodded. “Because that’s where that bloody cunt will go.”

“Sir if she escaped she can’t go far, let me go after her.” He turned to head towards the canyon pass.

“No, let her go.” Zaheer stared into the night. “Tomorrow, we attack, and I’ll cut her throat.”

Korra listened to the voices in the night. She watched as Zaheer went back into the tent and Ghazan headed off. She slipped through the darkness behind him. She peered around corners before easing around them, silent as the shadows. She watched as Ghazan stepped into a tent, more than likely his, and returned with a saddle blanket. Her ears perked up at the sound of a horse. 

She’d already checked the paddock where they had been housed last time she was here, but to her disappointment and frustration none were there now. She hadn’t seen any others while traversing the camp. Yet, as she crept behind another tent and peered around the corner, she saw two tied beside Ghazan’s tent. The horse Zaheer rode and the horse that belonged to Ghazan.

She watched Ghazan situate the blanket on the back of one horse, then head back around the side of the tent. As soon as he was gone from sight Korra dashed for the horses. With a hard pull, the knot tying them in place came free. She swung herself up into the back of one, and as Ghazan stepped back around the side carrying his saddle, she dug her heels in.

“H’yah!” Korra yelled as the horses shot into the night. She didn’t look back, not even when she heard a bullet whistle past.

xxxxxxxxx

“I’m telling you, I can get her back.” Kai slammed his fist against the table. “Just let me go.”

“No!” Kya stalked towards him, her skirt gathered in her fists. “They still think you’re one of them, we can’t lose that.”

Bolin stared blankly at the wall. “What if they’ve already killed her?”

Mako couldn’t answer, he was still processing that Korey and Korra were the same person. Kai had only smirked and said, “I did think Korey had a lovely backside for a man.” While Gommu had nodded and said he had known since the night he was captured. Now they stood around the table in Kya’s kitchen, arguing.

“Korra will find a way to get out of this.” Kya’s words were heavy with certainty.

“Should Miss Sato return before Korra, I suggest we not tell her.” Gommu nodded as he looked around the room. “Otherwise she’ll ride out to get her, and we’ll end up with them both gone.”

A heavy silence fell over the room, each of them lost in their own thoughts. They didn’t hear the back-door creak open, and they certainly didn’t hear Korra’s light footfalls across the wooden floor.

“Well you all are a lively bunch.” She smiled as all eyes fell on her.

“How in the hell?” Kai tipped his hat back and grinned at her.

Bolin instantly had her wrapped up in a hug. “Oh, thank God! I thought you were never going to make it back!”

Kya patted him on the shoulder. “Put her down Bolin, I need to look at her face.” She waited until Bolin stepped aside and then took Korra’s chin in her hand. She turned her face back and forth, and then gently ran her fingers around Korra’s right eye. “Your orbital bone might be cracked, hard to tell with all this swelling. I have something that’ll bring that down.”

“Thanks, it’ll be nice to see out of both eyes again.” Korra gave Kya a grateful smile as she left the kitchen. “We don’t have a lot of time. Ghazan is on his way to gather the men, they’re attacking tomorrow.”

“How long do we have?” Kai asked as he ran his thumb over the handle of his pistol. 

Korra shook her head and shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips. “I don’t know. Depends on how long it takes Ghazan to walk here or find another horse. I stole his.” 

xxxxxxxx

As soon as Zaheer’s men cleared out of town, they went to work. Gommu produced a couple crates of dynamite he’d conveniently found. No one asked questions of where. They rigged the main road of town. Burying the sticks, here and there, making sure the detonator cables were well connected, and buried. 

Guns were hidden throughout town, boxes of shells stashed within easy reach. Anyone and everyone that could shoot and wanted to fight stayed in town, which wasn’t much. The others ran for the river banks. Mako and Bolin took the rest of their stock of alcohol and made Molotov cocktails. They carried them to the balcony of the Saloon, and split the pile between the two of them.

Kai cleaned his guns, loaded and reloaded them, sharpened his knives, and shined his boots. Kya gathered her medical supplies, shoving a good portion into a knapsack. She would stay, and help the only way she knew how, by treating the injured.

Korra found herself pacing Sherriff Harvey’s office. She kicked herself for not being able to end this sooner. She wondered and fretted about Asami. In a moment of frustration, she kicked at a stack of papers, sending them flying. She paused as the papers scattered, her attention falling on an object on the floor.

She bent and picked it up, slid her fingers through it and squeezed her hand around the handle. She remembered this, her father had taught her to make it. It was the same weapon that she’d used that’d left the scars on Lin’s face. She tucked the bear claws into her back pocket and went in search of war paint.

 

When the sun crested the horizon Korra stood in the middle of town, hands on her guns. She watched as the line of men on the horizon grew closer, Zaheer at the lead. When they met face to face he was greeted by a painted warrior. Korra’s face had streaks of blue and red on it, designs Kya had helped her with. 

“That’s a nice bruise you have?” Zaheer sneered as he dismounted. “Pretty sure I gave that to a saloon girl, not a redskin warrior.”

“Things are not always as they appear Zaheer, but you already know that.” Korra drew herself up to her full height. “My name is Korra Maengun, and I am the proud daughter of Tonraq Maengun.”

Zaheer’s eyes widened as he listened to the names roll from her tongue. “Impossible. I slaughtered every member of that filthy tribe years ago.”

“You didn’t get the whole pack Zaheer. You left one Wolf to roam.” Korra grinned, it looked evil and twisted with the paint. She watched some of the gang members exchange uneasy looks.

Zaheer waved a hand. “No matter. You’re no threat to me. I’ll wipe you from this Earth like I did the others. Then I’ll take your town.”

Korra tilted her head up, she looked down her nose at him. “I challenge you to a dual.” She hadn’t told the others of this, of her plan. If she could win, this could be over without too much bloodshed.

Zaheer scratched in annoyance at his head. “Are you kidding?” He held his hands out to indicate his men behind him. “I have an army little girl.”

“One bullet has defeated worse.” Korra dug her boots into the dirt. “Aren’t you afraid?”

He laughed, before spitting on the ground. “Why would I fear a whelp like you?”

“Because I know you father was an Indian.” She smiled at that, at the sight of his men whispering. 

“Lies!” He hissed and stepped closer. “All you savages do is lie, and bring dieses.” He looked at his men, and squared his body towards Korra. “I accept your challenge.”

Korra looked up towards to the clock tower. “On the hour.” She watched Zaheer nod, and ease his duster back. She wiggled her fingers above the hilt of her pistol. Shuffled her feet in the dirt, and waited. 

The hands ticked slowly, drawing the last minute out. It seemed the second hand hesitated before making that last tick. The bell chimed, and both parties drew. Korra and Zaheer squeezed a shot off at the same time. She watched Zaheer double over, clutching at his stomach, as a sharp burn in her side caused her to gasp.

She clutched at her side, blood seeping between her fingers. He’d got her, goddammit he’d got her. She sank to her knee in realization, her gun clattering from her hand, but a stubborn smile formed on her lips, she’d got him too. 

Zaheer started to laugh. He cackled and stood up straight, threw his arms wide. There was no blood. A hole in his shirt was visible, but he did not bleed. “I am invincible.” He strode towards Korra, kicked her gun away, and peered down at her. “Did you expect me to show up today without planning for this?” He lifted his shirt to expose metal. “I’m bulletproof.”

Korra dropped back onto her heels, her hand reaching for her pocket.

“Are you going to beg for your life as your mother did?” Zaheer leaned in close. “Maybe plead and cry the way your father did?” He squatted down in front of her. “You know, in the end he was so scared he pissed himself. I shot him, right here.” He raised a hand and poked Korra hard in the forehead. He grinned and tapped his gun against the palm of his other hand. “Maybe I should do the same to you?”

Korra growled and struck out with the bear claws, slashing him across the face. As Zaheer clutched his face and screamed, she shot to her feet. Bullets flew past her as she scooped her gun up and dove through the doors of the Saloon. “Now!” She bellowed as she curled herself behind the bar.

Kai grinned as he slammed down on the plunger of the detonation box. There was a second before the entire line of Main Street was turned upside down in a fire ball. Horses and men screamed as the ground beneath them was thrown skyward. The front of two stores exploded as well, boards, rocks, and dirt raining down. Those still on their feet ran for cover, some didn’t get far before a bullet found them.

All hell broke loose in that second. Townsfolk started firing, and the gang members fired back. Mako and Bolin tossed Molotov’s down on a group that tried to slip between the buildings. Kai stepped into an alley and fired from both hips, then spun and dove behind a building as someone fired back. Korra hissed as she shoved herself to her feet and ran out the back of the saloon.

 

Kuvira pulled her horse up short. “Look.” She pointed to the cloud that hung over Sweetwater.

“It’s started.” Asami gave them all a look before kicking Naga in the side. 

They raced towards town, the sound of screams and gunshots growing. Asami led them behind some buildings and they dismounted, the horses scattering at a slap to the rump. 

“Tahno,” Opal jerked her head towards the clocktower, “get up there.”

“We’ll cover you.” Kuvira added, prepared to lay down fire.

“Who do I I I I shoot?” He didn’t know who was on who’s side.

“Anyone that shoots at us or you.” Kuvira pushed him towards the clock tower.

“I need to find Korra.” Asami looked up and down the buildings.

Opal grabbed her arm keeping her from bolting. “Stay with us, we’ll find her.”

Asami nodded and together they waded into the fray.

 

Korra didn’t know who was in the clocktower, but she owed them. They were one hell of a shot. She ducked behind a barrel and watched flames explode nearby. “Watch the flames.” She yelled, then raised her gun to shoot a man staggering towards her on fire.

She slipped between two buildings and started around the corner. Suddenly a giant of a man was on her. She grunted as his arms came around her and tackled her to the ground. Korra used her fists to pound at his back, twisting and kicking as she fought to get out from under him. Her head was slammed back against the wooden planks, stars dancing in her field of vision. 

He hovered over her, leering, knife raised up. A shot rang out, the man froze. His face softening, and the knife clattering to the ground. With a shove Korra sent his lifeless body to the side. She sat up and caught a quick nod from Kai before he ducked back behind a building.

Korra rolled to her feet and looked around. She had to find Ghazan and Zaheer. She crouched low and ran to the next building, and the next. Working her way past dead bodies, and empty shops. Every now and then someone would shoot at her, and she’d fire back, another life taken in the name of justice.

 

Asami fired and ducked behind the over turned wagon. Opal and Kuvira firing from either end. She shoved fresh shells into the gun. “Bastards have us pinned down.”

“No shit.” Kuvira hissed and ducked back behind cover, wood splintering where her head had been.

“Fuck.” Opal hissed as she peered around the wagon. “Three more guys just joined them.”

“Psst, Asami. Up here.” 

All three women looked up. Asami smiled and shook her head as Bolin leaned out the upstairs window of the building, completely obscured from the gang members. “Bo, what are you doing?”

“I came to help but there isn’t a window that look towards them.” He ducked back inside and appeared again, two bottles with rags stuffed in them in his hands. “Think you can use these?”

“Fuck yes.” Kuvira holstered her gun and held her hands out. 

Bolin tossed the bottles to her outreached hands. “Need a light?” He winked at Opal and tossed the box of matches.

Kuvira held the bottles while Opal lit the rags. “Cheers.” She tipped the bottles and then threw them over the wagon.

Men hollered, and the bullets stopped. All three ran for different cover, Bolin smiling after them. 

 

Korra stumbled into a building, her knees shook. She was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. At this point she wasn’t sure how much was hers anymore. She heaved a breath, and flicked her gun, the revolving cylinder popping out. She loaded it quickly, flicked it closed, and pulled the hammer back. The sound of running drew her attention, and she ducked down behind a counter.

“Quick, in here.” Opal jerked her head and all three women dove through an open door. The sound of bullets ripping through wood following them.

“Mother fucker.” Kuvira yelled, her hand clutching at her leg.

Asami ripped at the torn fabric, exposing the area underneath. “Just a graze.” She studied the red mark that had formed on Kuvira’s leg, the slow trickle of blood starting to flow. “You’ll be fine.”

“Asami?” Korra eased out from behind the counter, and blinked at her friends.

“Korra, thank god I found you.” Asami rushed over, her hands grabbing Korra fiercely by the collar of her shirt. She rested her forehead against Korra, a small smile on her lips. “Are you okay?”

Korra’s hand shook as she lifted it to stroke gently at Asami’s cheek. “Better now.” She returned the smile, her lips brushing lightly against Asami’s, before she jerked back with a hiss. 

Asami’s eyes went wide as Korra sagged against her, she eased her to the floor. “Korra, what’s wrong?”

Opal was on her knees by Korra’s side, her eyes scanning her friend. She clapped her hands over the oozing wound in Korra’s side. “She’s been shot. The bleeding has stopped for the most part, but she’s weak.”

“She needs Kya.” Asami stood, grabbed Korra’s gun from the floor, and headed towards the door. “Stay here, I’ll be back.” With one finally look at Korra she ran, a volley of bullets in her wake.

 

Kya crept from body to body, administering last rites to those that needed it, and first aid to those she could. She didn’t distinguish between townsfolk and Red Lotus, she treated all. It was in her nature. No matter what these people called her, or how they treated her, she wouldn’t be the savage here.

She listened to the bullets whizz by her, none ever touching her, mixed with the cries of dying men. It was a lament she’d heard once before in her life, a haunting sound that one never forgot. She bandaged wounds, gave water, and the closed the eyes of the dead. She whispered words of encouragement, and prayed. She cried, she wept tears of sorrow for the violence that surrounded her town. For the lives she couldn’t save, and for the hatred some of these men died carrying in their hearts. 

“Kya!”

She raised her head at the sound of her name, a figure running towards her down the street. She bounded to her feet, gathered her skirts and ran. She weaved around bodies, shook off hands of men that clutched at her for help. All her focus now on the woman, on Asami, rushing towards her.

“Kya, it’s Korra. Please.” Asami stopped, letting the other woman catch up before running back the way she had come.

Kya said a quick prayer for their safety as she heard gun fire grow louder. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, a man with long black hair running towards her. She had no weapon upon her, and before she could yell a warning, she found herself in a tight grip, a gun pressed against her temple.

Asami skidded to a stop, two more men appearing in front of her. She dropped the gun and raised her hands. 

“Good girl.” Ghazan growled as one of the men grabbed Asami. “Now let’s see if we can flush out your little warrior.”

 

They were gathered in the street. Asami and Kya with their hands tied, on their knees. Ghazan and Zaheer, his face bleeding from the cuts on his cheek, standing behind them. There were only a handful of gang members left, all holding their weapons at the ready as they watched the buildings and alleys. 

“Come on out, you worthless bitch.” Zaheer sneered as he pressed the gun against Asami’s head. “I have your friends.”

Nothing moved in the town, aside from a lone tumble weed that blew across the rubble in the street. Zaheer’s men shifted uncomfortably, exchanging worried looks, they feared another ambush as before.

“Tell her to come out.” Zaheer grabbed Asami by the hair and pulled.

She screamed at the feeling of her scalp being ripped. “Let go of me you monster.”

“Oh, this one has fight.” He jerked her to her feet. “I like that.” He spun her around, and backhanded her.

Asami hit the ground with a groan, her face on fire. She felt Kya’s hands on her, trying to help her up.

“Hey!” Kai strode down the middle of town. “Leave them alone Zaheer, real men don’t need to beat on defenseless women.”

“So, the prodigal son returns.” Zaheer held his arms wide in welcome. “I had such high hopes for you Kai. You reminded me so much of myself at your age.”

“Boss.” One the men raised his gun as Bolin and Mako stepped from a building, shotguns shouldered and fingers on the trigger.

 

“Korra.” Opal patted her cheek. “Come on now, I need you to come back to me.”

Korra groaned and shifted against the hard floor. “Asami?”

Kuvira snorted and shook her head. “Half dead and she’s still worried about some broad.”

Opal glared at her. “You know that isn’t true.” From the look of the exchange they had earlier, Asami was far more than some broad.

Kuvira shrugged and looked out the door. “Hey, there’s a gathering in the street. Looks like,” she squinted into the distance, “fuck. Asami’s been captured, and I’m guessing that’s the doctor beside her.”

Korra’s eyes flew open, she sat up, groaning as the pain in her side flared. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

“Hey good to see you too Kor.” Kuvira gave her a smile and turned her attention back to the street. “Damn, Korra your girl can take a hit.”

“What?” Korra pushed Opal aside and crawled to the door, her anger rising as she watched. “Give me a gun.” She held her hand out.

“Korra you’re too weak.” Opal shook her head.

“Give a goddamn gun.” When neither of her friends offered her one, Korra stood, bracing herself against the doorway. “Fine. Hope I see you both in hell.” She walked out into the street.

 

Zaheer’s smile grew as he watched the figure stumble down the road. “Ah, I see I still haven’t killed your friend. I was starting to wonder.” He hissed into Asami’s ear.

Korra patted Kai on the shoulder as she stepped past him, ignored his cries for her to stop. 

Ghazan stepped forward, drawing a long-bladed knife from his hip. “Let me carve her up.”

Zaheer studied his man, then nodded in consent. “She has shamed you, you may strike the final blow.”

Ghazan’s mouth twisted into an ugly smile. He circled around Korra, eyeing her up and down. “You come to fight with no weapon? You’re either brave or stupid.”

Korra raised her head proudly and stubbornly. “There’s a fine line between the two, I like to straddle it.” She smirked, her hand going to the claws in her back pocket. 

“I can’t wait to crave up your face.” Ghazan took a step towards her.

“You gonna talk all day, or you gonna fight?” Korra gave him a challenging stare as she produced the bear claws. She flexed her fingers around the handle, feeling how it fit in her hand.

Ghazan snarled and ran towards her, knife held high. Korra spun under his arm and slashed the claws across his back. He hissed and roared as he turned, swinging wildly towards her. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blade. Ghazan slashed again, and Korra spun out of reach. 

He stumbled in the dirt, his feet going out from under him. Korra struck, punching with all her might. She felt the claws sink deep into his chest, and she twisted them, his screams growing louder at the pain. His eyes flared, red tinging everything around him. He shoved himself to his feet. Korra cursed when she lost her grip on the claws, they were wretched from her hand. She staggered backward and watched Ghazan lumber towards her.

He stabbed at her, slashed to the side, pressing her back and back. Korra evaded, jumping and spinning to avoid the deadly knife. She could feel herself growing weak, her second wind fading the longer this went on. A crazy idea came to her mind, when Ghazan lunged towards her she grabbed his wrist and fell backwards, pulling him with her.

They wrestled for the knife on the ground. Korra trying to break his grip, Ghazan trying to run her through. She hissed as the point scraped against her stomach, and gave a hard shove up. She jerked forward, her head connecting with his nose. Ghazan howled and sat back, and Korra ripped the bear claws free from his chest. As Ghazan stabbed towards her chest with the knife, Korra slammed the bear claws into his gut, ripping his stomach open with the ferocity of her strike.

For a long moment no one moved, they just stood, watching as Korra shoved Ghazan’s mutilated body off her. She managed to make it to her knees, stopping briefly to gather air. She shook as she pushed herself to her feet, blood dripping from the claws she wore on her hand.

Two guns were leveled at her, and she heard the sound of those behind her being leveled back. She eyed Zaheer’s gun, still pressed at the back of Asami’s head. Even if Kuvira, Opal, Mako, Bolin, and Kai took out the gang members, she still lost. When the smoke died down, either Asami, herself, or both would be dead. She was running out of options, out of ways to stop the carnage.

She caught movement behind Zaheer, two figures, guns drawn, darting for cover behind a water trough. She fought the smile as she recognized them, her giant slayers had arrived, the cavalry had come. “Tell your men to lower their weapons Zaheer.” She commanded their attention, her voice grabbing hold of them. “We have no more need for violence. Let my people go.”

Zaheer shook his head, his men grouping around him. “No, you see, I still have the upper hand.” He smiled, and wrapped an arm around Asami’s neck, using her as a body shield. “I have what you want, and I have you out gunned.”

Korra waited a beat, letting Lin and Suyin draw a little closer. “Then what do you want? An exchange?”

“An exchange for what? A broke heiress and a filthy red skin?” He sneered, and laughed. “You have nothing I want.”

“Not even the mine?” Korra raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Girly, I already have the mine. With her ranch gone, and most of the townsfolk fled, I’ve won.” He grinned in triumph.

Korra shook her head. “You’ve forgotten one thing Zaheer.”

He spat at the ground. “What’s that? Tell me quickly so I can end you all.”

“You forgot about the reinforcements.” Korra smiled before she dove to the ground, her hand closing around the grip of a pistol beneath a body. She raised the gun and fired.

Zaheer’s men fell, Lin and Suyin charged forward, guns raised. Zaheer turned and backed towards a building, his grip on Asami tightening, the gun still level with her head. His face was pale, his eyes wild with fear as his back struck the wooden support beam. Lin quickly untied Kya and helped her to her feet, a hasty exchange of words to note they were both alright. 

Korra stalked towards Zaheer, her eyes locked with Asami’s. “I’m getting you out of this.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” He smiled as he squeezed the trigger.

A single shot rang out, one bullet ended it all. Korra screamed, “No!” Her hand reaching for Asami as she fell, her body drug down from the dead weight of Zaheer. Korra pulled her safely into her arms, her eyes locked onto the man that had caused so much death, a hole between his eyes. She turned her head, shielded her eyes against the sun, and looked towards the clocktower. 

“Who’s up there?” She looked at the faces around her for an answer.

Opal grinned as she stepped forward, clapped a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “Tahno. He’s a pretty good shot when he’s motivated.”

Kya pushed her way between Korra and Asami. “Sit, before you fall.” She hefted the side of Korra’s shirt up and went to work on her.

Lin gave a quick look to those around her. “We need to do a quick sweep, make sure there aren’t any more lurking.” She nodded towards Kai, Mako, and Kuvira. “You three with me.”

Suyin pointed to Opal and Bolin. “Let’s collect Tahno and sweep the other side.”

Asami sat next to Korra, watched as Kya cleaned and examined Korra’s wound. “So, my ranch is gone?”

Korra nodded sadly, her hand seeking out Asami’s. “Burned it to the ground. There wasn’t anything anyone could do.”

“Guess it’s for the best. Gives you the opportunity to build what you want, it is your land after all.” She squeezed Korra’s hand reassuringly.

Korra snorted and shook her head. “Right, my land that holds a lot of painful memories.”

Kya sat back, pleased with her handy work. “Oh, but my little maengun, think of the good memories you had, and those you can build.” She lifted their joined hands, raised them to her forehead, and then kissed them. “It’s not every day we find the one that makes our soul sing.” With those words, Kya offered a smile, and went off in search of someone else that needed her.

Asami smiled after her, then looked shyly at Korra. “She’s right you know. You make my soul sing Korra.” She tenderly stroked Korra’s cheek. “I’d like to see what we can build here.”

Korra smirked, her cheeks coloring slightly. “I think I’d like that too.” She closed the distance between them, placing a sweet kiss upon Asami’s lips.

xxxxxxxx

It took several weeks to get Sweetwater up and running again. Many days of hard labor to clean up the streets, to rebuild. The town was back though, better than ever. The businesses thrived. The Saloon reopened, as soon as the shelves were stocked again that was. Gommu helped with overseeing the construction of Korra’s new home. The one she’d had Asami design, for both of them.

Kai found himself on the other end of the law. A brand new shiny Deputy badge on his shirt. He loved it, loved the attention it got him, but mostly he loved that he was able to do good. With a new Deputy, there also came a new Sherriff. Someone perfect for the job, someone who had a reason to stay in Sweetwater. 

Lin wore the new badge with pride, and consider her new position, her retirement. Working as a Sherriff in a sleepy little town such as Sweetwater meant she could relax a little. Kya relaxed too, knowing she wasn’t out being shot at every day. Course an added perk was getting to wake up next to her each morning, and find numerous ways to exhaust her every night. And she got a gorgeous ring out of it, and a promise from Lin to finally make an honest woman out of her.

Opal struck up a romance of her own, kissing Bolin loudly on the lips as she rode back for Zaofu. The promise of letters and visits hanging in the air. Everyone was affected by the violence that day, but none so much as Tahno. In Tahno’s act of bravery, in finding the courage to climb and hold the bell tower, he flipped an internal switch. His confidence grew, he started standing up for himself, and slowly, he began to lose his stutter, until a pretty girl made him nervous.

Korra was pleased with how things turned out, but she still had a piece of unsettled business to take care of. So, she found herself standing outside the Post Office one morning, waiting for the Pony Express to arrive. She checked her watch, and grinned as she heard the cry go up. She leaned against a support beam, and crossed her arms. 

Kenneth Halbrooks threw the mailbag to the next rider, and slid from his saddle. The reigns to his horse were quickly snatched up and his horse was lead to the stable. Korra shoved her way off the beam and strode towards him. She clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. 

“Say, can I get you a drink?”

A grin broke out across Halbrooks face. “Korey? Well I’ll be damned.” He wrapped his arms around Korra’s neck and hugged her close. 

Korra stepped back and rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. “Actually, Kenneth. My name is Korra.” She offered him a small smile. “I didn’t mean to deceive you, but the Pony Express wouldn’t hire me to ride if they knew I was a woman.”

Halbrooks stood for a moment, giving Korra a once over. “Now I really will be damned.”

Korra laughed and waved Asami over. “Halbrooks, this is my girlfriend Asami, Asami this is the guy I was telling you about.”

Asami shook his hand and smiled. “You’re the one that hit on Korra while she was dressed as a man?”

Halbrooks’ face turned red, denial on the tip of his tongue. “Ma’am I don’t,”

Asami squeezed lightly at his arm, before taking it and looping it through her own. “I only ask, because I have a very broody friend I’d like you to meet.” She gave Korra a wink as she led them to the Saloon.

 

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this wild ride, and this hair brained idea for a story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
